Waking up in Vegas
by CrushedCoppelia
Summary: He could have stopped that. Hell, he had to have stopped it! He was famous; he should know the risk of involving other peoples in his life! Stupid egotistical bastard.
1. 0

_**Prologue**_

The girl sighed, covering her body and her face with the blankets, trying to avoid the sun shinning trough the hotel window. She thanked whoever was hearing her from up above for her amazing ability to never been hung over, so her head didn´t hurt and she wasn´t feeling dizzy.

She rolled over slowly, cuddling against the warm pillow next to her. She didn´t remembered the hotel room being so comfortable; the bed was incredibly amazing and the pillows were soft and warm and she felt embraced by heavenly blankets. Maybe she needed to apologized to Astaire for purchasing a room in that suck-ishy hotel, because it wasn´t so bad after all. And if it wasn´t because it was waking her up, she would have thanked even the sun coming in from the window…

_Wait a second._

The girl stopped breathing when she realized something that could possibly be her downfall.

_The room didn´t have a window by the bed._

She opened her eyes slowly, one by one, and scanned the place. That was certainly _**not**_ her hotel room. It looked way too luxurious for even the best suite in her hotel. All in white, silver and black, it exuded elegance and… expensiveness. The girl moved a little to get out of the bed to get her ass out of the place, when she felt something pressing a little harder on her belly.

_Oh, fuck._

She turned around more slowly than ever, paling by the second and feeling her heart beating faster and faster. Lying next to her and hugging her by her middle, was one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever lay eyes on.

_Naked_.

As in, no clothes on his body, at all.

Or at least that was what she could tell from his lower waist to the tip of his head.

So it ended not being a pillow by her side, nor a blanket on her belly, but _him_ and his _arms_.

Too startled to do anything else at first, and too shocked, she observed him. Longish brown hair curling slightly with the kind of look she loved in hot boys. Toned body, amazingly toned body worth drooling for. Full lips, so kissable. Manly and really hot cheekbones.

_Oh, god, I'm doom._

The reaction that discovery had on her was too impulsive to even thinking about it while she was at it.

She started screaming her heart off, too terrified to even move.

The boy, however, did move.

Well…

He actually jumped from the surprise and ended up sitting in the floor completely naked and almost scared for the sudden yell taking him out of his sweet dream about a hot girl delicious on bed.

Even while screaming (because she found herself unable to stop), she couldn´t help but check him up. The boy was incredibly hot, and the tattoos on his legs were surely eye-catching, even more than the rest of his naked body.

Only when the words _naked_, _boy_, _bed_ and _strange room_ processed in the same phrase in her brain did she thought to look herself over, picking at the possibilities of why he would be naked. And that only worked to make her yelled even more.

The only thing that made her stop was the door opening suddenly and almost violently, and two boys getting inside the room with worried expressions on their faces. One of them smirked when he noticed the peculiar situation of the two original inhabitants of the room.

"Oh, Danny. Don´t tell me you tried to rape this girl?"

* * *

_Hi, again. This is me with yet a new story. I know that I should end one of the others first, but I just can't! Hehehehe. At least, it's a different fanbase, right??_

_I have already done the first 4 chapters, so it's just a matter of how much you like it. Tell me what you think and if you want me to post it or not. Please??_

_Love!_

_XOXO_

_Maggie  
_


	2. I

**I**

I'm quite sure I had brain damage.

Or, possibly, no brain at all.

I mean, how could I be so… stupid?

It wasn't so difficult, was it? Stay sober and keep my panties on.

But noo… Bloody Astaire had to abandoned me for some not-even-worth-a-groupie singer of some stupid Hunter band that she had _dated _and let me get plastered.

That's right, it's all her fault.

Yeah, perfectly logical.

Astaire's fault.

Oh, I'm so going to kill her once I'm back to my hotel!

That little bloody slu-…

"Hey! Are you listening?"

My first impulse was to say no. Just like that. After all, that blonde man had being annoying me since I could put some clothes on; not my clothes, because those were A) cabaret-girl-blushing worth material, and B) the skirt completely lost in mission and the blouse ripped in two.

And because I wasn´t really listening.

But then I thought about my answer better and nodded. "Yes, of course. Why would I being not listening to you? You have such a hypnotic voice that I can't just resist it!" I said, smiling sweetly. The boy sitting next to me snickered at my commentary.

"Couldn´t you get yourself a girl who wasn't a smart-aleck? Do that for me next time, please. I can´t stand them." The man said almost sighing.

"Alright, then. I'm not going to impose myself any longer; we don´t want you having a heart failure or something. So I'm just going to pick up my clothes…" _or whatever is left of them_. "… and I'm going to get ou-"

"No! You're going to stay there until we sort this up." He ordered me. I glared at him, thinking about how far I could go in killing him without being caught. But then he added hastily. "Please." Maybe he had realized I held the power in that conversation and he better do as I pleased because…

Oh…

Oh!

Yes! I held the power in the conversation! But why was that? Did I sleep with Prince Harry?!

I looked at the boy with long hair who I gad waked up next to, and I shook my head no. He wasn´t redhead, and he was more… rock star or something like that. Or maybe even…

_Oh, no!_

"Oh, my god, please tell me he's not one of the Jonas Brothers and you want to make mw disappear of the map because every Disney thing is completely sex and alcohol free and I'm a black spot in their pure and perfect file forgetting the SEX in the Lion King and Vanessa Hudgens nude and Miley Cyrus' pictures!!!" I pleaded at the man who was lecturing me.

The four males in the room looked at me as if I had just popped out of the bathroom, until one of them (who, mind you, was extremely cute AND he had one of those yummy expansive piercings things in his ear…. _really_ yummy… And… Oh! And he also was the one who had spoke when he entered the room… Yeah, he had a sexy voice, right? Hot. Then why…? Yeah, ok, back to the telling) started snickering, and ten seconds later, the whole room was laughing.

At me.

Well, that was a good thing even when they were mocking me.

They weren't the Jonas and they didn´t want to kill me.

That was a really good thing.

Or at least a _good_ thing. Maybe not **that** good, but _good_ nonetheless.

"Then why is such a big problem, huh? And what are you, their bodyguard or something like that?" I wondered. They only laughed more; I was starting to get annoyed by that. "Ok, fine. Since I can´t get out of here and you won´t explain me a thing, you can mock me all you want. Stupid assholes." I muttered.

"Uh, feisty! You sure pick them well, Dan!" One of them, with short hair, said, grinning. I did the mature thing and show him my middle finger.

"Alright, you." I turned toward the other blonde, who seemed to be brothers with the older blonde who was lecturing me. "Let me go before I screamed again that you're trying to rape me. And since you're all so worry that this don´t come out, then you-…"

"Be cool, girl." He smiled softly, with only one dimple. Where the hell had his other dimple went to, huh?

As I was about to voice out loud that question, Blondie number 1 interrupted me. "We're not keeping you here because of a one night stand with Danny here. Think about it, why would we do such a thing? There _**must**_be another reason, right?"

"I don´t know. For all I know, you could be plain psycho... Wait. Thinking about it, you **are** plain psycho." I stated, but I knew there was something more and maybe, _maybe_, he was right. But the only think I could think of was too terrifying to even look at my fi…

_Oh, BLOODY HELL!!!_

I didn´t faint because I was sitting, but I'm sure I paled a whole of a lot, and being me of really fair skin, I was quite sure I resembled a ghost. Even the boys looked worried, and the one with the short hair sitting next to me, put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're not going to faint, right? Are you ok?"

"She's having a heart attack! Danny, it's your fault!" The one with the hot piercing muttered, elbowing Danny.

I couldn´t answered that, because I was feeling the tears forming on my eyes. I was shock and my eyes were fixated to me right hand. It was bad enough that I had had a drunken one night stand, but I also have to do such a stupid thing?

I looked at my right hand scared, with a silver little ring on a very specific finger, meaning I was…

"Marry?" I whispered, my eyes fixated to the ring, my head down.

"Well, it seems that's right. We even have a certificate." Danny said, handing me a piece of paper. But I didn´t grabbed it, and instead I jerked away of it as if it was a big cockroach.

If I saw it on paper, then it was real and irrevocable.

And that couldn't be real.

"Break it. Eat it, burn it, I don´t care. But I'm **not** married. That's a lie." I said trying to sound firm and collected, but my voice trembled and broke somewhere in the middl of that dreadful word. I was afraid I would start crying in a matter of seconds, so I bit my lower lip to prevent that from happening.

"Hey… Hey. Don't cry…" Said the boy next to me, moving his hand up and down my back soothingly and maybe a little awkwardly. I recollected myself easily, and cleaned the tears out of my face.

The boys were, if it was possible, more shock than myself for seeing me cry.

I counted to ten in my head, analyzing every aspect of the situation. It was obvious that they were famous, why would they keep me there, otherwise? And it was obvious they wanted something else, too.

I suspected what they wanted. And I had always being a very rational girl, so I shook away my shock and despair easily, and when I turned to face them again, I was calm. Not really, actually, but calm enough to apparent being truly calm in the outside.

"So, what's the deal?" I said, speaking over the silence.

The blonde man that was talking to me first sat again. I didn´t see him getting up, but he sat again in front of me. I watched the boy next to me for a second before smiling at him. I remembered his facial features from somewhere, but I wasn´t sure where.

"This is how things are. The boy you're… married now, Danny Jones, is part of a band called Mcfly, and you two…" He kept talking, but since my brain was registering that little piece of information and since I was too shock to go multitasking, I didn´t hear the rest of it.

It downed on me where I had saw them once Blondie Number 1 told me the name of the band. Astaire was a huge fan of them, and I had being condemned to hear every single of their songs in our trip here.

"Oh, my god, you're the band that took upon Busted fans!" I exclaimed surprised, pointing at them. I myself was a huge Busted fan (come on, you have to love _Late Night Sauna_!), so I knew about it. Almost every fan the trio had turned to be a McFly fan once Busted break up (Please, three seconds of silence for them……… There).

"Mm… Yeah, I guess…" Blondie Number 1 said a little confused and taken aback for my outburst. "Do you want to know what happened or are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"Sorry…" I muttered slowly.

"Good. You see, Danny's life is constantly in the spotlight since he's so famous right now (even when _**you**_ didn´t recognized him)." And he had the nerve to say that in an accusatory tone. Asshole. "So this… thing you two had yesterday-"

"Please don´t tell me it reached the news! Please don´t tell me that!" I snapped, closing my eyes as a reflex. But the chances of me getting my way FOR ONCE were near minus 100, and that's why Blondie 1 shrugged and gave me a red-top nonchalantly. In front page, there was a picture of a couple completely engrossed in their kissing, with their hands everywhere on each other, and across it, in big bold letters it read "**DANNY JONES' VEGAS AFFAIR?**".

Guess who the couple was.

"Fuck." I said watching the British tabloid, and opening it in the pages indicated for the article. It was a two pages, central pages, article, with a picture of the boy and me laughing as we went up some stairs in some place I didn´t remembered at all, and other picture in the streets, when I was getting a piggy-ride from him, laughing our butts off. The article said something about a _really pretty girl_ that _the gorgeous Danny Jones_ had approached last night, and it added that _apparently, they're already knew each other_. To end with a red ribbon, cherry on top and all, it read : _Is this girl Danny's secret steady girlfriend? Or, maybe, dare I say it, will he returned __**married**__?_

I felt like drowning myself in the tub when I read that.

But as soon as I downed it all, I got angry at the boy. He could have stopped that. Hell, he **had** to have stopped it!! He was famous; he should know the risk of involving other peoples in his life! Stupid egotistical bastard.

"It's your fault! You bloody moron, why the hell did you think it was a good idea?! Now I'm in some front page of a BLOODY BRITISH TABLOID!" I yelled. Yes, I was in hysterics again. "_**BRITISH**_!!" I added to make my point. "I didn´t even **went** to England before!!"

_Shut it girl, be cool. Relax. You can do it. Stop it!_

I breathed deeply to try and calm myself down; the boys were so surprised with my sudden outburst that they hadn't say a thing.

Blondie 1 stood up and indicated the boys toward the door. "I think it's best if only the both of us discussed this. In private." He said, almost dragging them out of the place. When they were out, Blondie 1 turned to me.

"Well? Go on. I'm sure you want something out of me, and I'm sure I won´t like it one bit, so spill it out quickly so I can go kill myself and end this bloody punishment that karma is giving me for laughing at that stupid first year in my senior year of high school."

Blondie 1 cleared his throat, and I had the feeling he was trying hard not to laugh. "The real issue here is that Danny has been subject of rather nasty rumors in the past. His entire credibility had being put on edge by some attention-sick girls in the past three months, since the group decided to open their own label. He cannot take another gossip, much less about a _drunken marriage_, because it will ruin the little reputation he has left to work on the business network. Danny cannot be viewed as a juvenile boy getting drunk every night and getting married just for the heck of it. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I answered, shaking my head. In other words, he couldn´t be another Britney Spears. "But I don´t like it one bit. I'm afraid to ask, but… What do you want me to do?"

Blondie 1 laughed, and a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "I'm glad you wondered about it, because I do have a solution." He said slyly. I feared for the worst. "If, say, instead of being a drunken mistake, you were his secret love from years now, and decided to fully commit with each other taking the opportunity you were in Vegas…"

I stared at him utterly surprised. Even when I was expecting it, it was a shock hearing it out loud. "Do you want me to _**stay**_ married to him?" I asked, just to make sure of it.

Blondie 1 nodded. "But only for a while. Then you can say you got tired of his tours around the world and couldn´t stand it anymore, and you get the divorce. You only need to pretend for the public eye, just _look_ like you two love each other dearly."

No way.

That was completely crazy.

He couldn´t be seriously asking me to _stay married_. Not to pretend we were a couple, not to pretend I was his sex slave he bought in Manila or Paris. No. His _wife_. This was the real thing! The real torture!

Just as I was about to protest, Blondie 1 added devilishly. "Of course, there would be money involved. You will be paid for your troubles and you can have a pretty great amount of money in the divorce agreement."

"… Paid?" I repeated stupidly. Paid, as in real money? And divorce agreement, as in 50/50 and pension for life?

"Yes, of course." He said smirking and looking at me slyly. He was a devil in disguise, I was sure of it now. "How about, oh… £5.000 a week? Plus the financial agreement in the divorce."

"Um… I'm sorry to say this, but… Are you some psychopath that escaped from a mental institution in England?" He was damn crazy.

Insane sounds better.

And that was a clear proof of that, right?

"No."

"Then, you're on crack. Or something like that."

"No. I'm sane."

"You surely don´t sound like it."

"Can you think about the agreement first, please?"

I was tempted to say no and run away, but instead I nodded.

I could think about it, what would I lose if not?

This situation was absurd, but… if that amount of money was involved… I was a broken girl with no money at all, who had follow her best friend to the other side of the planet just to get a vacation and spent her last savings in it. And I was a broken college student, too, trying to get a chance in Broadway because my friends had convinced me I could and because that was how far I could get of my journalist of a family.

But if I accepted this, I could be millionaire in an instant.

It was a tempting offer, and even when my (really big) materialist side wanted to say HELL YES!, I didn´t moved for a little while. I have to pretend to be _married_. A couple of hour before, I couldn´t even say those words involving me without shivering, and now I was not only married, but I had the choice to be pay for it.

Besides, there was Astaire. She knew I wasn't Danny Jones' secret lover, and she had done a lot for me to have these vacations. It was true we both want to get away, but I'm sure if it wasn't for her, we would be still suffering our dull and prohibited life in Argentina.

There was my mother also. She would hate me and make me noticed it every time I saw her for not telling her I had married. And she could be a real pain in the ass if she wanted it.

Blondie kept staring at me, expectantly waiting for an answer. And, for some reason or another, I had a feeling the boys were listening behind the wall. This sucked. He was tempting me with something he knew was not easily to avoid or deny.

Maybe I could say no just to annoy them, after all, it wasn´t my fault. The tabloid said **he** had approached me first, right? It was his fault, then. He could deal with himself.

But… It wasn´t so easy so say no, either.

"Did you already coerce him to accept this?" I wondered.

"Yes, he agreed. He knew it was the best for him."

"Oh, great. It's all about what's better _for him_. But what about me? What it's best for me, huh? I'm sure it's not to be married with a pop start before 25." I snapped.

"Ok, think about this, alright? It's good for you too. You're going to be relatively famous. You're going to have contacts. Whatever you want, you probably could have it. And there's money involved, too. I'm looking after him because I'm their manager, but this deal is pretty good for you too."

I knew he was right even before asking that. But I was annoyed with myself for truly, deeply, being considering it. And I found myself nodding.

I'm really stupid when I want to but there was something in that situation… that I felt I just couldn´t get away with it.

And he was hot.

"Ok, fine… I'll… I'll do it." I whispered.

As soon as I said that, the four boys burst into the room, looking surprise. So they **were** listening in, eavesdropping. What a bad example for their fans! Blondie smirked, a Cheshire-cat grin in his eyes.

"You didn´t introduced yourself. That's so rude." I snapped, only to spite them.

"Oh. Sorry about that, I'm Fletch, their manager."

"Yeah, I know that already." I added, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm Tom." The other blonde smiled, extending his hand out for me to shake. I wondered if I need to get rid of all formalities if I was supposed to be Danny Jones' wife, so I shook it confused with myself.

"Harry. Thanks for helping with this." The boy with the short hair said, smiling politely at me. I grinned back, unable to resist his cute smile.

"Dougie here." The boy with the sexy piercing said to me, closer than the rest. I saw something in his eyes, but I didn´t have time to analyzed it, because he grabbed me by the waist and hugged me. "You're Danny Boy's wife now, get rid of the formalities!" He laughed, as if he had read my thoughts. It was a little awkward, but I hugged him back for a second or two, until we broke apart.

Then I was standing in front of Danny, looking at each other uncomfortably. We were a married couple now. I didn´t want to think much about it, or my head would have explode.

Fletch didn´t give us time to be awkward, because he grabbed our hands and intertwined them, forcing us to hold on each other. He grinned. "Let me introduce to you, our dearest friends, to Mr. and Mrs. Danny Jones."

I flinched when I heard that.

"Hey! You're not call Indiana, right?· Tom asked laughing, and when I understood what he was talking about, I laughed too.

My first laugh since that morning, which was a really weird thing for me.

"No. I'm Maggie."

* * *

_Am I the best or not? I'm updating the next day!! I'm so proud of myself hehehe. and I'll probably update tomorrow too! Be happy and enjoy this as you can, because afer that it comes the Boodeyman call work, school, French classes and friend's birthdays. _

_Thanks to my three wonderful reviewers and to all the people who read this._

_Love!!_

_XOXO  
_

_**Maggie**  
_


	3. II

**II**

I was in a shopping mall, taking advantage of the credit card Fletch had gave me to _go and buy something suitable._

Of course, being a rebel but also a very smart and pragmatic girl, I did as I was told and spend as much as I could in labeled clothes. Herve Leger, Jhane Vass, Custo Barcelona, D&G, and a lot of labels I had only dream to wear in my entire life were now in a different pretty bag each, hanging from my hands. Fletch had left to me the decision of what clothes to wear because, and I quote, "_McFly doens´t really care about that as long as you have clothes on_"; but I knew it only was because in all the magazines I had appeared, they all said I had a great sense of fashion. Which, by the way, was making me feel vain about it. Hah! Try having the UK Teen Vogue telling you you have style, and not be vain about it.

The bags were heavy, but I was enjoying myself so much I didn´t take notice of that. I bought things for my brother and my mom, and for my closets friends, especially for Astaire. We had agree (not the term I would have used if that depended on me, but since I was being paid for this, I didn´t have much say) with Fletch that I would accompany the boys in their tour around United States to promote their new disc, a month top, and then we were going to go back to England. So I really needed to apologize to Astaire in case I couldn´t have my way and get her to come with me.

"Mrs. Jones!"

I didn´t registered that call, only noticing the bad manners of the person yelling around for Indiana Jones or something like that. I was in Vegas, I was used to that kind of stuff by the third day. Now, it was two day after I had accepted the marriage and a week after I had arrived.

Who would have thought my life could change so much in just a couple of days?

I had staid in the hotel almost lock inside, getting bored, playing Wii and Playstation with Dougie and Danny or eating in the dining room whatever my heart desired or annoying Fletch or running up and down the hotel to lose adrenaline or writing in Harry's laptop or doing braids in Tom's hair and completely crazy hairdos. I had staid in touch with Astaire via e-mail and phone, and she couldn´t believed what I had just done. She didn´t remembered a thing of the night before, except she had woken up in bed with one of his ex boyfriends who had left her because he had got a job in the Ceaser Palace, and she staid with him all night and day since then. She was lucky (Astaire didn´t say it out loud, but I knew she meant both for her and for the fact she now had a best friend marry to one of the members of her favorite band), and she couldn´t understand why I didn´t thought the same of myself.

The only thing I felt lucky for was the money.

Such a great amount of money with really little job from my part.

Or at least that was what I thought at first.

The next day of waking up next to Danny, the band and Fletch had given me a whole class of Dannerisms. I knew everything about him now. Favorite color, favorite food, how many girl he had snog, how many time he had make a naked interview/presentation/gig (but that was only an excuse of my side, I know), and everything there was to know about the boy. By the end of the second day, I was almost sick of their voices, and I knew practically all the songs by heart.

So I took advantage of the credit card as soon as it was ready, and left the hotel to go shopping.

I had called Astaire early in the morning, to tell her to meet me there, but she was _busy_ with her ex and she couldn´t come. Instead, she promised me to go with me to the next gig of the boys. Not that I wanted her there, no.

I didn´t need a fan of them when I was trying hard already to hate them.

…Fine, not hate them. Just trying to stay out of the rang of action of their charm.

"Mrs. Jones!!"

The same man, dressed in a black suit, called again, more insistent than before.

I kept walking, thinking who the weirdo Mrs. Jones was, passing some bags from one hand to another.

"Mrs. Jones!!!"

It was only when the man stop by my side that I realized that _Mrs. Jones_ was me. **I** was the Mrs. Jones now. I was _**married**_ with Danny Jones. I was no longer a Miss, but a Mrs. I almost started crying.

"Sorry." I said slowly, apologizing to the man.

He smiled. "It's ok, you were paying attention to something else. Beside, it is just recently that you are Mrs. Jones; it must be hard to get used to that, right? Here, let me help you with your bags, Mrs."

I offered him my bags in a daze. "Mm…Thanks… Hum… Sorry to ask this, but… who are you?"

The man laughed, and made a vow to me. "I'm Eric Sanders, Mrs. I'm your chauffeur. Mr. Jones thought it was best if you had someone who cared for you while he couldn´t be there for you. You two make a lovely couple"

"Oh… Yeah… Yeah, I think we do." I smiled politely, even when I didn´t think that. Maybe it wasn´t so easy as I had thought, pretend to be in love with someone else.

"So, Mrs., do you want to keep shopping, or would you prefer to go somewhere else? Mr. Jones said if you want to visit him in the studio, he was going to be there waiting for you until eight at night." Eric smiled.

I knew what Danny (and probably Fletch) meant by that. I _had_ to go to the studio. Maybe to introduce me to some other weirdo. Or show me off, even when I wasn´t showing-off material at all.

"The studio is ok, I think. Thanks for the bags, Eric." I smiled, but then I realized I had called him by the first name and I didn´t know if I could do that or not. I wasn´t used to that, so sue me. "Oh, sorry! Can I call you Eric?"

"It's ok, Mrs. You can call me Eric." He said, opening the door of a luxurious car for me, and waiting for me to be seat to let the bags in the front seat and getting inside his side of the car.

"Then you have to call me Maggie. All this Mrs. is going to make me crazy," I laughed, hoping to be playing the blushing bride role well enough.

"Ok, Maggie it will be." Eric said with a nod.

He started the car and we drove in silence toward a corporate building. Eric walked me to the front door and stopped by the receptionist to announce me. The girl smiled sweetly at me as she made a phone call, calling for some of the boys to come and pick me up, I supposed.

"Well, Mrs. I'll be waiting outside if you want to leave." Eric said.

"Oh… Alright. Thanks, Eric. You're great." I smiled, feeling like hugging him out of the blue. He was the first one in days that made me feel safe and relax.

"Good bye, Mrs. There come your husband." He announced before bowing and leaving the building.

I turned to the elevators, to see Danny smiling widely walking toward me. I smiled back, remembering I was supposed to be happy to see him. But I wasn't ready to what it came next.

Danny approached me with his eyes shinning. "Oh, babe. I missed you so much!" He exclaimed, a little too loud for my taste. And then he grabbed by my waist, pushed me against his chest and kissed me.

In the mouth.

With tongue involved.

I couldn´t help but kissed him back, he was such a damn good kisser. He made me want to forget the rest of the world and repeat whatever had happened last night. It was a fire I hadn't ever experienced before. And I wondered why it was that I didn´t remembered much of last night if it was this great. But instead of asking that, I broke apart for need of air, breathless. I'm still not sure how I managed to do so.

He kept hugging me, kissing my cheek. "There's paparazzis outside." He whispered in my ear, and then put some space between us and put his arm around my shoulders. "Alright, then." He smiled, speaking out loud now. "Let's go upside."

"S… Sure." I smiled back, but because of such a kiss I wasn´t able to do other thing. But I was going to punch him as soon as we were alone. No one said a thing about kissing each other!

We stood in silence inside the elevator. I was plotting revenge against my foolishness for letting myself get plastered last night and end up married to this guy. Despite that rush of lust earlier. And he was probably thinking what a weirdo he had snoged last night. Or at least that was what I thought until I realized Danny had stopped the elevator.

Did I mentioned I'm a little dense and I zoned off often?

I looked at him surprise, but when I was about to ask what had happened to his back (it was the only part of his body I was facing), he turned around toward me.

"I'm sorry." He said. "This is probably the only way we can talk alone now, and if we take a long time, they'll positively think we're having sex. So I want to say sorry. I'm well aware that if I had being any other person, you could have just moved on with your life."

"Oh."

Great. Years of expensive education and all I could say to that was _Oh_?

"You're still shock with the entire situation, huh? You looked pretty upset when you found out we… you know, were married."

"I have a phobia to commitment. That's why." I stated without thinking. "I mean… I… I have nightmare of marring or having children."

"Oh."

Well, there was something we had in common. We both lacked of proper speech.

"Yes. And… Well, I'm feeling like I should apologized for something but I'm not sure for what, so I will just say sorry for every mean thing I would say in the future or for as long as this relationship last. And be sure there's going to be a lot."

Danny smirked and nodded, putting his arm around my shoulders again. Suddenly, I found myself realizing I was between the wall and him, with no place to run if I want to, unless I was ready to make a complete fool out of myself and start running in circles inside the elevator. Which I wasn´t, mind you.

I chuckled awkwardly, but he kept his Cheshire-Cat grin in his oh so kissable lips.

"You know? You felt kinda uncomfortable when I kissed you downstairs. And since there's going to be a lot of it… Maybe we should practice it." He stated.

I wanted to nodded, my lips wanted to go back to where they were just minutes ago. But I was smarter than that.

"Why?"

Then again, maybe not. It depended on how you look at it.

"Why we have to practice?" He asked dumbfound.

"No! Why we will have to kiss a lot?"

"Because we're supposed to be happily married. And since I'm very demonstrative in public with the girls I date, it's only normal that I'll do that with my wife."

I shook my head. "Please no. It's already hard the way it is."

Danny shrugged, but I noticed he wasn´t going to drop the subject very easily. The worst part was that I knew I would have accepted it, and I was 100% sure that if he tried to convinced just a little (like, say, with a kiss), I wouldn´t be able to resist it anymore.

"Ok. Tomorrow we need to go buy a proper ring; Fletch's orders."

"Ok." I accepted, cursing sadistic Fletch in my mind. "Hum… I need to ask this. How long do you think we will have to keep the charade?"

Danny seemed taken aback by that question. "Well… I don´t know, but a couple of months? Why?"

"I have my own life, you know. I didn´t expect to be married the first week I was at Vegas. My mom doesn´t know a thing, nor does my brother. How do you think they will feel if they found out I'm married without them knowing?" I couldn´t help but snapped. But I wasn´t mad at him, I was mad at myself for haven't think of that before. What would I say to them?

I was in some deep troubles.

He looked ashamed, and avoided my eyes. "Sorry." He said. "Look, if you want to end this all, we can. You can go now, I'll give you money for a plain ticket and hotels, and we won´t see each other again." He added, turning to me and grabbing my arm. "I know you may think I'm egotistical and I only care about myself and my reputation. But it's not entirely true, you have a life and by sleeping with me it all turned upside down."

I stood silent for a second or two, thinking in what he had say. I thought I could just get away of that conflictive situation, Danny was giving me the opportunity. But…

He wasn´t the only one who did a mistake last night, so why did he need to be the only one paying for it?

Maybe it was stupid, but I felt I couldn´t let him alone to deal with Fletch.

And, even when I hated to admit it, this was the escape I had being wishing for since I grow a little older. It was my opportunity to run away of the things I didn´t like or the things I wasn´t strong enough to deal with.

So I shook my head. "No. It's ok. I'll stay. You _were_ a **little** egotistical, but it's fine. I guess you have to be, to become a Celebrity Best Hair."

"So you do know about us?!" Danny asked surprised.

"Not really. My friend, Astaire, is your number one fan, and she told me all that kind of things."

"The one you're here with, right?"

I nodded. Yes, Danny, the one who decided to drop me with my new husband for her ex boyfriend. I almost laughed.

"Right. She didn´t scold me for getting married in a drunken state, but for not invited her to the wedding. Can you believe it?" I snorted very unladylike.

"It seems pretty… fanatic." He laughed.

"Well, she is. But she's nice when there's not boys involved."

Danny smiled at me and staid silent for the next minutes, thinking. About what I didn´t know. But soon after, he glanced kinda sweetly at me.

"You know? Maybe… once we are in England… We can invite your family over, and your friends." He said.

I looked at him surprised. "Hey, Danny, does this means you want to tell the truth to our families or… the exact opposite?" I don´t know why I thought about that in that moment, but my brain made that connection really fast. My brain has a brain of its own that I'm not really aware of.

He looked confused, and a little nervous. Who would have thought I was going to be able to see a celebrity with his hot sexy british accent nervous, huh? I bet no one. "Well… I would like the latter… If that's ok with you." He added.

"Oh…"

See? I have a great amount of words, and that was the only thing I could think of. I'm mentally deranged or retarded like that? What the hell is wrong with me?!

"But only if you want to! I- I mean…"

"Ok." I interrupted him, surprising even myself.

I was a little scared. That meant an entirely different kind of compromise with the situation.

That meant I was going to be really married to almost every person that knew me before this.

That meant I had to pretend to be sorry for not inviting mom and my bro to a wedding.

That meant I need an excuse for that, and I needed a way to explain my relationship with one of the hottest bands in Europe.

And I didn´t even mention the fact of our marital life.

That meant I was sinking lower and lower by the second.

In other words…

That meant, pretty much, that I was doomed.

With a capital D.

…

Scratched that.

With a capital everything.

D.O.O.M.E.D.

_Please god, have mercy of me…_

_

* * *

_

_Here you go, yet another chapter. Am I the best or no, huh???_

_Thanks to the wonderful people that reviewed me, favorite me, and alert me, and read this. I love you all XD_

_Love!!_

_XOXO_


	4. III

**III**

I was seriously contemplating killing myself.

I had already thought about it, about how to do it and about how it was going to feel. It seemed quite simple; a single cut well done, deep enough, and my life was over with and with it all my problems.

But every single time I was actually thinking seriously about it (which, if I must confessed, weren't _that_ much and not even _really_ serious), Dougie interrupted me. With a tennis match in the Nintendo Wii, with a new song they wanted me to hear, with a photo shoot I needed to go to act as the proper wife, with a new gig I needed to attend to, with a ring to buy, with a pair of shoes to get, with a credit car to get over-used. I had started thinking of him as my Guardian Angel.

A weird, really cute, pierced one.

But the worst part of it all was the life in the tour bus.

Because, oh yes, we had abandoned Las Vegas a week ago and we were now in the road to whatever place they were needed to be. And with Vegas, I had completely resigned my other life, the true one. Astaire had come visiting in the hotel as much as she could, but, lucky me, she hadn´t had the lovely chance to meet the boys. Only Fletch. I think Danny had warned them about Staire, and they chose to keep their asses as far away from her as they could.

I didn´t blame them.

The boys were actually pretty good. Tom was a little goofy and a dork, but he gave that elderly-brother aura that I truly needed right there. Harry was kind and quite (until you reached a level of trust with him that I hadn´t really reached yet), and collected and nice. Danny was being a pretty good husband, making me laugh all the time and giving me my space whenever I was able to be alone. He understood I was still a little shocked for the entire situation, I knew it, and he didn´t feel good with pushing it too far on me.

Dougie was, as I already said, like my guardian angel. He was funny, sweet, caring, naughty or even perverted, but all in his good measure, and I wondered how different things would have been if instead of getting Danny, I would have gone for the younger boy. Dougie seemed to be all I ever wanted in a man, piercing, skateboard, extensive piercing and band member included.

… So, all in all, I was having a good time.

But there were times…

Oh, what a times.

There were times when all I wanted to do was curled up in my bed and die. Those times often appeared once I had finished talking to my mom, or my brother or even one to the closest friends I had back in my country. After those talks, when my credibility, my reputation, and my ability to take the best options were put on edge, I felt like cutting my wrists and just die.

And Dougie was always there to make me remembered all the good things in life. Like a great game of Mario Galaxy in the Wii, or all the shoes I could buy once this was over with. Including the apartment I was going to get myself in the center of London to get away of the repercussions my future sudden divorce would get in my family. And yes, I was a coward.

So, as I said, the tour bus was the worst part.

The only place I could get some privacy was on the bathroom (where I could snatch some more minutes with the infallible excuse of _women problems!_) or the coffin they pretend me to think as a bed. And those little moments when the boys were sleeping in their coffins, when I could get up to the playroom or something like that and enjoy the loneliness of the place.

That was where I was right there.

It was five in the morning, and it had being only an hour after they had gone all to sleep, tired of making songs and beating the shit out of each other every time one of them won with the Guitar Hero. They were still kids.

I was sitting on the couch near the window, with my legs on the back of the sofa and my head facing backward the sky. It was a relaxing time, something I really needed since I couldn´t have a bubble bath.

Oh, I seriously needed a bubble bath.

I had my IPod on, hearing to Cheap Trick and humming along. But you can´t just hum to Cheap Trick, you need to get it out, so I started singing. I'm not a bad singer, but I hadn´t sang since the whole marriage dilemma, because I didn´t wanted to be known as the girl who married a pop star to get herself a CD.

"_I want you to want me. I need you to need me!!_"

As the song went on, my voice started to be clearer and stronger, singing loudly as the rhythm filled me. I started moving with the beats, shacking my head the best way I could being upside down, and dancing as if I was on a stage.

I only stopped when the sound of clapping registered on my brain. I tried to get up quickly, forgetting the fact that I was in fact turned backwards to the floor, and succeeding in making a fool out of myself. I got up in front of Dougie's feet, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Sorry." I said, turning off my IPod.

"Dude, you have a great voice!" He exclaimed happily, shaking his head. "You could do some chorus for us!"

"Hah, no way." I stated. "What are you doing here? Weren´t you sleeping?"

"Well, I _was_. But some girl decided to start trying to imitate a banshee and waked me up." He shrugged in his hot sexy British accent. I blushed.

"If I'm a banshee, then I can´t possibly sing great. Ha, I got you!" I said to change topic.

"I said _trying to imitate_ a banshee, not actually _sounding _like one."

I thought about it for a minute, but I couldn´t find a way out. He was right. There wasn't any blind spot. Oh, well…

"Fine. You win."

"That means I can have you singing again?" He wondered looking at me like a lost puppy. He was too cute for his own good, but not enough to change my determination.

"Nope. Sorry."

"It's ok. Why are **you** here then? Aren´t you tired?"

"Tired? Of what, of doing nothing at all? I think I'm going to start talking to the furniture if I'm here any longer that's need."

Dougie laughed at that. "It's pretty hard, right? But you can talk to me instead of the furniture. Or any of the guys, for that matter."

"Yeah… Why would you say if I told you 'hey, man, I'm getting cramps and I need to get tampons without having to see the freak out faces of the ultra famous McFly'?" I asked out of maliciousness, just to see his pretty face contorted in an almost painful expression. "That's what I thought. Don't worry, Dougie. I won´t put you trough it. I'll talk to the furniture."

"Nah, it's ok. If I don´t want to listen, I can just pretend to be doing that, right? It's better than having a sofa that will _never_ listen at all."

I snickered. "So you're offering to be my girlfriend?"

"Well, no. You're boyfriend seems better. … I mean. You're _boy_ **friend**; your friend who is a guy."

"Yeah, I understand. Be cool!" I laughed, sitting back in the sofa, in a normal way this time. Dougie sat next to me. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"It's ok." Dougie smiled. He had the cutest smile I had ever seeing, rivaling only with Danny's.

We sat there watching the sky pass by us out side, in a comfortable silence. It was weird for me to been able to be in a comfortable silence with anyone, but it felt nice hearing Dougie breathing next to me. I liked it.

"Hey, Dougie?..." I asked, and he mumbled his response sleepily. "What does it feels to be adored in half the world?"

I felt him laughed quietly before answering me. "It's weird. Six years ago, I was just skating and trying to get away of school, and now… I'm in America in a tour to promote our new CD. I think I'm not very used to it yet. But it's nice. When I was younger, only my mom and my friends heard me and now it's a hell of a lot more people."

"Seems quite awesome." I grinned, not that he could see me with the lights off.

"It is quite awesome."

"But… it doesn´t annoy you to have all that freaking attention? Like paparazzis and all that?"

He waited a second or two before answering, probably thinking what to answer me. "You're worrying about what are they going to say about you, right? About the attention you're going to get once we're in England."

I nodded a little amazed.

Guys weren't supposed to be so… understanding or something.

"Isn't it weird for your girlfriends? All your fans would be judging me, saying of I'm good enough or not for Danny, if I'm fat, stupid, bad dressed, or something like that. How can your girlfriends stand that?"

"It's hard… But it's not that hard. There's always going to be someone talking bad about you, in any time. Except in this time.. it's going to reach You-tube and MySpace. There's going to be a lot more people talking about, but there's going to be an equal amount of people willing to defend you. So it's not that bad. You're going to get your own little fan club, that's for sure. You are pretty, you have style and you're smart."

I could have hugged him.

But, of course, I didn´t. Being a married woman and all.

Instead, I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. I really needed someone to reassure me I wasn´t going to get eaten by the wolves." I said smiling.

I felt him gulped nervously, and shrugged. "It's ok. I mean… We all feel a little guilty for your situation. You only slept with a boy and out of drunkenness, married him. It shouldn't be such big of deal, right?"

"Well… It's just my luck, you know? First time ever I get completely plastered, and what do I receive? Because, _noo_, I couldn`t just sleep with a stranger. No. I had to sleep with a boy I didn´t know, get married with him and then find out this boy just happened to be a super star."

I sighed. I hate my luck… Wait, I mean, I hate my NONE EXISTENT luck. Yes, that.

"So don´t feel bad. I'm… getting something out of this too, so…"

"Well, money can´t work for some things. The stress, for example." He said suddenly cold. I stared at him surprised by his coldness.

But the only thing I noticed was just how handsome he was. His red lips, his blondish hair, his built and fit body… His piercings and his tattoos. It remembered to a song of Garbage, but I didn´t think he would like it pretty much if I dedicated him 'Cherry Lips'.

"I guess you're right." I agreed, but only because I didn´t remembered what he had said earlier. I was too occupied with a specific part of the song. The one talking about eyes and spells…

"I am, believe me." Dougie nodded, and leaned again in the sofa, closing his eyes.

I mimicked his action, and was starting to fell asleep, when the sound of a light chuckle by my side, so I opened my eyes. Dougie was laughing softly. "What?" I inquired with curiosity.

"I just realized something."

Even more curious than before, I pressed the matter further. "What?"

"I don´t even know your last name, Maggie." He laughed, and I started laughing too.

I was married to one of his friends, we had live together for the last couple of weeks, he had saw me crying and sobbing, he had heard a lot of my stupid outbursts, I had beat him in Guitar Hero and in almost every game in the Wii, BUT he didn´t knew my last name, nor why it was Maggie.

"It's Avalon." I stated laughing.

"Aand…" He said signaling me to go on with it.

I sighed. It seemed like there was no way out of it. "I'm Layla Merle Magenta Avalon. Happy, now?"

"Yes. You have really unique names. Merle? _Magenta_?" He chuckled, and I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Hey! Don´t laugh of my names. My mom is a freak. Merle it's for Merle Oberon, the actress in Wuthering Heights. And Magenta for the character in The Rocky Horror Show. Layla it's because with it, psycho men can said something stupid like 'Leyla, I wanna ley ya'. No one understands that it's actually LAHY-la. No LEY-la.

"Oh, I see. Magenta. Merle. Layla." He repeated each name as if thinking it over. "Of all that choices, you went by Maggie?"

"Hey! I happened to like that name."

"I'm not saying it's not pretty! But Lay is prettier."

_HAH!_ "Only if you want **psycho pervert men saying something stupid like 'Leyla, I wanna ley ya'**. Haven´t you heard what I just told you?"

He nodded, but shrugged nonetheless. "Yes, of course. But I'm not psycho nor pervert, and, if you ask any of the boys, they would say I'm not even a man yet but a very immature child. So you don´t have to worried of me saying something like that."

I laughed at that. "Fine, then. You call me Lay. But as soon as any innuendo, and it doesn't have to be sexual, appears, I'll kill you and I'll make it look like an accident."

Dougie laughed, stretching. "Ok. You can threw me out of the bus and tell everyone I was sleep-walking." He added as his arm rested on my shoulders delicately. It felt nice and good, so I didn´t shook it out.

I liked it.

"You know? It's actually a good idea. A _really_ good idea. Are you sure you want to give me that weapon against you?"

His hand on my shoulder squeezed it slightly as he chuckled. "You seem like a good girl."

"And since I'm married to your friend, you know where I'll live." I laughed.

Dougie stiffened when I said that, and when he spoke, he did it in a colder tone than before.

"Probably."

"... Are you mad?" I asked in a low voice after an awkward silence, leaning toward him. He seemed mad. He didn´t like the word _married_ as much as myself. It was a natural reaction I myself had had when I was back in Argentina. Every time someone said something about getting married so young, I would flinched and all.

"No." He answered, relaxing a little. "I'm not mad."

"Good." I smiled, closing my eyes.

Last thing I remembered was Dougie soft chuckled when I put my hand on his chest sleepily.


	5. IV

**IV**

I woke up next morning with the sound of ice tea being stirred.

Lying.

I woke up with the bloody sun hitting my head trough the plastic-like windows of the top floor of the bus. I opened my eyes slowly, trying hard to ignore the light, but it didn´t really wok. Next second, I was wide awake,

I almost fell off the couch for the surprise of finding a huge spider only three inches away of my face.

"_Fuck!_" I muttered, sitting up.

It was a cute spider, if you must know. I love spiders, especially the big ones, so I knew right away this one, despite being a very good imitation, it was plastic. I looked up toward the window, expecting to find a reflection of something. Something like golden hair hiding behind one of the doors of the cabinets.

I smirked, grabbing the spider and without a second thought, throwing it toward Tom.

The next second, I had a young boy standing next to me looking at me outrageously. I wondered where the hell he had come up from.

"You aren't scare!" The little boy accused, pointing at me as Tom walked out of his hiding place with his hand soothing his forehead, laughing.

"…No?" I wondered slowly.

"You should!" The boy complained. "You're a girl!"

"Hey, you! Girls aren´t scare of spider, you know?" I complained too.

"Yes they are. Nikky, Loreena, Agatha and Melody are. You should too!"

"I was never scared of spiders." I stated, fighting down the urge of sticking my tongue out at him, because it was a very childish thing to do to a little boy.

I noticed the blanket covering me, but I didn´t remembered grabbing it. I didn´t even remembered knowing where the hell the blankets were kept. If I knew, it must have been one of those mysterious things were you know where the things are in a horror movie even when you never were to that place. If that makes any sense.

"It seems our dear Maggie here is not scared of things." Tom sighed mockingly.

"She's not. Of course she's not. Are _you_?" I asked, taking the toy spider out of Tom's hands and shaking it in front of his face. The little boy frowned at me.

"Why? You _should_ be shitting your pants." He said as if he was explaining something to a three-years-old. It was funny, since he was not older than 6.

"You learn that from this baboon?" I wondered, pointing at Tom.

"He's my girlfriend's cousin. Dylan, say hi to your new aunt!" Tom said laughing, trying to take the spotlight out of him.

But…

_Aunt?_

"_Aunt_?" Little Dylan wondered, opening his pretty blue eyes.

"Yes, Dyl. She's Danny's wife. So she's your aunt."

"Hi, Dylan." I smiled even when I was completely startled.

_So now I was a wife, AND an aunt?!_

"…She's pretty." The boy stated looking me up and down. "I accepted her."

"… Thanks. It's an honor." I smiled.

I swear it wasn't sarcastic.

"I like you." Dylan added, finally offering me a wide smile. He was really cute.

"Come on, let's go with your cousin so Maggie here can change and all." Tom said smiling, pushing the boy away toward the stairs. Once I was alone, I took noticed of the place I was at.

I remembered falling asleep with Dougie, hearing his soft breathing next to me. But I woke up alone.

Well… Not alone. I had a blanket. But I'm not quite sure if you can considered a blanket like company, can you?

…So, anyway, I woke up with a blanket.

Suddenly, I realized just how deep exactly I was doomed.

My fate was soap-opera-like with an unhappy ending material.

For real.

Anyway. I decided to do the best I could with what I got, and almost ran to the bathroom to clean myself and fix my hair. Those were the moments were I hate the bus. Well, one of the moments when I hated the bus, not the only one. No shower, no room to change, bad internet connection… It sucked.

So I did as much as I could on that little box, trying to touch as less as I could, and then I went out toward my luggage to get something to change. The only problem was… _where_ to change?

"Fuck…" I muttered, kneeling over my own coffin-bed with some jeans and a red and white striped shirt and a belt. Yes, I have to wear cute clothes even in a fucking bus. Sue me.

"Be my guest." I heard someone say above me, but, my oh so stupid self completely forgot she had a wall above her too, and I ended up hitting my head with it.

"Ouch!" I complained, soothing my poor, poor head.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked amused, his eyes laughing as he bit his lower lip not to let the laugh out.

"Do I look ok?" I wondered glaring at him from my bending position inside the coffin.

"Why, yes, you do. But why are you playing with your clothes in the coffin?"

"I was picturing a Barbie doll." I said with sarcasm, getting out of the bed with Danny's help. "Actually, I was trying to figure out where the hell I could change. But when I thought about asking one of you, I thought _hey! probably they don´t even care at all where the bloody hell they change_. So I dismissed that possibility."

This time, my _husband_ (I needed to get used to that, so I started calling him like that in my mind a lot) couldn't suppress his amusement any longer and burst into laughter.

"Come on, girl. You can change up and I promise we won't look." Danny laughed, pushing me toward the stairs. It felt weird having his hands dangerously low on my back, and I suddenly wanted to see how he tasted.

Weird, huh?

… Well, not really. Since he was the one who had convinced me to married him… even when I wasn´t completely myself because of the alcohol.

"I don´t trust you, you know?"

"You should. I'm your husband." He smirked, pushing me up the stairs this time.

I stopped after two steps to look at him, but since the stairs were so little, when I did it, I ended up having his gorgeous face only an inch apart. I think I blushed.

Scratch that, I'm **bloody fucking sure** I blushed.

Danny didn´t moved, and instead, he leaned a little closer.

"Are you still against practicing the kissing?" He wandered breathing against my lips.

I started nodding slightly, completely dazed by his wonderful eyes and that super hot smile. But I wasn´t so sure about it. I mean… how much bad can it do if I kiss him, right? He was my _husband,_ after all. I was supposed to kiss him. A lot.

I felt self conscious of myself when I noticed just how close his body was to mine. I could almost feel all his muscles against my thin `jama.

And it turned me on.

_Maybe I can take him up with me…_

"I…" I started, not sure what to say as my eyes moved toward his tempting lips.

"We need to look comfortable when we kiss in public." Danny pressed getting closer to me than before.

"I know."

"If I kiss you and you're surprise by it, then it would look bad." He insisted.

"I know."

_Believe me__, I knew._

I remembered the exact moment where I chose my decision.

If you have seen Grease, then you would know exactly how it was. When Kenickie and Rizzo are about to get laid in his car, but he broke the condom, and all. Including the _what the hell_ exactly after I grabbed his t-shirt and dragged him to me the last half an inch to kiss him.

And after that, I completely understood why I had ended up sleeping with him and actually getting married.

It was like liquid passion.

Almost unstoppable.

Practically irresistible.

My hands were on his oh so toned chest as his own hands worked his ways under my shirt. We continued kissing against the stairs, caressing every single patch of skin we could of the other, as I slid my legs around his waist and he pushed me closer to him by the butt.

The heat irradiating from each of us was almost unbearable, but I didn´t noticed it as his lips abandoned my own to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes, biting my lip not to moan out loud. I started unbuttoning his shirt fast, almost desperate. I wanted a bed, right there and then.

"Yikes!"

That stopped us.

Abruptly.

Danny let his face on my neck, breathing heavily, as I, completely flustered, turned to look at little Dylan watching us with disgust and fascination. I felt ashamed.

Just _a little_ because I couldn´t think properly.

"Hi…?" I said smiling, as I took my legs out of Danny's waist and put them on the floor again. His hands were still on my butt and our bodies pressed against each other, but he lifted his head of my shoulder and smirked at the little boy.

"Dyl! Man, how are you? Is your cousin here too? I thought we wouldn´t see her until at least a day." He said playing it cool.

But his hands never leaved my butt and he only moved them slowly up to my naked waist to started drawing patterns there oh so slowly and oh so hotly.

Dylan seemed a little confused. "Gioo was near so we came." He explained.

A very pretty brunette girl appeared from one side, frowning at Danny and taking Dylan behind her. "Hey, you, Rat Man. Stop giving porn shows to my cousin! He's only six, for goddamned sakes!"

"Chill out, Gioo. It's just my wife and me." Danny offered her his most charming smile, finally letting go of me, but it didn´t work on the girl.

"Yea, right. You fuck the girl, you force her to married you, you pay her, and now you try to rape her?" She snapped, pointing at my _husband_ accusatively.

So, she knew.

"No. None of that…" Danny stated, shaking his head, but he decided to take the spotlight on the girl. "Oh, shut it, Gioo! What manners do you have if you don´t even introduce yourself to my _**wife**_?"

Gioo was about to complained, but then she remembered me, and smiled widely. "Hi! I'm Giovanna, Tom's girlfriend." She said. "You can call me Gioo, for short. It's easier."

"Hi. Maggie here." I smiled, waving at her. If I were in Argentina, I would have kissed her on the cheek as I did with every person I liked. But british people (and every north-hemisphere people too) were a lot more cold than that. So I just waved.

"Finally, another girl to see how it is to live with these boys. Poor you, you don´t even have a bathroom." She sighed. She was about to say something else, but noticed the clothes on the floor. "And you didn´t even let her change! Danny, you mean!" Gioo snapped, hitting the boy on the arm. She grabbed the clothes, pushing him away, and turned to me smiling. "Here, go change. I'll make sure this boy doesn´t rape you or anything."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ok. Thanks."

Up stairs, I changed as quickly as I could, and walked down only seven minutes after getting up, dressed with my clothes and a red ribbon I had on the shirt.

_I'm so fashion and vintage. __I rock._

Gioo and Danny were talking in a low voice about what I thought was the marriage, but as I went closer, they changed the topic to the tour. Even when it was a _little_ suspicious, I played it cool. As it seemed, that night we would be sleeping on a hotel.

Thank god.

"Well, dude and dudettte. Dyl, Tom and I are getting out for the day. So I'll see you two this night. Take care, Maggie. Danny, keep your hands to yourself in places _**I **_can touch!" She laughed, waving at us as she skipped to the living room. Only then I noticed the bus wasn´t moving.

Danny turned to me once we were alone. "So."

"So." I replied, feeling completely weird. Like… jumping him again.

"Are you still _that hard_ against snogging?" He wondered.

The first thought that cross my mind was what kind of hard did he meant to.

_Oh__, I'm a pervert._

"Maybe not." I replied slowly, grinning stupidly. "Now I understand a lot of things. Like… why did I accept to married you."

"You didn`t understood _that_ before?" He asked with mocking hurt.

"Nope. Despite how hot you are, I wouldn´t have married you just like that." I accepted without even noticing it.

"Aw, so you think I'm hot!" Danny exclaimed, passing an arm trough my shoulders.

"You're obnoxious!" I exclaimed half annoyed half laughing. Danny laughed with me as we walked into the living room.

It felt good, be able of act like this with Danny.

Even when it was utterly weird.

"Let's eat something!" Danny announced once we reached the living room, and he leaved me standing next to the table where Dougie was watching TV to open all the cabinets, searching for something edible.

I sat in front of Dougie. "Hi. Thanks for tonight." I said in a low voice, smiling. I wasn´t really sure if I could say that out loud, since I was married to his friend.

Dougie, however, barely looked over the TV and nodded coldly.

"Well, here we go! There's nothing better." Danny said putting a bowl of cereal and milk in front of me as he ate from his. "Want some, Doug?"

"No." The boy said as coldly as he had nodded to me, and he stood up, walking away just like that. Danny and I heard him climb the stairs.

"… So, it's _his_ time of the month." He joked, taking the empty seat Dougie had left.

I was still watching the place were Dougie had disappeared, a little shocked.

Was he mad at me?

At Danny?

At the bus?

"Time of the month?"

"Yeah. You know…" Danny trailed off with his mouth full of cereal. I started eating too. "PMS-ing and all."

"Oh!" I laughed, but immediately felt bad about laughing. "So… How much time are we going to stay here in United States before going to London?" I wondered. It had being bugging me for a while now.

"A week. Two top." Danny asked as he started changing channels.

I nodded.

I couldn´t hide the excitement of _**going to England without having to pay a single pound!!!**_

"Hey." Danny called me after some moments in silence as we both watched an ancient re-run of Full House. I looked up to him and found him smiling awkwardly, fake. "Have you… talk to your family about… coming to London when we arrived?" He wondered.

_Damn_.

However, I knew him enough to know that he was hiding something. "Did you?" I replied suspiciously.

"Yes."

"… And?" I pressed the matter.

"My mom, after an hour of screaming and screaming last night. told me that I **better** get her daughter-in-law and her family to my house the same day as we arrive. She seemed a little mad at you too, just so you know." Danny said quickly.

"Oh."

And there it goes my amazing talking ability.

"I understand your mother about hating me. I mean, I took her baby away and we didn´t even invite her to the wedding. Beside, of course, the fact that she doesn't know me at all and is going to probably blame it all to the band, just so _you_ know. Tom, Doug and Harry will probably have to bear with it too."

Danny paled as I talk.

"You think?"

"Let's hope that's the _only_ thing she does." I muttered, suddenly feeling very afraid of facing our parents. "You know?... What about just getting the hell away? I don´t know, having a honeymoon and all. That way we don´t have to be worried about them."

I saw him really thinking it over, but in the end he shook his head. "Mom will kill me."

"Yeah. My mom probably will kill you too." I laughed. He smirked.

"So…………. I was wondering if you could ask your parents?" He said. "You surely don´t want to contradict my mom. Not when you're already in her black book."

"I see what I can do." I said in my business voice, jokingly.

"I'll pay."

"You better." I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him.

We kept talking and mocking one another for a while, until I decided it was time to talk to my mom about this, and Danny left with the excuse of _having to beat Doug in Guitar Hero once and for all_.

I grabbed the phone almost shaking. And marked.

"Hola?" My mom voice sound clear trough the phone, and I suddenly wanted to run back to Argentina.

Or at least back with Astaire.

Oh! And erased the marrying thing.

… Somewhat.

"Mom, hi." I said slowly. It took her five seconds to recognize me.

"Cómo te atrevés a casarte sin mi presencia?!" She snapped. It was one of the first things she said to me every time we talked: _how dare you marry someone without my presence._ "Irresponsable!"

"Yes, mom. I'm fine. I'm glad you're healthy too. I was calling to make an invitation reach you. To London. From my husband's family." I tried to say between her yells.

She kept screaming about my lack of love for our family and stuff like that, and I was quite sure she hadn´t even heard me. But I wasn´t going to repeat myself. Sooner or later, my words would sink in her head.

"What?!" She finally yelled with a different tone, getting back with the English. She didn´t like much speaking English, but she used it when she needed to.

"My husband –you know? Danny Jones- has a _family_ in England. And his mom wants to invite all of us to her house the week after the next one. That means you, Hareton and Astaire, of course."

Yeah, I was going to invite Astaire. Sue me! I didn´t have a father to go to, but I have a best friend that it was almost like a sister.

My mom went silent, trying to process all she had just heard. After a while, I could even _heard_ her happiness. "Oh, fantastic."

"Yeah, mom, I know." I smiled. "I'll call you when it's all settle, ok?"

"Yes, cariño. Send kissed to Danny. And all the boys." She said.

"You only like him because he invited you to Europe!" I mocked, sending kissed to her as I hang up.

I sighed.

It had gone a lot better than I had think it would.

I walked up the stairs to find the boys killing each other with the Guitar Hero.

"Mom sends kisses." I announced as I took the place behind them.

"Really?" Dougie asked. "She took it fine!"

"Yep. Because Europe was involved." I laughed. "She accepted to come, so you only have to tell me when and where."

"Great!" Danny exclaimed happily. "Now McFly won´t have to look for another stud!"

"Pfft. You're the _stud_?" Dougie mocked.

"Why, of course." Danny said, taking advantage of the game to make a very complicated but very stupid-looking thing with the guitar. I started laughing along with Doug. "Hey!"

"Sorry, mate. But that is the least stud-esque looking thing I ever saw."

"I think it's kinda cute, in a completely-stupidly way." I joked, laughing at his frown and pout.

"Hey, that's not the way to treat your husband!" Danny replied mockingly.

"You're supposed to nod and say yes to your wife!" I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. Yep, I'm really mature.

We kept playing like that for a while, until Doug decided to be a good best-man and interfere, saying that we could fix it all with a game of Guitar Hero.

That I won.

It was almost too late when we arrived to the hotel, and went directly to eat. Gioo, Dylan, Tom and Harry (he had disappeared sometime around… I don´t know when… weird boy) were already there, so when we sat, they had already eaten. Of course, they being males didn´t rejected a second food, and Gioo and I stared at them completely marveled by their stomachs.

And after that, when it was time to go to sleep, and after I had said good night to all…

I was faced with a dilemma.

A very important one.

Danny and I were standing in the middle of the presidential suite on a five stars hotel, feeling like two scared cats and not two children in Disney as we should have.

Both of us were staring at the king size bed, probably thinking the same. We were married, right? We were going to be married for a while, too. So why not just… sleep in the same bed, right?

Well, it wasn´t as easy as they all make it look like. Actually, it was quite difficult.

"Look. I'll sleep on the couch." Danny stated.

I thought about that option. It seemed smart enough and would have saved us a lot of awkwardness.

But you should know by now I don´t always do what it's best.

Or even what I think to do.

"No." I denied, shaking my head. He looked at me surprise; he didn´t expect me to be so straight forward about it. "We're not going to sleep in different beds once we're in your mother's house, right? So, why not just… _practice_? Or something like that."

Danny's eyes glistened in the half lit room. "If you want…" He smiled, walking closer to me.

But I didn´t notice it until he was inches away because I was too immerse in his wonderful eyes. "…Yes?" I murmured, incapable of moving. Danny closed the distance and put his hands on each of my arms, going slowly up until they reached my shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"We're married." I stated again.

I needed to kiss him.

No. I needed _him_ to kiss **me**.

**Now**.

"But are you willing to accept all the marital benefits?"

Was I?

Of course.

And his voice becoming huskier and throatier and sounding a lot like a deep growl was just another turn on.

Instead of answering him, I put my hands on his chest and kissed his lips softly.

That was all it took us to let loose.

Suddenly, my pajama pants were in the floor, his were following them, my shirt was flying trough the room and my hands were tiring off his t-shirt, roaming trough his chest and down his abdomen.

When we fell to the bed, with nothing but our underwear separating us, I thanked god, Zeus or who ever, that we had lock the door. This time, we weren't going to have a six years old boy staring.

Danny's hands were all over me, as his lips traveled down my mouth to my neck, my chest and my tummy. He skillfully got rid of my bra and licked and nipped every single expose skin.

I slid my hand under his boxers, as the other got rid of that piece of clothes. I snickered when I heard him moaned, but he kissed me forcefully to shut me up. I smirked, helping him take my undies off, feeling him moving closer and, finally, thrusting inside me.

He moved faster and faster with every moan and sigh, as I started marking his rhythm.

If this was how it had went that fateful night, I probably wouldn´t remember it because I fainted for the pleasure. Or something like that.

* * *

_Here's another chapter. With some Danny action for all of you who want him with Maggie XD. Hopefully you'll like it, because I'm not really sure about this one. Tell me what you think. The next chapter can take a little longer, because it's not totally finished, but not longer than a week._

_Oh! And I'm looking for a beta reader. If any of you wants to bare with this, be my guest, and send me a review or a PM._

_Love!!!_

_XOXO_


	6. V

**V**

I woke up naked with Danny's arms around my belly. _Again_. Except this time I remembered what had happened. And I didn´t regret it in the least.

I smiled softly, still sleepy, and cuddled against his body, putting my arms around his waist, thinking, of course, that he was asleep.

But, me being the lucky girl that I am, he wasn´t.

"Maggie?" He said in a very sexy husky sleepy voice that made me want to jump him again.

I contemplated the possibilities of pretending to be asleep still, but I dismissed them. "Yes?"

He smiled. I heard it in his breathing. "How are you?" Danny asked hugging me closer to him.

"Fucking tired. And you?" I laughed, hearing the vibrations of his chest when he laughed too. Of course I was tired.

It hadn´t been once, or even twice.

Nope.

"Horny." He stated with a clear smirk in his voice. "You know when people talk about finding their soul mates and all that rubbish?" I only nodded, waiting for his next words, sure that it wasn´t even remotely a love declaration. "Well, I think this is what they talked about. The both of us together…it's like…"

"Liquid fire?" I offered.

"Exactly. You know? I could make a song with that. And since we're married, I wouldn´t even have to pay you!" He laughed. "It would go something like this: _You and me, we should be making liiiiquid fire, whenever we're together!!!_" He sang, doing a bad imitation of Plain White Tees.

I laughed until his statement reached my brain. We were married. Like… really married. Marital benefits and all.

Danny noticed me tensing up. "What's wrong, huh?"

"Well… I was… wondering… Where does this leave us, you know?" I said softly.

The silence was only ruined by our breathings.

A moment went by, and then another, but we stayed in silence.

"Well…" Danny started. "We could always… make it real?" He suggested. My heart, my soul, my _everything_ felt like it was being thrown down the toilet. And worst of all was that I didn´t even feel _panick_ed about his proposition.

"We're married, and we have to pretend to be married to others, so… Why don´t we just enjoy this?" Danny said with a grin, and I couldn´t help but laugh.

"Horny dog."

"_That_ I am."

"This is really confusing."

"But you can´t deny that we work together." He smirked, letting his hand travelling down my naked back.

"You're sounding like some stud in a soap opera." I mocked, smacking his chest with a laugh.

"Come on! Hadn't you thought this marrying thing could be just for fun?" Danny asked.

"Now you're talking like Rhett Butler." I told him. It was a surreal moment. Me, my husband, naked, in the bed of a hotel, while people in England knew we were together, and it had been just a mistake.

But I couldn´t deny he was right. We did work together and the fact I not only didn´t want to get off the bed, but also wanted a second go (or third or even more), was a clear sign of that. I never stayed in bed just talking. I didn´t like it. I felt uncomfortable.

But with Danny… it was different.

"Let's do this. We can forget about the marriage; it's just a paper and a ring." A very cute ring, may I add. Danny had bought me a beautiful Tiffany's ring, diamond, platinum and all. "And we can try to… go with the flow? Be a couple. Something like that."

I stared at him, surprised. "Are you… asking me to your girlfriend?!"

"Yeah. Why not? I asked you to marry me and you accepted without second thoughts." He smirked.

"Wait. _What_?" I snapped. I don´t know why it annoyed me so much. I had assumed it was just a thing of the moment, not a proposal involved. And I didn´t know **he** remembered. I had thought he didn´t! Like me!

"What what?" Danny said, confused, and only when I sat up (with the sheets carefully on my torso), did he realize his mistake. "Oh." He understood, and even when it was obvious, it surprised me he did. He was a man, he wasn´t supposed to understand what I was saying when I wasn´t saying complete phrases and I was freaking out for something not really that important. "I don´t remember everything, just some things."

"What things?" I snapped. "Were you even drunk?" I added glaring at him.

Danny looked up. "Of course I was! Do you really think if I wasn´t I would have put you in this situation?! I know not everyone wants to be famous and known!" He yelled, standing up without really caring that he was fully naked. And I couldn´t help but stare.

He was beautiful

What the hell was he doing with someone like me?

I stood up too. "Sorry."

"No!" Danny snapped angrily. For some reason or another, I knew I had touched a sensible spot. "Do you think I'm a heartless, insensible, son of a bitch?" He asked with venom.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, and I didn´t even knew why. "No, Danny. I don´t think that." I said in a low voice. "I'm sorry."

I heard him sigh, and the next thing I felt were his arms on my waist and his laughter in his chest. "We're really stupid." He stated, and I laughed too. "Look! We even had our first newlywed spat! Don´t you think we should celebrate?"

And he was still naked, hugging me with only the Egyptian cotton sheets separating us.

"Like what?"

Danny only smirked, and kissed my cheek, then my forehead, my other cheek and finally my mouth, as he pushed me to the bed. I snickered.

"Come on, it's late! You're probably needed downstairs." I said, laughing, putting my hands on his chest to keep him away. And, yes, also to feel him up. Sue me!

He pouted. "They can wait. We're supposedly enjoying our honeymoon."

"And I need a shower." I added, but too late did I realize my mistake, when Danny grinned devilishly at me.

"Good then." He smirked, getting up and dragging me along with him. Danny grabbed my hand as he pushed open the enormous bathroom's doors and led me inside the HUGE shower with the sheets still over my body. I was laughing so hard I didn´t think about moving when I saw the smirking Danny opening the shower, closing the door of it, and getting inside with me.

He threw my sheets away as he kissed me against the wall. It was so "romantic 80's movie". I loved it… Yes, it could also be a porn movie, too. But… who didn´t want to appeared in a porn movie, huh? At least once!

The development of the scene turned to the latter when the door of the bathroom opened and someone else walked in. It was possibly another man to make it a ménage-à-trois. Or…

Something else entirely.

Like Dougie looking at us, completely surprised. I saw him pale, but it could have been a trick of the light and the steam.

"…Sorry." He said, but he didn´t move. Danny stopped kissing me and turned toward his friend.

"Want something, Doug?" He asked, his hands still on too-personal parts of my body.

"Fletch wants us in the hall." Dougie shrugged, and then turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

"Next time, remind me to lock the door." Danny said against the skin of my neck, but I had lost the mood.

"Let's shower so you can get down and I can go… do something." I smiled with my hands on his hair.

Danny pouted again, but sighed. "Duty calls."

I laughed at that, finishing my shower. I was awfully conscious of his presence next to me, but I tried to ignore it as I washed my hair. Awfully difficult, mind you, when you have said boy grabbing your waist and starting to kiss your neck slowly. In the end, the only way out I found was to the kick him out after sticking my tongue out at him.

* * *

That day was going to be a nightmare, I just knew it.

I had went down to the hall with Danny, ready to leave him there and run to go somewhere else, like shopping or making phone calls, but Fletch stopped me. I was needed to go to a photo shoot with the boys to act like the proper wife.

A _**photo shoot**_.

Fletch was on cocaine again.

I, being the sweet, nice and really cute girl I am, agreed to accompany them, even when I was sure something was up. And that didn´t even have to do with the fact that Dougie was extremely quite. No. It was because Harry and Tom were sharing knowing glances that I just _**knew**_ were about me.

The car ride was a nightmare too, silent, giving me the opportunity to fear. What was going to happen? The three men that weren't cheerful or gloomy were acting as if they had a bomb in their hands and they needed to be careful not to make it explode.

My answer came when we arrived to a huge park where the photo shoot was going to take place.

It was a _wedding_ photo shoot.

I wanted to kill myself.

My fears were confirmed when a purple and pink haired girl grabbed my arm and dragged me away to fix my hair and make up. I glared at the boys (otherwise known as Spawns of Satan) while the girl dragged me away, speaking constantly. I didn´t understand a word of what she said, but as soon she forced me on a high seat and put an eye brush near my face, I stopped caring and only focused on biting my lip and not yelling.

The worst part came later.

Cassidy (the girl) smiled widely with a (really, truly beautiful) marvel colored dress in her hands, saying she would help me put it on. It was big and princess-like, but it had something amazingly new about it. It was probably Vivienne Westwood, or something like that. I could almost die happy now.

My hair was done in perfectly in loose ringlets, with a headdress made of delicate blue flowers. Despite how fast Cassidy had worked, I was beautiful.

But then… Then she approached me with the dress in her hands. That was scarier than anything.

Out of reflex, I gave three steps back, and ran away of the trailer, but I collided with something and almost fell to the floor before I could go too far.

"Whoa, there." Dougie laughed, grabbing my shoulders to keep me steady. He was smiling again, so I smiled widely back.

"Thanks." I said, before realizing he was keeping me there and not letting me escape. "See ya!" I exclaimed, thinking the surprise will be enough to get him out of my way while I ran.

It wasn´t like that, and even Cassidy appeared again, grabbing my arm. "Don´t run! You'll ruin your lovely hair." She sighed, dragging me again toward the trailer. I pleaded Dougie to help me wordlessly, but he shrugged, silently telling me there was nothing he could do.

"Oy!" Cassidy suddenly squealed, making me jumped.

"What?" I snapped.

"I can´t put the dress alone! It's impossible!" She grinned, and I noticed a wicked glisten in her eyes. "Hey, you!" She exclaimed, opening the door again, when I picked a glance over her shoulder, I noticed Dougie still there, smirking. "Help me, would you? It's the fastest way, since I won´t have to put every single piece on separately." Cassidy sighed.

Before he could even take in what she had just said, I interrupted him. "Please! I wouldn´t be able of stand dressing part by part, and I don´t even want to know how many parts I'll have on!"

Dougie sigued. "Ok, I'll help." He accepted, getting in the trailer with us. His eyes widened when he saw the dress. "And what I am supposed to do to get her inside, huh?"

"You pick her up and I'll take care of the rest." Cassidy assured him.

Dougie extended his arms to do what he was told, and he lifted me up easily, bridal style. I was so close to him I could feel his steady breath on my neck.

And it gave me goose bumps.

I looked at him feeling a blush on my cheeks, but he was too busy trying to follow the indications of Cassidy. I didn´t even noticed when I was standing in the floor, surrounded by the layers and layers of my dress.

Cassidy clapped. "Great! Now, Douglas, get out so I can zip the dress." She announced, pushing Dougie out of the room. She then turned to me. "You know, girl? That thing right there…"

"What?" I asked confused. She didn´t answered my question and instead laughed.

"Oh, so you don´t! Then just ignore me. Take your shirt and bra off, so I can tighten the corset."

I did what she said feeling more and more confused. However, I couldn´t think much once she started tighten the dress. I completely understood Rose from Titanic, or Elizabeth from Pirates of the Caribbean now. I couldn´t breath and Cassidy had to help me take my jeans off because I couldn´t bend down.

But the image the mirror gave back was worth it. I didn´t even believe that I was the amused girl from the other side of the glass, looking at me. That girl had splendid long curled dark hair, a beautiful face, and a body to die for. Maybe just a little too much of breast, but most men like that, right?

"Thanks!" I exclaimed happily, hugging Cassidy.

She laughed. "It's ok, girl. You look beautiful." She nodded.

After that, Cassidy helped me to get out of the trailer, and she guided me to where the Danny was, all cleaned up and looking _hot_. Danny was the most gorgeous man I had probably ever seen, with his navy blue tuxedo matching my flowers, and his hair perfectly combed. He was quite a sight.

"Here comes my lovely bride. If I had known you would be looking this good, I would have insisted on a normal wedding." Danny announced with a smirk.

I recuperated my cool quickly. "Are you saying I wasn´t hot when we married?" I pouted, approaching them.

He laughed, grabbed my hand, and kissed my cheek. "You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, even when you just wake up." Danny said with a grin and a wink, and I blushed.

Cassidy cooed next to me. "Aw, you two are so cute! And she's ten times hotter than your ex girlfriend." She stated mockingly.

I was surprised for her familiarity with Danny, but I didn´t say anything. Especially because I was mentally freaking down about my dress. Once I was dressed, standing in front to Danny already dressed too, with that great ring in my hand, and a wedding setting including an altar, and adding the fact that I had just had sex with my husband that same morning, I finally realized I was really, truly, deeply, married.

And it scared me, because I started imagining my life.

Right now, I was married to a man I didn´t love, but really desired, but what if…? What if this turned even more cliché and I ended up incapable of pretend because I had fallen in love with him, and Danny only wanted me for the sex? Or what if _**he**_ fell in love and when I don´t he locked me up on his house and had me as his sex slave? Or what if-…?!

"It's ok." I felt someone whispering in my ear, and I realized it was Dougie, standing next to me while Cassidy was fixing his hair. _Again_.

"Yeah…" I nodded in a low voice. "Does Cassidy know you guys?" I wondered.

Dougie smirked. "She's our stylist. She's like… a confessor, or something like that." He laughed.

"Do you think this photo shoot is going to be hell?" I asked suddenly, opening my eyes a little scared.

"Not really." He grabbed my hand, squeezing it a little. "We're going to be with you, and you look stunning." Dougie stated, dragging me toward the set. It was difficult to walk in the grass in those one hundred inches heels, but he helped me to stay on my feet, and made me stop in front of the altar.

I looked up to him to thank him, but his looks made me stop dead in my tracks and almost fell face first to the floor. Then I started laughing incontrollable. He was dressed as a woman, a very nice and hot and manly woman. A long, light blue dress was on his body, marking muscles I hadn´t realized he had, and a long blonde wig was on his head. Looking at him, I understood what the girls fans of visual kei loved about the band. Dougie looked _sexy_ dressed like a woman. It was as if the femininity made his manliness stand out. His vans stepping out from the dress were just an addition to his image.

"Hey, I'm your maid of honor! You shouldn´t be laughing!" He snickered. And I finally felt relaxed.

"Thanks. Now, come on. We have some photos to take." I announced smiling, grabbing his hand and pushing him right in front of the altar, where a priest, Tom, waved at me. Harry was the only one that had received the normal role, and he was the best man.

The photographer introduced himself to me, and after a short words exchange, he started ordering the posses.

The first shoots were the ones down the aisle and on the altar. Dougie and Harry walking side by side with laugh clear in their faces, then Danny, and then me. It was like a big child's game and I was really having fun for once. Then came the photos at the altar. Tom was officiating as the priest, and his mockeries were so damn funny it was pretty hard to keep a straight face or even a completely-in-love face as the photographer wanted Danny and I to have. Beside, Dougie at my side was pretending to faint for the emotion, while Harry, being the good best man he was, was fanning him with his hand trying to look as worried as he could. At least 1000 photos later, we ended up sitting in the floor laughing our asses off.

Until the photographer, named Phil, told us he needed one photo of the kiss. Danny and I shared a glance as he helped me stand up and the others took their places. I was thinking about the reaction the kiss would have. We had proven before that it was hard to resist each other when there was that kind of touch involved, and I was surely not going to felt comfortable making out in front of so many people.

Phil indicated what he wanted, and Danny stood in front of me, grabbing my hand and leaning toward me until our foreheads touched.

"If I have to be married…" He whispered, as Phil took photos of us. Danny interrupted his words when he leaned to kiss me ever so softly. I closed my eyes, letting myself get lost in the kiss. It was amazing. So sweet and nice. When everyone started clapping, signaling the end of the set shooting, we slowly broke apart, and he smiled at me.

"… I'm glad it's with you." He finished in a low husky voice.

* * *

_So, here's yet another chapter I hope you like. It took me some time, but I actually wanted to have next one ready before I'll update this. And that's how it's going to be from now on. I will not updatea chapter unless I have the next one ready. This way, you won´t have to wait so much between chapters, ok??? Besides, I want to make an announcement. I now have a wonderful, amazing, lovely beta reader. Let's clap for the fantastic Wish.. for reading this and fixing it up. Thank you!!!!_

_Oh, I have another announcement. Or something like that. My dear friend Karo (Timotha Learie XD) said that to help writers with their writer's block, we should get a group of helping people. XD. So, beside my beta, I'm looking for two lovely persons to help me with the ploting of the story. So, if any of you want this, just let me know. Hope at least one would XD._

_Love!!!_

_**XOXO**_


	7. VI

**VI**

I stared at him when he smirked, trying to rationalized what he had just told me. It was hard, but after some time, I did.

"Even when this means the realization of one of my nightmares, I'm glad you're my Boogeyman." I said as a response to his declaration. I was never a good one to deal with serious issues, so I always started joking. Of course, there's that saying that states that everything you say while joking it's actually what you want to say but don´t dare to.

In this case, that was true.

Danny laughed out loud. "It's my pleasure." He laughed.

"Maggie!" Phil called me. It was easy of he called us for our names. "I'm going to take your pictures now." He announced, ushering me toward a beautiful bridge over one of the little lakes the park had. "Get up and do whatever you like. Try to look comfortable, relax, happy. Anything you want to do, it's fine." He said while he prepared the camera. "Just remember you just got married."

I got over the bridge, and as Phil started shooting, I made as many posses as I could. I basically tried to look as he had told me. And it was a somewhat easy task to achieved, until Dougie, Harry, Danny and Tom decided I was being too boring, so chose to interfere in the shooting from the behind him, making faces, and making posses they wanted me to do. I tried to imitated them while I laughed, making a complete fool out of myself. But Phil didn´t complain, so he might have liked what he saw. Weird man, he was. And soon enough, after some photos with Danny as the married couple, and Dougie dressed as a woman, who was supposed to be my maid of honor, I was done. There was only left the boys pictures, but I was finished.

And I had survived.

At the end of the day, Cass helped me to the trailer again, and took my dress off with my help. She told me the photos were amazing, and that Danny and I looked great together. Cassidy had tried to add something else about something, but she stopped mid-sentence, saying that she couldn´t say a lot of things if I didn´t notice by myself. Even when that annoyed the hell out of me, I didn´t hold it against her, and instead hugged her for her concern with making me look my best. Cassidy smiled, and when I was about to walked out of the trailer, she stopped me.

"You know what? I'll tell them it was grass stained." She announced, grabbing the dress and folding it with amazing speed.

I looked at her confused as she grabbed a bag and put the dress in. "What?"

"The dress. You loved the dress. And you didn´t have a proper wedding. So now, if you want to throw a party, you have the dress." She smiled, and I hugged her tightly again.

"Oh my god! Thank you!!" I squealed. If I ever got married for real, I had the dress problem already solved.

She laughed, and we walked out of the trailer. Fletch and the boys were already waiting for me, and they waved at Cassidy. This time, I stopped her.

"If I ever do that party," _or ever get married_, "I want you to be one of my bridesmaids." I said.

"For real?!" Cassidy asked surprised. I only nodded, because Fletch was calling out for me, telling me to hurry up. I hugged Cassidy one last time, and then ran to the car, jumping in with my bag and slamming the door shut once I was in.

"Geesh, can´t a girl pour her heart out without being interrupted!" I complained with a smile. I was sitting in the back of a luxurious car, and Danny was sitting right next to me.

"You were pouring your heart out?" Fletch asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. I told her I was going to ditch Daniel for her." I stated, sticking my tongue out at him. Danny playfully smacked my leg. "Don´t worry." I said smiling at him. "We could always do a three-some." I added, making them laughed.

"Well, despite this… You two were really good. Everyone believed you were a real couple." Fletch said with a nodded.

"Yeah. I think the next time I hear '_aaaaaaaww what a cute couple_,' I'm going to hang myself." Tom stated, making a high-pitched voice with annoyance. I laughed.

"Or you could start charge people for saying that." Harry offered.

"You know? That could work." Tom said putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"We could act as cute as possible, and then it would be fifty-fifty!" Danny added, putting an arm on my shoulders and kissing my forehead.

"Hey! And what about me, huh?" Tom complained. "It should be 30%, 30%, 30%!"

"So the 10% left goes to me!" Dougie exclaimed, laughing, but somehow it seemed forced.

Tom looked at him confused until he realized his mathematical mistake. "Ok, fine. You can keep the 10%" He accepted.

"Why don´t we do it 19% for each of you?" I offered with an innocent smile.

Danny, Tom and Harry nodded, accepting it, but Dougie looked at me suspiciously.

"And why would you be keeping 24%, huh?" He smirked.

"Why? Because I'm the one that has to tolerate you all." I snickered.

"Oh, yeah?" Danny mocked with a malicious smile. I almost winced.

Almost.

Instead, I remained in my place and looked at him. "Yeah."

Next thing I know, I have Danny's hands on my waist, tickling me mercilessly. I started laughing almost hysterically, as I tried to moved away of his hands and the other Spawns of Satan just laughed along. Of course, he didn´t let go, and by the time Fletch decided he had had enough and told us to stop because we had reach a destination and he didn´t want to let us like that in the car, I was on Danny's and Harry's lap with my head on Dougie's.

I blushed.

I probably did something weird with my face without even noticing it, because Dougie started laughing really loud. In exchange, I smacked him hard on his leg, successfully shutting him up.

Danny grabbed my wrist and helped me sit on his lap again, letting his hands on my waist.

"Do you still want to keep the 24%?" Tom laughed, arching an eyebrow.

"No." I shook my head. "Now I want 30%" I stated, sticking my tongue out at them. Danny only smirked and extended his hand in front of him in a clear warning. "You wouldn´t dare." I stated, but as soon as he smirked wider, and extended his hand to me, I yanked and moved as quickly and gracefully as I could out of his reach… right on over the door next to Dougie, pushing him toward the opposite door to make room for me and my ass.

Once I was safe, I stuck my tongue out at him from behind Dougie, laughing with the others. As Danny was about to jumped toward me, Fletch opened the front door.

"Done." He announced, looking strangely at us when he saw where I was sitting.

I smiled at him. "Was everything alright?" I asked in my sweetest voice, and Fletch nodded a little reluctantly, igniting the car.

He drove us off, complained about his now **five** annoying Bart Simpsons, which only made us laugh even more than before. We were needed back in the hotel so the boys could do some telephone interviews, and I was free to do whatever I wanted.

Which, just in case you were wondering, was to call Astaire.

"_Oh my god, Mag!!!!!!_" She squealed, so fast she didn´t even give me time to yank the phone away of my ear. "_How are you?!! I missed you so much! Vegas is so boring without you!!_"

Which probably meant her ex had gone to work.

"Fine, I'm fine. I… I just got back from a photo shoot. Can you believe it? A photo shoot?"

"_That's so cool!!! What was it about?"_

"Take a blind guess."

She thought about it for a long minute. "_…Don´t tell me… A wedding?!!_" And, of course, the obvious answer was the last to appear in her mind.

"Yep. A Wedding."

Next, a great squeal that had made any _Clueless_ girl ashamed of hers.

"_OH MY GOD!!! THAT'S SO COOL!!!!!!!!! Tell me EVERYTHING!!!!!_" Astaire yelled, making me deaf.

I ignored that for our friendship, and, instead, I proceed to tell her everything. Everything since the very arrival to the park, to the dress, to the photos themselves, to the tickles in the car…everything I could think of.

She listened to me like the great friend she was, squealing in the appropriate parts, and cooing when she was needed to, and even snapping at something when she wanted to. After almost fifteen minutes of talking, Astaire seemed relax with the inputs of my life.

And she hadn´t even heard the greatest part.

"So… that's _almost_ all what happened this week." I smiled, knowing she was going to pick up immediately.

"_What do you mean by __**almost**__?_" She wondered.

"Well, there's always the part where Danny's mom invited my family to her house. Bonding, I suppose, or something like that. That and wanting to kill her daughter-in-law for marrying her baby without her presence."

"_That's amazing!!! What did your mom say? I bet she isn´t angry anymore_."

She knew us too well.

"She _sends the boys kisses_. You'd think she cares more for Europe than for her daughter." I laughed. This time, she hadn´t understood what I meant.

Astaire laughed. "_No one could stay angry with the person inviting them to Europe all inclusive. And how about your brother? What did he say? I bet he's more reluctant_."

I sighed. "I haven´t talk to him still. But I bet he's pretty excited too. He always wanted to see the place where the Sex Pistols started playing." I smirked. Fine, it was going to be hard. "And how about you, Staire?"

"_Oh, well, nothing as exciting as what happened to you, my friend. I hung out with Brian and all, just mucking around_." She laughed.

"That's good. But I wasn´t talking about that. I was wandering what was your opinion, what are _**you**_ thinking about the trip."

It took her exactly three minutes, which gave enough time to put the mobile far away of my ear so that her high-pitched yell wouldn´t hurt my ear. She kept yelling and yelling for a while, until she finally shut up.

"_Alright, I'm calm now_." Staire stated with a wide smirk. "_Care to enlighten me?_"

"Not at all. Danny's mom said to invite my family. Babe, you **are** my family. So you're invited." I explained with a wide smile

"_Maggie…_" She started, and I feared for the worst. "_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! YOU'RE THE BEST AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!!!!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!! I'M GOING TO BE STAYING IN DANNY JONES' HOUSE!!!!!_"

"Ok…." I said laughing. "Just try and let your fangirl obsession out here, alright?"

Astaire laughed, and started making plans about getting to London. I didn´t hear her. Maybe because I was used to zoned her out when she started talking about things. Or perhaps because Danny had come in the bedroom, and was now sitting next to me with a wide smile on his lips.

I smiled at him, and moved a little so he could be more comfortable. Instead, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to him, putting my head on his chest as he leaned on the bed. I smirked, and let him do as he pleased.

Astaire kept talking and talking. Danny, on the other hand, closed his eyes and let his hands roamed up and down my arm in a slow manner, just touching me with the tip of his fingers. That only succeeded in turning me on.

"_You're spacing out_." Staire finally stated.

I opened my eyes, surprised. "Not really." I stated with a smile. Danny's hand slid up my arm, and traveled toward my waist, sliding down the t-shirt.

_"Yes, you are… Oh my god! Danny's with you_!" She screamed so loud that even Danny, some inches up from where the mobile was, heard her. He laughed just as loud, and I couldn't deny now that he was there.

"Yeah… But he's going to leave soon." I stated, standing up on the bed and glaring at him. Of course, he only laughed more.

"_Come on! Girl, you're married to the guy!_" Astaire –who, mind you, was supposed to be my best friend- said with a smirk.

Danny stood up too. "She already knows we're married." He said reaching to me with his hands, letting them on my shoulders.

"_It's cool with me if you want some action too_." Astaire laughed. I feared for the worst when Danny pushed me to him, hugging me, and grabbed the phone as he kissed my lips. "_You needed to get laid, girl! You didn´t have a good snog since… Max! Maybe even before him!_"

See? Who wants friends like this, huh?

Danny smirk widened. "Well, then. I'll have to make it up to her." He stated, succeeding in shutting Astaire up.

"No, he's not." I complained, trying to grab the phone again.

But you should know; it's not easy to fight down the urge to kiss back a pop star as incredibly hot as Danny Jones.

_"…leave you two_." I half heard when Danny moved the hand with the phone to grab my face. "_Just take care of my friend and use a fucking condom! I don´t want her married and pregnant so young!_" She ordered with a final laugh as she hung up on us.

Then, Danny threw my phone to the nearest couch. "Now that we're alone…" He said huskily, in his oh so sexy voice. I could have fallen in love with him only for his voice. It was so sexy and hot.

And his hair too. I loved his hair.

And his tattoos.

If he only had an expansion, I would have being more than glad with my marital status.

But I wasn´t complaining.

"What did you say in your interview?" I wondered as he took my t-shirt out. I laughed when his hands passed trough a very ticklish spot on my side.

"That the sex was great." He snickered. "That you were amazing on bed, and that I wanted to have you under the table all day long."

Being him, that was possible, and I looked at him a little scared.

"Don´t worry. I told them I love you, that we had met on Australia, and that we were secretly together since our show in Rio. I told them you were amazing, and that you want nothing more than to be my perfect wife." He stated with a wide smirk.

"You asshole." I laughed, smacking his chest.

"You love me." Danny stated, but as soon as he said that, we both froze in our places.

It was awkward. Really awkward.

But we were saved by the bell.

Actually, we were saved by Harry knocking in the door.

"Hey, guys!! We're going to have dinner out!" He exclaimed with a cheeky tone. He had probably learned from Dougie not to just storm in the room.

I blushed ten different shades of red.

Danny snickered at that, standing up from the bed and offering his hand to me.

"Cool, mate!" He yelled back, adding we would be done in ten minutes top. But when Danny leaned down to kiss me, I slid out of his reach and, grabbing one of the dresses that had been left on the couch, locked myself in the bathroom. If he came in with me, we weren´t going to be ready any time soon.

It was a pin-up, polka-dotted in white and blue dress long to my knees that hugged my curves perfectly, but was classy and elegant enough to wear to a fancy dinner out. I applied some make up on my face, just kohl and a little of eyeliner, and then brushed my hair in long perfect waves, crossing my fingers for it to stay like it was right then.

Frizz sucks.

Almost half an hour later, I was done with, and I walked out of the bathroom to grab my red high-heeled stilettos. Danny, already dressed and looking as sexy as ever, was lying on the bed with his arms over his eyes, probably complaining about girls and bathrooms.

"I'm done." I announced once I had my heels on, while I grabbed my purse.

I knew he had heard me when I felt his hands on my waist as he turned me around and kissed me on the lips.

"You look amazing." He stated, bending down to kiss me again. But I stopped him with one finger.

"You'll ruin the make up." I smirked, grabbing his hand and walking out the room.

"Now we do look like a married couple." Danny laughed out loud, offering me his arm like a gentleman when we reached the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, he was kissing me again, pressed against the wall. I was really into the kiss, so it really didn´t surprised me when the elevator stopped. Partially because I didn´t even notice it.

Someone cleared its throat behind us, and, just like a reflex, Danny and I broke apart. An old lady, like those walking down the MET dressed in their best clothes on Monday, was looking us up and down, muttering something about extremely hormonal active teenagers and how the dignity had disappeared since she was young (probably like… million years ago) and about promiscuity.

Danny, unable to stay quite for too long, gave the woman a wide malicious smirk. "Well, not many of us have the displeasure of having an unhappy marriage. She's my wife; sue me for craving her flesh and the feeling I get when I'm inside of her."

Even when I blushed, I started laughing uncontrollably with the outrageous expression in the woman's face, and how she almost ran out of the elevator, ashamed.

I kept laughing once the elevator stopped in the first floor with Danny, and we were still laughing when we reached the awaiting group in the hall of the hotel.

"You're late." Fletch glared at us.

Of course, Danny and I being unable of stop, only laughed harder, using the other to support ourselves. Fletch didn´t like it, but shrugged it off, as he started his way to the car.

"What's so funny?" Harry wondered, and I could see he was fighting the laugh. Laughter is contagious!

As best as we could, Danny and I explained what had happened, and when we reached the car, Dougie, Harry and Tom were laughing with us. Even Fletch smiled when he heard what had happened, but complained about the irresponsibility of the action.

We didn´t pay attention, and I was in a delightful mood.

At least until we reached the restaurant, and I was forced to face the paparazzi for the first time.

* * *

_New chapter!! I hope you like this too, and let me know what do you think! XD_

_So, I was wandering, who do you want her to end up with? I know most of you want her with Danny, but many want her with Dougie too. So tell me what's your opiniou about this!_

_I'm feeling like a generous gal, so I'm going to offer a once in a lifetime opportunity!! (Yeah, right.) To my lovely wonderful reviewers, the first two that let a rr for me. I'll add you to the story because I'm cool like that. I just want a name and, if you want to have some relevance, a little background. I accept anything. Oh, and the same goes to **Nikky, XxMcStarGirlxX, **and **crazyrainbowgirlie** for being so cool and reviewed me.__  
_

_Love!!!  
_

**_NIKKI: _**_Thank you for your review! Here's another chapter ^^_


	8. VII

**VII**

As soon as we got out of the car, four or so men armed with professional cameras started shouting to us, and shooting photos, and screaming to get an interview. I had never being in a situation like that, and I couldn´t understand how someone could get used to that like the boys seemed to be.

I was petrified, letting go of Danny's arm without really noticing, and all I could do was close my eyes so the flashed wouldn´t hurt my eyes. It was like the movie The Birds. I saw the boys walking, not seeing me a little behind, as a man approached me almost hysterically shouting questions about my life with Danny Jones. Even in that moment, I remember thinking just how the hell those paparazzi knew McFly was in the US, and, if it was like here, I didn´t even want to know how it was in England.

Again, I was saved. Like every time I was about to collapse.

Except this time, it was Harry the one that grabbed my arm and practically dragged me inside the restaurant.

"Thanks." I muttered, still shock. Harry smirked, and then smacked Danny right in the back of his head.

"Don´t forget your wife!" He scolded. Danny ignored him, and grabbed my hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked. For the look in his eyes, he was really concerned.

I smiled. "I was thinking how the 50's stars would bear with this. With the flash bulbs shattering with every flash…"

Danny laughed, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Sorry." He whispered, and I grinned at him.

"Let's go eat."

The restaurant was pack, but being a luxurious one, the tables were fashionable and appropriately apart from each other, so the noise wasn´t so much. We ordered, and then started chatting about idle things. I ended up being one of the topics of the night, and I told them about my family, what I had being studying, about my trip with Astaire, about my friendship with her, and about everything I could think of that they could know. When the dessert arrived, the chatting had distorted into a 20 questions game between Tom, Dougie, Harry, Danny and me. Fletch was busy making phone calls since the last plate.

"Oh!" I exclaimed happily. "I have a good one."

It was my turn to ask Dougie, so he, sitting next to me, smirked. "Shoot."

"It's for all of you, though." I clarified. "What's your favorite chick flick?"

The boys laughed out loud at that.

"That's a good one." Harry laughed. They looked at each other, trying to decide who was first. "Doug. It was his turn." Harry shrugged with a smirk.

"Fine, fine. But you, missy, are not allowed to laugh." He threatened. "It's _Pretty in Pink_. I saw it some months ago and… Hey! I told you, you couldn´t laugh!" Dougie complained, poking my side. I was biting my lip hard not to burst out laughing, but my face was telling.

"So…Sorry!" I stated, still trying to control the giggling as much as the other boys. It was just so cute.

"Yeah." He muttered, glaring at me. "It's Danny's turn now."

Danny didn´t even flinched. "_Sleepless in Seattle_." He stated. Being so bold, it wasn't even funny he liked one of the cheesiest movies of all times. But, nonetheless, I was always known to be able of find anything to mock anyone.

"Aw." I cooed. "So you're going to do that heart thing for me in England?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

Harry started laughing in front of us with Tom, and only smirked.

"Maybe." He stated, leaning toward me with clear intentions. Just out of reflex I moved backwards. Since Dougie was next to me, I hit him. And because my reflex was almost a violently one that no one really noticed because it was so fast, Dougie ended up spilling his glass of water all over himself and the table and my very _**WHITE**_ dress.

I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I yelled in a high-pitched voice. But just for a second.

Then I watched as the liquid spread trough my dress. The chest area had more layers of fabric, so I wasn´t transparent at all, but the rest… It was practically see through. I pouted, wondering if it was going to be ruined.

"Sorry?" Dougie apologized hesitantly, fighting a laugh.

"Here." Fletch said, handing me his jacket. We were getting a lot of attention.

"Thanks." I said blushing. _Great. Now I have to get out of here wet and with a man's jacket. _I snickered at the double sense of that phrase.

After that, our game of 20 questions was interrupted by the hour. It was already 11 at night, and we had had a busy day. Fletch paid, and then we walked back to the car. This time, the paparazzi weren't so bad, and I could deal with it in a more relax way than before.

Only when I sat on Danny's lap, did I realized just how tired I was, but, of course, they weren´t, and insisted in ending the game. Harry and Tom confessed their favorite chick flick, a thing I don´t remember but should have paid attention to, and then it was my turn.

"So," Harry started with a devilish smirk. "Does Danny boy here reach the top five?" He asked.

I was a little surprised by his bluntness, but found a way out of it anyway. "Do I have to have had at least 5?" I retorted, looking as surprised and innocent as the best.

"You don´t?" He insisted.

"That's another question."

"… You're finding a way out of this." Harry stated, pointing at me.

"Yes. And _that_ I'll take as a question. So, Doug. Now you shoot." I congratulated myself in my mind.

_Oh, I'm great._

"Let me think…" He trailed off, laughing, as Harry and Danny started offering ideas.

"What undergarment it's your favorite?" snapped Danny.

"What's you favorite sexual position?" suggested Harry.

"Would you dress up as a nurse?"

"Have you ever given a blow job?"

"Does your mother know…?"

"Ok, I have one!" Dougie announced, laughing hard. "Have you ever cheated?" he inquired.

I looked at him amazed by his question. I took my sweet time to think it over, but in the end, I sighed. "Once," I admitted. "But it was out of spite, so it wasn't actually cheating." I clarified.

It was the bastard of my ex boyfriend. He deserved to die.

"What did he do?" Danny asked, as he started to move his hand on my back up and down.

"It's only yes or no questions." I smirked. He understood.

"Then, are you going to sing chorus for us?" Danny asked.

"Nope," I stated.

"Oh, come on! You have a very pretty voice," Dougie complained.

"She does?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

"No. No, I don´t." Of course, they wouldn´t listen, and Doug and Dan talked at length about my voice this, and my voice that. They were making me look like a mermaid of some sort, so I chose to tune them out, and closed my eyes. Maybe if I fall sleep, I wouldn´t need to hear them.

Next thing I remember were Danny's arms setting me on the bed after taking off my dress. He put me on the bed, and then lay down next to me. I turned around, cuddling against him, and quickly fell asleep again.

"So, Maggie, tell me what do you feel about the incredibly fame of your husband."

I flinched a little nervous about this.

I was on a room of the hotel, sitting in front of a 30 something woman with a recorder in the table between us. This was the interview that was going to go with the photo shoot, and I was more than nervous. The worst part was that the boys were needed at an autographs signing, and I was left alone to deal with this.

It wasn´t that the woman was mean or something, it was that I was alone and I wasn´t sure what the hell to do. If it wasn´t for Dougie acting like a cheat sheet, I would have ran away in every direction just to get away.

Instead, I was sitting in front of a British woman, pretending to be a calm, young newlywed, instead of my former self.

I was _so_ doomed.

"Well… I completely understand the fans, so I would never tell Dan to… I don´t know, stop doing shows. I'm a fan myself of McFly, and it wouldn´t be nice not seeing them on stage again." I smiled. _That would be as if Vanessa Paradis ask Johnny Depp to stop acting!_

The woman, named Anna, smiled at that. "Aren´t you worried about those fans that are truly in love with the boys and would despise you just because you're married to Danny Jones?"

That was a good question.

To what Dougie had given me a great answer.

"No. Fans would always be fans, and I'm not saying that pejoratively. I do understand how they feel about what Danny and I have, but I only want to say that I'm not taking the Danny Jones that performs for them away. Not in the very least."

Anna nodded with a smiled. "Well, it seems you really love Danny and you're not… a possessive, jealous bitch." She laughed.

"Well, no. I would feel awful if Jean Reno's wife asked him to stop working." I laughed, relaxing just a little. I had being answering questions about my married life and how was life in the tour bus and all, and I was starting to get calm.

"Now, this is a question I _**have**_ to ask you, Maggie. I know you won´t really like it, so, sorry." Anna smiled. I feared for the worst. "How is it that you two got married in such a secret and rush, and we never knew about you? For the British press, he had being going out with Noelle Shutz, the model, after breaking out with her when he went to America."

And it _**was**_ the worst.

I stumbled with my own words, not sure what to say.

"Hum… Well…"

"Relax, Maggie. I'm not judging. You'll have a lot of those as soon as you're in England." Anna said reassuringly.

I nodded. "Well… We met in Australia." I said, inventing a convincing truth as I went. "I was there on vacations with my best friend, when the boys were there recording their new CD. We hit it off immediately." I smiled. "And when I went back to Argentina, we stayed in touch, as usual. I… I couldn´t keep him out of my mind, and we talked day and night. He knew everything about me, and I about him. We were absolutely best friends. Some time later, I realized I… had fallen in love." I laughed. I couldn't stop smiling for some reason. "As cheesy as it may sound. And when he told he was thinking about breaking it off with Noelle, I couldn´t help to let my hopes fly high." That time, I felt myself blushing. _What the hell?_ "I saw him on a club two nights after my friend Astaire and I arrived to Vegas. I knew I loved him when I felt… _tickles_ when he approached me. And… well, as they say, rest is history."

Anna smiled like you do when you just saw a really cute scene in a love movie. "That's so fairy tale." She laughed. "Well, that's all. Thank you for being so understanding and giving me this interview. You're really nice, Maggie. Don´t let the press hit you."

I nodded. "Thank you." I smiled as we got up and walked outside the room. She left after that, nodding to the guys that went with her.

And I was left alone.

So I decided to do the only thing I seemed to be doing lately. Shopping. We were near a shopping mall, so I went there to spend money in gifts for everyone. If I have the money, I could at least buy present for the next 30 Christmas or so.

Hours after that, when I had come back from a die-hard shopping session and I was lying on my bed tired, I realized something.

I was changing.

The only thing I did was shop. Shop, play Wii, shop again, photo shoots, interview, shop again. I had never done so few things in my life, and, even when I hadn´t noticed until that very same time, I realized that maybe I was starting to be a shallow… model-like girl. Something I had always hated.

It was scary.

I needed to do something, anything, so I went down to the hall of the hotel to found something. Even cleaning tables sound good. But as I was on my way to the cafeteria, I collided with Gio and we both ended on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!!" I exclaimed, getting up and helping her. She just laughed.

"I'm sorry too." Gio smiled, shrugging it of. "I was going to look for you now! I saw Anna, the interviewer, walking out, so I thought maybe you would want to do something! Taking advantage the boys are not around." She smirked, grabbing my hand on the process and dragging me to the cafeteria.

We sat, and started talking about all we could think of. It was easy to talk to Gio, because she was easy going and funny, and I didn´t feel like I should keep a lot of things from her. It was nice. I even told her about my dilemma, but she laughed it off.

"How long were you going to stay in Vegas?" She asked.

I looked at her confused, but answered nonetheless. "Five weeks."

"Then, you're still on your vacation. So, just enjoy it! Once we're in England, I'll help you found something so you won´t feel like that anymore. You can work on anything you like!" She laughed.

"Thanks, Gio. You're great." I smiled, tempted to hugged her. "… Where's Dyl??" I asked when I noticed he wasn´t around.

"Oh. Dylan wanted to go with the boys, so they took him. I hope he's not causing too much trouble." Gio laughed.

"Well, I don´t think he could do a lot of trouble… I actually think that if someone is going to cause problems, it's Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie. And they'll probably blame it on Dyl." I laughed, and she followed suit.

Gioo started explaining how was life in England dating a superstar, and, all in all, it didn´t seem so bad. There were not so many paparazzis, and not so many interviews, and maybe a lot of post about you in the internet. But all of that I could deal with.

I helped her packed on her room. She was going to be back in England the very next day we leave that city, and she promised to meet me once I arrived to Europe. We kept talking and talking for hours to no end, until the boys came back. We had dinner, and then we went back to sleep. I didn't realized how tired I was until I let myself fall to the bed next to a shirtless Danny. I wasn´t even tempted more by his chest than my pillow.

He chuckled when I turned around, facing the other side of the room, and snaked his arms around my waist. "Are you _that_ tired?" He laughed.

I nodded. "I had to face a pretty hard first ever interview." I sighed, letting him turn me around. "Anna asked about our relationship." He arched an eyebrow, and I explained word by word what I had said to Anna, just in case someone asked him about that, and we had the same story. And because I needed him to tell me I wasn´t a psycho bitch for inventing such an incredible story.

He just snorted, and when I asked him to elaborate on that, he laughed harder.

"Fine, be like that."

"I'm sorry!" Danny laughed. "But you look too cute worrying like that. It was great, Mag. You saved our asses in a perfectly amazing way. Are you sure your last name isn´t Sparks, instead of Avalon?"

I arched an eyebrow myself.

Well…

I didn´t, actually.

I can´t. Arched one eyebrow, I mean.

So I ended up looking like a retard monkey.

And he laughed.

_Meanie…_

"I didn´t think you were a Nicholas Sparks fan." I snapped.

"Not a fan. Just a normal boy who saw over and over _A Walk to Remember_ when he wanted to know how to get a girl's attention without looking like a perverted boy." Danny confessed with a laugh.

I couldn´t really resist to _that_.

"It didn´t work out." I mocked.

Sure, I couldn´t. Mock him, I mean.

"Well… I **did** get the hot girlfriend, right?"

I nodded, hiding a laugh with his chest.

I was the girlfriend of Danny Jones.

_**The**_ Danny Jones.

This had to go in my diary!!

* * *

_Hey, there! Here's another chapter for all of you wonderful readers. Next it's going to be updated faster than this (I think), so keep it up XD._

_**ArizonaAlexander:** Thanks!!! Here's another update ^^_

_**NIKKI!:** Well... It wasn´t that fast, sorry!!! I'm counting your vote for Danny, but everyone seems to like him more than Doug, so... I'll see heheeh. Thanks for reviewing! _

_Well, that's all for now._

_Love!_

_**Maggie**_


	9. VIII

**VIII**

A week passed by with amazing speed.

Between shopping trips, interviews, some photo shoots, some gigs, some TV presentations, avoiding the paparazzi, and my very confusing relationship with Danny, it seemed as if the seven days left before we went England just flew by.

I was standing, attached to Danny's hand, in the airport. The last time I had wanted to let go, so I could go to the bathroom, a horde of reporters had attacked, bombarding me with questions and photos. I almost ran back to the boys, like a frightened little cat. I was starting to feel scared of every single light.

Tom and Danny were the ones talking the most, and all I had left to do, once I was again with them, was grabbed my husband's hand as if my life depended on that, and smile. It was only when they took us to the room after the check-in that we had some peace. The paparazzi weren't allowed there, so we didn't have to worry about them, and I could go to the bathroom in peace.

When I came back, I saw a very pretty girl looking around, confused. And I started running toward her. Danny looked at me arching an eyebrow when I ran past him.

"ASTAIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled when I was right behind her, giving her time just to turn around surprised before jumping on her back. This caused her, and consequentially, myself, to fall to the floor with her luggage around her.

"MAGGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled back, except in her case, she was angry. "Don't jump on me again like that, _pendeja inmadura_!!!" Every time Astaire got really angry, she would start insulting in another language: Spanish when we were speaking in English, and English or even some words in French when we were talking in Spanish.

"I missed you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I announced, ignoring the looks I was receiving, and kissing her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too." She sighed, finally succeeding in getting me off of her.

"I'm sooo happy you're with me! I don't think I could bear with Danny's mother without you there." I exclaimed, hugging her again as I grabbed one of her baggage and walked back toward the boys.

"I know that too." Astaire said with a wink, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Meany." I pouted. "Oh, look! There are the boys." I announced, dragging her with me. "Guys, this is Astaire, my best friend best of all best friends."

"Except, nothing like the Toy-box song." She clarified with a smile. "Hi."

"This is Dougie. Harry. Tom. And Danny." I pointed out to each of them, and they greeted her, smiling. We started talking about little things, sitting in the seats, or the floor, like me, or one of the huge suitcases, like Dougie next to me. I was actually surprised how normal Astaire was acting and how comfortable it was to have them all together.

I had expected her to be all fan-girl, screaming, squealing and yelling, and begging for autographs and all. But no. She was acting as if they were just a normal group of very hot boys.

And she was unashamedly checking Harry up. I swear his smirk was only due to his realization of that fact.

"So…" Staire started, after a while of just chatting. "Where are we going to stay? I mean Rhett, your mom and me." She wondered, looking at me, but asking to whom it may correspond. I opened my mouth to answer her, but I realized I didn't have a slightest clue about that little detail. I hadn't thought of that yet.

"We're going to wait for her family in London, maybe stay three days top, and then we're going to Bolton. In London, we'll stay in my house, and in Bolton… Well, my mom wants to have all of us in her house. Including Harry, Tom and Doug. But I'll see what I can do to at least rescue you two." Danny stated. Astaire and I laughed.

"Hey! You're going to leave us alone with your mother when she wants to kill us for letting you get married?!" Dougie asked, opening his eyes dramatically.

"Well, she's my wife, and Astaire's her almost sister." Danny shrugged with a devious smirk.

"Oh, well. I wouldn't mind be left because you have to save your friends." I sighed as dramatically as Dougie.

"Bros before hoes." Astaire stated. I started nodding, before realizing what she had just said.

"Hey!!" I exclaimed, slapping her arm. "You know what? I'm going to a hotel and I'll tell Danny's mom **you're** me and you only want him for his money!" I said, sticking my tongue out at her. As usual, she just shrugged, and slapped the tip of my nose with her finger. I hit her on the head and smirked victoriously when she yelped from the pain. "I won!"

"The ho won!" Astaire laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said, laughing no matter what. The boys were looking at us a little weird out for our way of behaving, but we decided to ignore it as soon as the air attendance called our plane. We skipped right into first class, and sat in our seats. We were practically alone, except for a pretty Chinese girl who was sitting on one of the back seats listening music in her Ipod as she read.

Astaire and I sat together, away of the boys, and Fletch, who had come back of god-knows-where when we boarded the plane. I needed to tell her everything that had been happening in the last couple of weeks, and I wanted to hear about all she had being doing. In our effort to get as far away from the listening and eavesdropping boys, we ended up in the row of seat in front of the Chinese girl.

She didn't even notice us.

Astaire listened to me like she always did; pretending I said had significance and actually finding it most of the time. I didn't know what I would do when I didn't have her 24/7. Three weeks, and I was already a mess, I don't want to imagine how it will be if we were apart for six months.

As I was deeply engrossed in my explanation of how exactly it was that I ended up being Danny's girlfriend after being his wife, we heard a soft, muffled chuckle, and we turned to the Chinese girl behind us. She blushed immediately when we looked at her, and she avoided our eyes. She had been listening.

Well… she couldn't really be blamed. We were almost screaming in whispers, and it was a surprise none of the boys had burst out laughing if they heard us.

"So-Sorry…" She said in a low voice.

Astaire and I shrugged it off.

"It's cool." Astaire laughed. "Maggie was practically yelling anyway."

"Yeah. I'm Maggie, and she's Astaire."

"Hi. I'm Amy." The girl smiled, speaking with a British accent.

It turned out that she was living in London, near Kensington Gardens, but that she was born in China 20 years ago. She was cool, calm and a little shy, but as our not too long journey on a carpet ride, Amy loosen up to us and ended up telling us all about her piano concerts in United States to see if she could get into Julliard. She had received the scholarship, but at the last minute, the Royal Academy of Music had accepted her in. So we were sitting with a music genius.

We talked until the very moment Fletch announced we were about to land. I don't have the slightest idea how he knew before the air hostess, but he did. Astaire and I went to our seats after exchanging phone numbers and email addresses with Amy.

* * *

London was more than I had expected it to be. Have you see those movies, like the ones of Sabrina the Teenage Witch or the ones of the Olsen twins, when they looked amazed every single spot of _anything_ in their sights?

Well, that was how Astaire and I were.

Somehow, we had avoided the paparazzi by clutching the hoods of our jackets and walking away with Amy. The boys, however, weren't so lucky, and Stair and I had to wait half an hour until Fletch could come with the car. Half an hour later, Mcfly arrived and jumped in the car with us.

I thanked whoever was in charge of fate and destiny I wasn't left to deal with the journalists because if the ones in United States were scary, this… these… had no comparison at all. They were ten times wider, ten times louder and ten times worse.

I feared the time when I needed to get used to _that_.

Astaire stayed next to me while we watched over the window the photographers and even the fans circling the boys, as Fletch made his way again toward them to help them.

Danny collapsed next to me as soon as he got in the car, sighing, but with a wide smile in his lips. Dougie, Tom and Harry were the same. They enjoyed this, they were used to it. After all, in Britain, they were more than bloody famous.

Fletch took us to a fast food delivery, and after taking our orders, he droved us to our different destinations, Tom to his house, where Giovanna was waiting for him, Dougie with Harry to his house, and Danny, Astaire and me to Dan's.

My husband lived in a penthouse in one of the tallest buildings near Mayfair's Bond Street. It exuded luxury, but in a cool, relax, and definitely boyish way. Videogames, at least one hundred guitars (including a Fender Strat I wanted to keep after the divorce, a very sexy Les Paul, and Hello Kitty Fender), MTV and Kid's Choice awards, and many other things. There wasn't any doubt who lived there and what was he.

"Well, Astaire, right?" Danny smiled, opening the door for us and helping us with our baggage. "You'll have the room behind the studio." He explained as he leaved a suitcase in the floor to point toward the aisle at his left.

"You have your own studio? Man, that's cool!" Astaire exclaimed happily. "I'll take my baggage and make myself at home, ok?" She smirked, grabbing her things and dragging them to the hallway as she winked at us.

"And you, Maggie…" Danny started, going closer to me. I felt like dropping my things to the floor and jumping him, but instead I did the complete opposite. I grabbed tighter my suitcase and backpack, and walked away. He smirked. "You know I don't bite… _hard_."

"My friend's over there probably listening." I announced.

"Ok, fine." Danny gave up. "Now, about where you're going to sleep." He sounded nervous and a little scared, even when that was impossible because he was smirking. "You do have a room, if you really want it."

I looked at him surprised.

Didn't I have say it was better if we sleep together?

I watched him closer. And closer.

And I understood.

So I sighed. "She doesn't know." That was all he wanted to know.

"Oh." Danny looked almost sorry. "Look, if you want to…"

"No. that's ok. I don't think I could handle it if she really knew." I tried to explained. "No, wait. What I mean it's that I didn't tell her myself. But she probably suspects something's going on and it won't take her long to figure it out." I announced in a low voice.

"Then, you're sleeping with me" He smiled devilishly.

"_**Only**_ sleeping. Don't get any ideas." I said trying to sound serious. But I let out a chuckle when Danny grabbed me by the waist in a fast movement and put me on his shoulder. "Danny!! Let me go!!" I laughed.

He shook his head even while I moved to set myself free. Danny started walking toward a different hallway, as he laughed wickedly at me. He opened a door—I didn't know where to, since I was facing with my back to it—and next thing I knew, he dropped me on a soft bed, locating himself on top of me with my legs between his.

We were really close, and his sparkled with malice.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, breathing against my lips in a very sensual manner. I did want to kiss him.

"Yes." I stated.

Danny leaned closer, licking slowly his way down my cheek, trough my neck, right until the very edge of my shirt. "Still?"

"Mhmm…" I muttered, biting my lip.

I felt his smirk against my skin as he started unbuttoning my shirt with his mouth. I never thought that was possible, but I didn't need to show him my amusement. He stopped over the zipper of my jeans.

"How about now?" He wondered as he made his way up my tummy and chest with his lips.

"Still sure…" I murmured, clasping the sheets tightly with my hands.

Danny moved the shirt off of my chest, and slid the straps of my bra over my shoulder. Slowly, his right hand slid down my body until he reached the edge of my jeans, and unzipped the zipper as he kissed me hungrily. He then moved both his hands to the side of my pants, and took them off slowly, drawing idle patterns over the skin under the jeans as he slid them off of me.

"Come on…" He pleaded, starting to do the same with my undies.

Except, something interrupted him.

As he took his position over me again, closer than before, something unexpectedly started vibrating in his crotch, surprising both him and me. Danny jumped by the touch and ended up sitting on the floor, while I, trying to avoid the feeling of _his_ touches, started laughing of his cute, astounded face.

"Fucker." He muttered, taking his mobile out of his pocket. "Speak." He ordered rather angrily. But as soon as the other person spoke, his face softened. "Sorry. Hi, Gabriella…. Oh, really? Well, that's cool…. Tomorrow? Yeah, I think I can manage that. Yes, yes…" Danny kept speaking with this girl as I stared at him.

I was feeling… angry.

Who the hell was this Gabriella girl, huh? And why was he telling her he'll meet her the next day? While I was in front of him?! True, we were staying married just for his sake, but that didn't mean he could date just like that, right? Much less when I was half naked on _his_ bed, all flustered and hot.

I got up of his bed rather quickly, grabbing my pants and putting them on. I bottomed up my shirt, leaving my shoes there, and started walking to the door.

"… Fine. No, it won't be a pro-… hold on a moment… Maggie!" He exclaimed after me. "Where are you going?"

I stopped enough time to turned around and giving him a nasty glare.

"Oh, fuck…. Yeah… Yeah, ok…" Danny said hastily, grabbing my arm as soon as I opened the door. "Yes. I'll go. Don't worry, Gabriella, everything's taken care of… Good luck. Say Rhett I say hi." And he hand up.

Ok. I know I should probably have made the connection right about _then_, but I was too angry to pay attention to that.

"Hey, Maggie. What's wrong?" He wanted to know, but he probably already knew. "It was-…" He started, but I interrupted him.

"I don't care who she is. Go out with her for all I care. We're not really married after all. This it's only for fun, Daniel, and you know it just as well as I do. You're free to fuck whomever you want. Even me!" I snapped harshly. I really didn't mean what I said, but when I'm angry, I'm not known for being the clearest thinker.

He looked almost hurt, letting go of my arm. I started walking away, but his next words made me stopped death on my track.

I had just fucked up everything.

"It was your mother."

* * *

_Brand new chapter for all of you eager readers! I hope you like it. so, first fight, huh? what do you think?? Was she too harsh???_

**ArizonaAlexander:**_ I'm sorry! I made a mess out of my head. I'll explain: Whenever I update, the next chapter it's already finished. So, sometimes, when I say the next chapter, I actually mean the next chapter after the next. Hope it makes any sense -.-_

**Nikki:**_ Hehehehehehe. Who wouldn't?? I wouldn't mind being any of thems girlfriend at all xd._

_Well, that all for now._

_Love!!_

_XOXO_


	10. IX

**IX**

I watched the door close in front of me as the tears started forming in my eyes.

Danny seemed—no, Danny _was_ more than hurt. And I was a complete idiot. Why the hell had I jumped to conclusions? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut for once?! Why did I always say the first thing in my mind whenever I got mad? And, most of all, just why the bloody hell I was too fucking proud to beg him to forgive me?!

Instead, I was sitting in the nearest Starbucks with a White Chocolate Frappucino in my hands, biting my lip so I didn't cry. Everyone noticed, though, and I could feel them walk slower next to me and look at me with pity. It annoyed me to no end.

When I heard a chair moving in front of me, and someone sitting there, I looked up, ready to snap something nasty to the stupid person.

But I found Dougie. And after that I couldn't hold my tears any longer.

Dougie sat in front of me with his white cap and dark big sunglasses, silently grabbing my hand over the table. I sobbed and cried for a long while, and when I was calmer, he moved to sit next to me.

"What's wrong, Lay?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulders and hugging me close. I was calmer than before, but still unable to speak properly, so I ended up saying some incoherent letters. "Danny?"

I nodded, amazed that he had understood.

"What happened? Did he already change you for one of his sluts?"

I didn't know what was more shocking. The fact he mentioned "Danny's sluts" as if it was something normal, or the bitterness with which he said it. I stared at him more than surprised.

"What…?"

"Is that's what he did, Lay? I can talk to him. Tell me." Dougie asked worried. He started making soothing moves on my back, and I leaned toward him.

"No… He didn't do anything. It was me. I said something really stupid." I managed to blurt out.

"Oh…" Dougie seemed crestfallen. "What's wrong?"

"I… I said… I said something like this was just for fun and that we just want to get laid…. I… I was jealous." I confessed to him.

This time, Dougie seemed almost hurt. "Jealous? What happened?"

"He… We… We were… kissing. And someone called him. A girl… and he started telling her he would pick her up, and meet her tomorrow… I freaked out. I don't know why, Doug. And I hate being like this." I stated, feeling miserable.

"Well… I think… I think it's normal for you to feel this way." He offered, hugging me closer. I didn't push him; I liked to be in his arms.

"Why?"

"Well. This is a whole new thing for you, and it's easy to… get confused or something. If I ended up married with… I don't know, Angelina Jolie, I think I would feel just like you."

"But… I don't like feeling this way, Doug. I'm confused all the time, I don't know what I feel anymore; I'm starting to get crazy. I'm more than crazy. I'm insane. My head is spinning around all the time and I don't know what's going on anymore."

Stupidly enough, I started to cry again.

I always need to feel in control. I need to know what's going on and how's going on. But this was messing with my mind.

"Look, Lay. You don't need to keep going on with this if you don't like it. I know you're feeling like it's your duty, but it's not. Danny's the one that messed it up."

"Doug…" I looked up at him, and found his face really close to mine. I blinked. "D-Dougie…"

"I saw you that night." Dougie confessed.

I looked at him more than surprised, without really understanding what he was talking about.

"The night before the morning after." He continued. "I saw this beautiful girl dancing like she meant it and without a care in the world. We were getting drunk, more than drunk, and I didn't have the guts to go and talk to you… Danny did."

"Doug, I…"

"I like you, Lay." Dougie stated.

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say to that. I did like him. But… what about Danny? I also liked Danny. I couldn't make a…

"I'm not asking you to make a choice." He interrupted my train of thoughts as if he had heard my thoughts. "I just want you to know. Whenever you're sure… I'll be there. I know you like Danny."

"But, Doug…" I started, but I didn't know what to say. He chuckled.

"Look, we look like a mess." He laughed, messing with my hair. "Wanna get out of here? I'll take you to my house and you'll fix your hair, and then, I'm taking you to dinner. Alright?" I smiled, but before I could say something more, he added. "It's not a date. Just like friends."

"Ok. I accept your proposal, young lad." I laughed.

Being this close to him, I saw the way he winked at me trough his dark sunglasses.

Dougie waited patiently for me as I ran to the bathroom and fixed my face the best I could. After that, we went to his car and he drove off toward his house. I was amazed no one had recognized him yet, but with his sunglasses, it was almost difficult.

Dougie drove us to his house. In fact, it was his mother's house, because his own apartment had suffered some flood while he wasn't there, and it was being repaired. Thank Merlin, the house was empty, or so it seemed, and he offered me something to drink. After a cup of coffee and some hand-made cookies, he ushered to me the top floor. But we didn't even reached the bathroom when one of the doors opened to show a young girl with long light hair laughing with her mobile on her ear.

She stared surprised at us, and quickly finished her phone call. Two seconds later, she was jumping into Dougie's arms.

"Doug!!!!!! I so bloody missed you!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, hugging the boy and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah! I can see that, Jazz!!!" Dougie laughed, trying to pull her off of him while hugging her closely. I smiled seeing them like that; it remained me of my brother and me. I really missed them, and…

"Oy! She's Dan's wife!!!" Jazz exclaimed when she noticed me, standing next to her brother. "Hi! You're prettier than I thought you were." She said, hugging me too. I laughed, and hugged her back, a little dazed.

"Hi…" I managed to say trough her bear clutched hug.

"Jazzie, you're killing her." Dougie laughed, and his sister let go of me with a wide grin.

"I'm so glad Danny finally decided on one girl." Jazzie stated. "But why are you here?" She asked, looking at me closely. Soon enough, she found the signs of tears on my face, and she smacked her brother hard. "Asshole." She muttered as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room and closed the door. "You're not really married with Danny right? It's all clear for me. So messy. It's an agreement on both parts, right? Fletch probably had a lot to do with that…" Jazzie smiled sweetly as she sat me on her bed and took some make up and things of her wardrobe.

Did I mention I'm stupid and a total crybaby?

Well… If I didn't, you should know by now. I'm as stupid as they come.

It didn't take a lot of Jazzie's words about how irresponsible Danny was and how sorry she was for me to start crying _again_ and telling her **everything**. I even told her about her brother admitting he liked me. I'm hopeless; I should probably just sew my lips together like the Mariella in that Kate Nash's song. That would a very smart thing to do.

I felt like such a stupid weak little girl. It was the second time in less than four hours that I cried like that. And god knew I wasn't one to cry that much. I could take pain. I didn't cry when I broke my arm in two. I could take frustration. It was hard to accept a failing in collage, but I managed.

But confusion? Knowing I knew nothing? That I couldn't take. I needed to know the rules of everything, so I could choose how to break them.

Jazzie listened to me in silence as she fixed my face, taking the tears away as they stopped coming down with a tissue. She smiled sweetly at me, and put makeup on for me and brushed my hair.

"Ok. This is what we're going to do. You, girl, need a night out, away of the boys. That's it. I'm going out tonight with some friends, and you're going to come with us. You came to London with a friend, am I right?" I nodded. "Well, call her, and tell her to come here. I'll go find some things downstairs." Jazzie smiled, handing me her cell phone and walking out of the room.

Out of reflex, I reached to the door, just to do something, but stopped when I heard Dougie's voice.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"Not thanks to you or your stupid friends. Look, there's a change of plans. She's going with us tonight. You go and… talk things trough with Dan." Jazzie ordered, but I could hear her smiled in her words.

I grinned at that, and turned around to dial Astaire's phone number. When she picked up, I didn't have time to even say 'hi' when she started screaming.

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHY DID YOU LEFT YOUR CELL PHONE HERE, LAYLA MERLE MAGENTA AVALON?!!_" She yelled, but me, being the sometimes-really-smart girl I can be, I took the phone apart of my ears.

"Staire, call down, can you? I… kind of have a fight with Dan. And… I'm at Dougie's now. With his sister. Jazzie."

Astaire stopped screaming, and I could picture her glaring at the phone. "_And how come you're at Dougie's now, huh?_"

"Well…. I found him when I was at Starbucks, and… he offered me help to fix my make up and all…" I couldn't tell her about his confession, and I wasn't even sure why. I was feeling pretty bad myself, and the fact of thinking of myself as a uglier, stupider and…overall less important version of Yoko Ono, but with McFly instead of The Beatles, was actually very distressing. Two months ago, I would have bene happy if a cute guy asked for my phone number and not a quick shag. "Jazzie invited us out with her friends."

"_Oh… Fine, ok_" She smiled. But she had picked up on whatever I wasn't telling her. She knew me too well. I was going to confessed it to her, but when I was ready to do so. Not just now.

I smiled. "Cool."

* * *

It turned out Jazzie was an amazing girl, and she didn't hold any hard feelings for the little bitch attempting to ruin everything for everyone. Her friends were as cool as her, and accepted me and Astaire as one of the _pack_. Arizona and Nicky insisted in taking Astaire and me shopping for an outfit as soon as Jazzie called them in an emergency.

As we got the perfect dress (a black, very sexy, strapless dress) and finished shopping for Astaire's clothes I didn't even think once about the fact that I had just arrived from a long trip on airplane. I was supposed to be bloody tired and not partying.

I managed get a few minutes away from the girls and, taking out my cellphone, which Astaire had brought, wrote a short, simple message to Danny.

_**Ddnt mean it. Im a Bitch. Sorry.**_

I felt calmer after that, and I decided I should enjoy the night out.

We went to a club the girls were assiduous of, and as soon as we were inside, we ran to the dance floor, moving to the beat of Cheap Trick and some fast-beat song of Elvis Costello. I loved the music and I was letting myself loose. I was really enjoying it. And the fun only increased as the drinks kept coming for all of us.

I don't know how, but after at least two hours, I was completely pissed. I had lost Astaire and Jazzie and Arizona, and Nicky and I were dancing drunk as hell on top of speakers. We had a little crowd among us cheering for us as we laughed hard and moved even more sensually. Soon after, Arizona joined us, and the three of us gave a _show_, dancing and moving and singing out loud. Staire and Jazz were probably the only ones not drunk out of their minds.

When I got tired of dancing, I stumbled off of the speakers toward the bar. But I didn't reached it, no. Instead, seconds later, or even minutes, I wasn't sure, I found myself laying on one of the sofas in the VIP room, completely secluded, with a fit boy over my body.

"You're drunk." He stated, sounding as if he was frowning.

I giggled. "I hadn't notice!" I announced, hugging his neck. I recognized the voice, but I didn't recognize the owner. Could it be my ex? But what would he being doing in Ame… I mean London! I was in London now!

_Wow! London boy!_

"I thought you were smarter." The boy insisted. Even in my stated, I noticed that, besides his words, he didn't move of his position on top of mine.

"Come on, I met you drunk!" I giggled again, playing with his hair.

_Had I met him drunk? Really?!_

"Did I?" I laughed. "I must have made a hell of an impression!"

Was he Danny? I wondered as I leaned up to touched his lips and maybe made a clear face of his distortion-esque one.

Or was it Dougie?

I couldn't tell.

For all I knew, he could had being Tom or Harry or Fletch too. Or even any one of Busted.

_That would be so awesome_.

"You're not from Busted, right?"

"You don't recognize me?" He said annoyed, moving away his face so I wouldn't be kissing him. Instead of paying attention to his words, I pouted.

"You don't want to kiss me…" I said at the edge of tears. "You don't like me? Then you're probably Fletch…"

"I'm not Fletch!" He complained.

"But you don't want to kiss me!"

"Yes, I do!!"

"Then just fucking kiss me! I want you to kiss me."

"You don't even know who I am."

"I do know. I just can't remember it now. Kiss me. _Bésame_." I ordered.

"No. I can't. That would be… taking advantage…"

"I want you to take advantage of me! Do it! _Por favor? Quiero que me beses. Ahora. Ya. Ya…_" I muttered in Spanish.

"Please, don't…"

I noticed his barriers crumbled, and I smirked as I moved up to close the distance between us, as my lips touched his. The boy didn't wait long to grabbed my waist, pressing my body to his as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in my mouth.

He was great at this. I wanted more. And more and more.

I slid my hands down his chest to his trousers, and let one inside, touching his skin. I smirked when he flinched, but didn't move. But I did. I did move. I move my hand deeper and harder as he bit my lower lip with passion. I moved my hips against his. I moved my legs around his waist. I…

I recognized his hair when the light turned on for less than a second and a girly voice apologized.

Oh, I was more than doomed.

But I didn't care.

Not right there and then.

* * *

_Another chapter, kind short. Hum.... With this story, it seems I'm unable to write chapters longer than 4 Word pages. Why would that be? I promise to try and make them longer._

_Hope you like the outcome heheheheeh. am I bad or what? Next chapter it's going to be update faster if you leave me a lot of reviews. I swear! It's already done._

_Oh, and thanks a lot to my fantastic beta for being able to deal with me and my crazyness!!!_

_In this chapter, Dougie calls Maggie, Lay. If you don´t remember, go back to chapter 3, I think. Maggie's whole name is Layla Merle Magenta Avalon, and Dougie said he liked Lay more. So... just to explain that XD_

_**Nicky:** I made you sad???? Oh, I'm sorry!! I hope you're somewhat more happy with this. XD And you're here!!! You're on the chapter XD Love!_

_**ArizonaAlexander: **As I promised, this is the chapter! Hope you like it :D Love!!_

_That's all for now, I think._

_Love._

_And cookies with strawberries and chocolate to all of you who review._

_XOXO_

_O._


	11. X

**X**

"This is so not good…"

He didn't pay attention and kept kissing me, his arms on each side of me. Somehow, we had moved from the sofa to the wall, and his arms were impeding my ability to move, pressing me to the wall and his body. Even when my brain knew it was wrong, the hard feeling of his body against mine only made me want him more. I wanted to stay there, with him, and not have a care in the world.

Especially not the only care that was fighting its way into my brain and my conscious mind.

The alcohol on my veins kept sending confusing vibes to my already pretty much fucked up mind. I didn't even need his lips whispering incoherent lustful words for me to doubt my better judgment. I did that myself without any help.

"Doug…" I sighed, my brain insisting I should run away. I tried to stop him to no avail. Maybe it was because I really didn't want him to stop. "We… This… This is wrong…"

He bit my lower lip as an answer, telling me that if it wasn't good, it damn well felt like it.

"Doug…" I insisted.

"You and I both know this is not real." He whispered. "Enjoy it."

Those were the first coherent words I registered and understood. Doug was right. It couldn't be real, right? So why not enjoy the fantasy?

I didn't remember that just some hours ago (could it be minutes, maybe? Or was it days? Perhaps only seconds?) I was making out with Danny. His friend. My husband. The singer of an amazing band more than famous.

And since I didn't, I had also forgotten the fight… An important fight, was it?

…

_Which fight?_

Was a fight with Astaire?

Doug's moan made me stop thinking, as I responded to his body over mine as best as I could.

Even in my state, I knew what I was doing was bad, wrong, not correct, but even when I thought hard about it (or at least tried to), I couldn't find the reason why. Was it because Astaire liked him? Or because I didn't?

It felt so good.

How could something that felt so amazingly great be bad in any kind of way?

It didn't make sense to me.

Which actually wasn't a very good proof. Because I was drunk out of my mind.

So I gave up.

I offered Doug a weak but very lustful smile, nodding. He understood. That kind of thing was easily understood. No male would be confused about getting laid. And I wasn't being very subtle about it.

Next thing I remember were his lips traveling over wet paths down my neck and chest, right to the edge of my very-deep-cleavage strapless dress, as he pushed me back onto the sofa. His hands caressed my arms slowly but strongly, until he reached my waist, moving me roughly under him to take the skirt of the dress up.

It wasn't like it was with Danny. It wasn't like fun, sexy, passionate sex. This was… edging the _S_. Mind-blowing and hard and teasing and naughty.

His touches were rough and almost violent, as he started making marks on my now completely exposed breaths. They were going to last for a long time, probably. Doug bit and nibbled and licked and sucked every part of skin he could, taking my underwear off in one swift movement, as I tore his shirt off. Doug didn't wait enough to take my dress off, wrinkled on my waist, as he slid his pants and boxers down.

I was more than glad when I saw him taking a plastic envelope out of his jean's pocket, because I wasn't thinking at all and it hadn't occurred to me I could need it. He worked fast with the condom, and was on top of me just as quickly. I was kissing him again as his hands moved roughly over the skin of my back, grabbing my butt and forcing my legs open.

Next second, he was thrusting inside of me, making me moan harder than ever, and whispering his name or whatever it came to my mind.

* * *

I woke up on a bed, wearing boy's underwear and a really big shirt, with a warm body next to me. It felt almost like a déjà-vu. Except I was dressed this time and the boy wasn't Danny.

"Fuck…" I muttered, as some scenes of last night played on my mind. I didn't remember how I had ended there, though.

"Fuck." He chorused, putting his hand over his eyes. "Hey." Dougie said slowly.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"I'm sorry too…" I sighed, moving to face him. He looked down at me, and smiled a little.

"I'll… I'll take you…" He started, but wasn't really sure how to continue. Even in this situation, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked dramatically, hoping to lighten up the mood.

Dougie's intense stare shook me off.

"No." He said. "That's the last thing I want."

"But…"

"I know. It's _wrong_. We'll forget about this. Want me to take you to Danny's?"

I opened my mouth to answer something, but, somehow, I didn't. Instead, I was kissing him softly.

It didn't take him long to react, and move me under his body, deepening the kiss roughly.

We were stopped by a knock.

"Doug, get your ass down now!!!" Jazzie yelled from the other side of the door, and I felt myself blushing.

Dougie let me go. "Yeah!" He responded, moving up the bed. I did the same, and stared awkwardly to the closed window. Dougie smiled. "It's ok, Lay. Come on, let's go have breakfast." He offered, opening the door.

The way he behaved made me think he knew how we had ended in his bedroom, fully clothed. So I accepted his offering and went downstairs with him.

Astaire, Arizona and Nicky were sitting in the couches talking, and none of them looked weird at us, as if they knew I had just committed adultery.

_Oh, god. I did. OH__ MY FUCKING GOD. I'm an adulteress!!!_

I paled, and felt the world spinning madly.

Dougie caught me before I hit the floor, and the next second, Astaire was up with me. She laughed. "Maggie can't hold her alcohol very well." She lied for me, helping me to the sofa.

"Well, you're not the only one." Nicky laughed in a low voice. I smiled weakly.

"Here comes the food!" Jazzie announced, leaving two plates with muffins in the table. It smelled delicious.

"Don't tell me you cook? Who are you and what you did with my sister?!" Dougie asked with wide eyes, making us laugh.

We ate chatting and laughing, and, slowly, I felt more comfortable. I wasn't panicking. And I wanted to see Danny. I wanted to explain how sorry I was and I wanted him to forgive me. But I didn't want him to _know_.

Some hours later, Astaire and I were in a cab, stopping near Danny's building. She knew everything that had happened. About the stupid fight, about Doug's confession, _again_, about our night together… She understood, and didn't judge me. That was the reason why she was my best friend in the entire world.

"Go, Mag. Go talk with Danny and see what you want." She said once we got off the vehicle. "I'll go wandering around and give you two some space. Ok?"

Astaire kissed my cheeks and pushed me to the elevator, waving as the door closed between us.

I started shaking and trembling.

The world was spinning, and the elevator took less time than ever to reach the top building. When the doors opened, I wanted to throw up, but I didn't. Instead, I sucked it up and walked out, stopping in the hall, not sure what to do. I cleared my throat.

"Danny?" I called in a really low voice. No one heard me ad no one answered. "Danny?" I said a little louder. "Dan-?!"

"What?"

Danny's curt voice shook me off and I blushed. He was standing with his hair wet dropping over his shoulders, with a pair of black and green checkered boxers and a towel in his hand. So sexy.

"…Hi…" I whispered. He stayed where he was, eyeing me closely.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

"I know; I got your message." Danny said. I panicked. Had my one night stand with his friend reached the tabloids? _Please, no!_! "I tried to reach you."

"I… left my phone here."

"I don't care." He muttered, turning around and walking away.

"Really?" I asked without thinking, following to the kitchen.

"About the phone? Yeah."

"I'm stupid. I shouldn't have said those things." I pressed, feeling like crying.

"Of course you shouldn't have. But if that's how you feel, on the other hand, there's no much I can…"

"That's not how I feel! I'm not even used to being jealous!!" I admitted, yelling like a four-year-old. Danny was facing his back at me.

"So that scene was because you were jealous?" He asked. I saw him shaking a little and I wondered if I had hurt him so badly I made him cry.

"…Yes. But you were saying those things and all I could think was _fuck! I don't want him to go looking for anyone else!_" I blurted out.

Danny turned to face me, and I see he was smiling. _Bastard_.

"Why didn't you talk to me? I heard you yesterday when you went away. I was worried." He said slowly, reaching toward me.

"You were?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm too proud to do something like that." I muttered, extending my arms and pulling him to me. "I'm sorry."

"I know, I know. Everything's good." Danny laughed. "Want to go looking for your mom?"

I didn't even need to answer.

Astaire did it for me.

"Let's!!" She exclaimed, grabbing both his and my arm and dragging us with her.

* * *

Astaire seemed to be more enthusiastic about meeting my family than myself. She was jumping excited and moving around all the time. I had always suspected she had a thing for my younger brother.

Danny grabbed my hand when I was about to hit Astaire to shut her up. "I know I shouldn't be admitting this, but I'm scared."

I looked at him wide-eyed. And then I burst off laughing.

"Oh, yeah. Such a boost to my ego." He muttered.

"You have nothing to worry about. I swear. You brought my mom to London. She's gonna love you forever."

"Like you?" He asked cheekily, and I nodded without really thinking. Astaire had spotted my mom. "Really, now?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "There's my mom!" I announced him, as I went running to my family. I wrapped my arm around my mom's neck, and ignored her glare.

"_Vos, mocosa insolente. Estás en capilla!_" She declared, pointing at me. "_No sé cómo se te ocurre casarte sin mí! Mala hija! Voy a desheredarte!!_"

I laughed it off.

"_Claro, y yo? Nadie le importo yo_." My brother said, complaining no one cared for him, so I let my mom go and hugged my reluctant brother.

"Mom, Rhett. This is my husband, Danny." I introduced, to remind them Danny didn't speak Spanish.

"Oh." My mom turned to him, and looked him over from head to toe. "You! I'm going to have a big conversation with you, young boy. How dare you take my daughter in marriage without asking for her hand? Don't any of you have any respect for your families? What about your mother, Daniel? Huh?"

Danny flinched. "Well… I know it was not the best thing to do, and not the smartest but… _su hija es la persona más maravillosa del universo_. I just couldn't hold myself any longer." Danny spoke in a fluent Spanish with some mistakes in the pronunciation, but with that he had my mom on his pocket. My brother, however, kept glaring at him. I blushed madly, suddenly remembering the feeling of Doug's lips on my belly.

"Well… Well… I can understand you, boy. I was young myself once." My mom laughed. "Now come here and give me a hug! You're like a son now!" She laughed, hugging the very flustered Danny.

"He's not my brother." Rhett stated angrily, grabbing his baggage. Astaire went quickly to him.

"Here, let me help you." She smiled sweetly. See? She likes him. Pervert.

"It's ok." He said annoyed, but softened his tone to speak to her. Rhett followed Astaire to the car, leaving us alone.

"Don't mind him. He's just jealous about his baby sister. He doesn't like the idea of the honey moon at all." My mom laughed.

"I wouldn't like it either if it was my sister, so it's all cool." Danny smiled, snaking an arm around my shoulders.

My mom smiled. "I'm glad you love my daughter, Daniel. And I hope you'll show her the appreciation she needs. You know? Her self-esteem it's not the highest."

"Mom!" I complained, feeling my cheeks reddening.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for her to come.

Not if she was going to mortify me!

* * *

_Quick quick update._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you, thanks so much for reading this. I love you all even if you don´t like this and still took the time to read it._

**chlozzard**_**:** Thanks!! Here's a new chapter for you!_

**ArizonaAlexander**_**:** Heehehe. Here's another chapter! Love!_

**Nikky**_**: **Thanks! You're bet was right, but it was kinda obvious, right? XD Hope you liked the outcome nonetheless. Love!!  
_

_Thanks so very very much to my beta. I love you!!!!_

_XOXO_

_O.  
_


	12. XI

**XI**

My mom was always the crazy type.

She always let me eat what I wanted, play with my toys the way I wanted, read the books I liked, and, all in all, be as free as I could.

My brother, however, had always been the overprotective type.

Any boyfriend I had, or friend or boy who looked me on the streets, and he got mad. With the years, however, he had worked it out.

Now, he was back to his old self.

"I don't like him." He kept repeating over and over the next day, when the three of us and Astaire went out to get some lunch. "He's the one in that band Staire love so much. How can it be that he married you? He wants something."

"In that case, it would be your sister wanting his money." Mom said smirking. She got a lot of attention. My mom is beautiful. She was drool-worthy in Argentina, but here in London, with her exotic accent and perfectly imperfect body, she was the bomb. Every man and boy watcher her as she passed, and now that we were sitting, everyone looked at her and the waiters couldn't take their eyes off of her.

"I don't want his money, mom!" I complained. But, thinking it over really well… Well… that was actually why I was still married, right?

_Oh, fuck. I'm a heartless bimbo_.

"I know, honey. You love him and it's more than clear he loves you too." My mom smiled sweetly.

Astaire smirked. "Yeah, hon. He _loves_ you."

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped, elbowing her hard. My mom, though, didn't think much of that and just smiled at me.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you, missy. How could you two get married like that? I know you never wanted the big fat Greek wedding, but there's a lot between _that_ and getting married in Vegas." My mom stated. "It's not really a good way to start a relationship with the Danny's parents. And me, for that matter."

"You didn't seem mad at him." I glared. I wished Danny's parents were a little like my mom, because I wouldn't be able to cope with it if it wasn't like that.

"I wasn't. He's such a charming boy. And, even when I'm not sure if you two are mature enough to stay married, I'm sure you'll do great. He loves you, honey, and I know he's going to take care of you." My mom smiled, kissing my cheek as she was sitting next to me.

Suddenly, I wanted to cry. She kept repeating that Danny loved me and all I could think of was me, kissing Dougie last night. And… the worst thing of it all was that I actually didn't really regret. It had being amazing. I wanted to have both things. Both Danny and Dougie, but I felt awful for even thinking that. It wasn't right. It wasn't good.

I didn't want to be to McFly what Yoko Ono was to the Beatles.

My mom noticed something wrong, just as Astaire did, and they tried to cheer me up. Mom was sure it was my nerves for meeting Danny's family, and kept reassuring me it was good. I tried to believe her, and after a whole meal of that, I was sure.

Until I actually stepped in the front lawn of the Jones household in Bolton.

"Can we come some other time? It's obvious they're not here." I said, more than nervous.

Scared as hell.

"Now that you put it that way…" Danny agreed.

Tom was the one who held us in place. "Come on! Act like a man!" He ordered Danny in a hushed yell.

"But I don't want to!" Danny complained. I was ok with that, because I didn't want him to either.

I had been good about this on our way here in the plane, more worried about my awkwardness with Dougie. But it all disappeared once I was actually going to face it.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea. Why don't _you_ get your ass there and see how things are? Stair, Harry and Doug will go with you. Mom, Rhett, you two. And Danny and I will go in when we're sure we…" I couldn't finish, because Astaire got tired of our excuses and started pushing me toward the door. "Astaire!!!" I yelled, fighting against her, but she had always been the strong one.

"Act like the girl you are, stupid!" She stated, hitting my forehead. Astaire stopped pushing me right in front of the door. I looked at Danny, completely desperate, being pushed by Tom. He decided to _man up_ after that, and shook Tom off, walking to me and grabbing my hand.

"Ok. We can do this."

"I don't know. I don't know your mom and for all I know she could want to kill me."

"She won't." Harry reassured me.

"I didn't kill him, right?" My mom offered.

"Eso es porque te vendiste!" I snapped back. She had sold her loyalty to him for a trip!

But as Danny was about to say something reassuring, the door crashed open and a tall girl with dark hair stood there staring at us with laughing eyes.

We all stayed in silent after that, until Astaire give me a little push meant to give me strength but ended up causing me to loose balance, and take Danny down with me. It was something completely pathetic. It was delirious. It was shameful.

It made me laugh.

Seconds later, Danny, on the floor with me, started laughing too.

And then everyone was laughing, even his sister. It was a great way to relieve the tension.

So, I don't know how, but somehow we ended up sitting in the living room of the Jones household. I was not very sure what to do, feeling the stares of the Jones, grabbing Danny's hand with all my might. My mom was talking with Danny's mom, Cathy. They really hit it off, probably because of the fact that their own spawns had married without them. That's some of those things you have to bond after.

"We're still alive." Danny whispered in my ear. He was stiff in the sofa, breathing slowly, and he had one arm around my shoulders.

Even in that situation, his breath in my neck made me… aroused. And I blushed. "Yet."

"Aww!!" Vicky interrupted us. "They're really cute." She announced with a mocking smile.

I blushed even more. This was more than awkward. I would rather be locked up with Danny and Dougie. As soon as I casted a glance to him, I knew that wasn't right. So I would have to deal with this.

"Mrs. Jones…" I said in a low voice. She heard me nonetheless, and looked my way, smiling a little. I went on. "And mom. I'm really sorry for having acted this way, especially with this kind of thing. But…"

"No, wait." Danny interrupted. I wanted him shot dead that instant. I was talking! God knew when I could collect the courage to do so again! "We got married, big deal. I love her, and we didn't want the fuss that went with a big wedding. I was sure, and still am, this is the girl I want to be for the rest of my life, the one I want to see every morning and the one I want to splash syrupy hotcakes in the middle of a food fight. I hope that's enough to you, because we really appreciate your opinion."

I blushed _even _more. Maybe that came with being a song writer, his words sounded perfect, with actual meaning. But it couldn't be possible, because there wasn't much we didn't even know each other. I did the stupid thing by looking at Dougie right then, to see something flicked in his eyes. And I wanted to cry.

I realized I had zoned out when I found myself standing, hugging Mrs. Jones as she asked me to call her Cathy.

"Cathy." I nodded, smiling, my eyes still on Dougie's frame. I was really a bitch, right? I deserved to die. How could I be staring at him when I had Danny's hand on mine as he hugged my mom.

"We're going to have a party, though." Cathy stated once we were all calmed down. We were in the back garden, sitting around a big table, drinking tea and cookies. I was on Danny's lap, wanting nothing more than be in any other place.

"We survived." Danny whispered.

I nodded, but wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey, there's something wrong?" He asked, worriedly.

"No. I'm ok." I lied. Danny nodded, kissing my cheek in a loving way. I felt bad. I have to tell him. "Dan?... Yesterday I…"

"You what?"

"I was really drunk." I confessed, not looking at him.

But I was interrupted again, this time for my brother, asking me something about Vegas. I decided to let it go, for now, and started chatting with everyone. With my brother, my mom, Cathy, Vicky and Astaire. Even when Harry and Tom. And with whoever was actually speaking. After some minutes, I felt finally relaxed, and we expend outside at least an hour, just talking and laughing. It felt good.

"Hey, Dan. I need to use the bathroom." I said slowly. He nodded and smiled.

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nuh, that's ok." He insisted, but he was actually getting along with my brother and I didn't want that to end. He told me where the bathroom was, a little reluctantly, and nodded.

I got inside of the house, excusing myself, and went to the first floor, where he told me the best bathroom was, the one in his old bedroom. I didn't reach it, though. Nope. Someone grabbed my arm and pushed me inside of _another_ bathroom, and locked the door.

I was against the door with his lips on my neck before realizing it was Dougie.

_Oh, fuck_…

"No, wait…" I said, trying to push him away with not much conviction.

"Lay…" He muttered. "Don't tell him. Don't tell Danny."

"I have… to." I managed to choke when he started kissing me on the lips.

"You don't." He disagreed. "He's paying you to stay married with him, Lay. How real can that be?"

I kissed him back, thinking about it. It was true, and I suddenly felt like a whore. A highly paid prostitute. He was paying me for staying married with him and even for the sex.

So I could kiss Dougie.

It gives some kind of rights… right?

It seemed quite reasonably at that time.

At least until Astaire knocked on the door.

"Maggie! Are you there or am I speaking with a ghost?!" She yelled. Dougie let me down on the floor again, but kept kissing my neck. It felt more than good, and I couldn't spoke until I was sure I wasn't going to moan.

"Yeah… I'm here." I said.

"I think we need to talk."

She knew.

I didn't need much more than that to know she knew. It was clear.

"Ok." I accepted. Dougie let me go, and I mouthed to him what I knew, that _she_ knew.

"Alone." Astaire said after a while.

"Yeah, ok." I nodded, rearranging myself in the mirror. Dougie watched me with a smirk, and kissed me one last time before letting me go and closing the door behind me.

"Come on." Astaire said, grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs. She stopped a second to announce we were off for a while to explore, and then she kept pushing me outside the house. She didn't stop until we were on a pedestrian street full of shops and arcades and entertainment. If it wasn't because I was dreading the situation, I would have enjoyed the view.

We stopped on a bench near some rock-made elephants, and we sat down.

"Spill." Astaire ordered.

"I slept with Dougie." I obliged.

She didn't look surprise. "Way to go, _genius_. I already knew that. I found him fucking your brains out last night, both completely drunk." Astaire said. She always was like that, saying that kind of things without second thoughts.

I, on the other hand, blushed madly. "Oh." Was all I could say.

"Yes, _oh_ indeed. Danny was worried about you, you know? I think he really likes you."

"I think I really like him too." I accepted, not looking at her.

"But you think you really like Mr. Horny Pants too."

I nodded.

"You do know…"

"Yes. I don't want to be in the middle. I feel like I'm toying with them. Am I such a bad person?" I blurted out. Not really what I wanted to know, but I looked at my almost sister with tears in my eyes.

Astaire laughed and hugged me. "No. I wouldn't blame you for being this confused. Those two are fucking sexy." She stated jokingly.

"But… it's so… _confusing_."

"As long as it's not another Taylor Issue."

I nodded.

No one wanted another Taylor Issue. Not me, not anyone that know me, not even the Taylor twins.

The Taylors were one experience I would love to not have happened. Not because it was a bad experienced on itself, but because of the reactions. Murphy Taylor was the first boy I had slept with. And the first one I experimented with. He had a naughty, sexy mind and the ability to convince me to do everything he wanted. Even sleeping with him and his exact twin, Aden.

It had been great, until, somehow, Cara, the gossip evil girl of our school found out, which meant EVERYONE find out too. It was humiliating and bad. I didn't want to imagine how it would go if something similar happened with Danny and Dougie.

"Please no." I laughed.

"Well… What Dougie said was quite right. He _is_ paying you…" Astaire said thoughtfully.

I nodded before fully realizing what she meant. "Astaire!!" I yelled, causing almost everyone walking close to us to look at me as if I was drunk. "You were eavesdropping!!"

"Well!" She complained, blushing. That made me laughed even harder. "I didn't want to interrupt anything important!"

"Like what?"

"Like a mind-blowing sex. Or a blow job."

"Astaire!" I said smacking her arm.

Her expression changed suddenly, and she put an arm around my shoulders. "Remember those days back in high school when you were convinced you were butt ugly and no one would want you besides Murphy and that that was because you two were sexually compatible?"

I nodded. Of course I remembered. I was the last to lose my virginity in the whole school, and if it hadn't being by my getting drunk in senior year and sleeping with Murph, it would have still being that way. And I wasn't skinny. My self esteem was on the floor.

"What do you think Fernando and Juan are thinking right now, huh? Knowing you're married with one of the sexiest men on Earth?"

She did have a point. Even when I was usually against confrontation, I would have loved to brag about to all the people that called me a freak, weird, fat and things like that.

"Hopefully they'll know." I laughed with some maliciousness.

"I'll make sure, babe." She smirked. She had connections back in Argentina, I wouldn't dare to contradict her. "You're brother is getting along with Danny. Some what… At least he doesn't look like he'll jump to the first opportunity to kill him."

"That's a relief." We laughed. "And you couldn't take your eyes away of him." I said with a smirk. She blushed.

"That's **so** not true!" She complained.

"It was! You like him! He's a child!"

"And you're a dirty little girl who's a lot more than healthily into threesomes!"

"… and how much is healthy?"

She stopped, thinking it over. "I think… when you dream about doing it… but don't actually do it?" She offered, and half a minute later, we cracked up in laughter.

"Let's get Bolton ice-cream! Our first European ice-cream!" Astaire laughed, grabbing my hand and pushing me toward an ice-cream parlor almost in front of where we were. One of the young waiters laughed at us with a cute smile in his cute face, checking us up.

"What can I get you, fine ladies?" He asked, smiling widely.

"A banana split." Astaire said with a sexy smirk and a naughty wink. The boy didn't flinch, and winked back, turning then at me. He expected to get lucky and he had probably heard our threesome conversation.

Poor boy.

"Will you share?" He asked with full intention in his eyes.

"Yes." Stair answered, leaning toward him. She read the name tag and smirked. "I'm not greedy, _Jack_. Unless it's about sex."

"Then we're perfect for each other, because I don't mind giving." He replied with the same innuendos. "And what about you?"

"I'm married." I stated laughing, showing him my hand. He looked taken aback.

"Married? How old are you?" He asked in disbelief.

"That's not something to ask." I smirked.

"But… You're so hot and young. How did it…? Oh. Oh! You're Danny Jones' wife! I get it now." Jack nodded to himself. As soon as "Danny", "Jones" and "wife" intertwined in a phrase flood across the street, a lot of people turned toward us.

"… Thanks." I muttered, wanting to hit my head on the table. The boy laughed.

"Sorry. I guess it's not what you want everyone to know, right? Ok, I'll bring you your orders." Jack said, walking away. Astaire watched him go.

"He's _fine_." She sighed.

I laughed.

No matter what happened in my life. Astaire was still going to be Astaire. And I loved her for that.

She was my sister.

My soul mate in a completely non-sexual way.

* * *

_This chapter goes entirely to Nikky for being my first reviewer. I love you girl! And now it's being beta read! XD_

**Nikki:**_ Poor dougie! Why?? He deserves to be wicked naughty Dougie every once in a while lmao. Don´t get mad at him, poor boy... Especially not after this chapter XD. And yes, poor Danny when he finds out. If he finds out, right??? You're making me blush, really, but thank you!!_

_Well, that's all for now._

_Love!!!_

_XOXO_

**_O._**


	13. XII

_Just in case, I'll say it again. They don´t belong to me TT..... Oh, no, it wasn´t that. This was: It's been beta read!_

_But dropped me some love because Danny is acting far more cute than what he's meant to._

_Oh! and I was thinking... -well, really, a friend had been giving me ideas- I was thinking in making a forum for this. I don´t know, I always kinda liked forums and I really care for your opinion, so........ tell me what you think._

_Sorry for the short chapter, really._

_Love!!!_

_XOXO_

_**Odd**_

**

* * *

**

**XII**

It was dark when we came back, and our excuse was that we had got lost in our quest for ice-cream, which we actually got and took back as a proof. No one took it badly, our disappearing I mean. In fact, I don't think anyone noticed it.

Except for Dougie.

He did notice.

And Danny.

He noticed too.

And to get rid of conflict, I sat with Astaire in the same chair to eat dinner, next to my mom and my sulking brother. He kept bugging me in a low voice about Danny. That he was not smart enough, that he had dirty nails, that his room sucked--I didn't even want to know how he knew that, or if it was talking from experience--and things like that. It wasn't like he didn't have those problems himself, but he knew I didn't like them on a boy.

But Danny wasn't like that, and no matter how hard I tried to make him understand. Rhett was just more stubborn than me. His supposed camaraderie with Danny had apparently been left in London.

I shut him up with a smack on his leg.

We were eating on the long table outside, and Astaire was giving me a low voiced summary of what was going on on her side of the table, which included Dougie and Danny. Mine had the grown-ups and nothing really interesting happened so far. I only wanted to walk away, and I had the amazing opportunity to do so when Cathy stoop up to take everything to the kitchen once we were finished with the food and the chatting and many of us were fighting down yawns. Everyone stood up to help her, and in less than a minute, everyone was doing that, telling her to just relax. I was going to take my plate to the kitchen, when she stopped me.

The world turned upside down right there and I felt like fainting.

"I don't bite." She laughed, probably seeing my paling face. I sat near her, fidgeting with my hands, nervous.

"Well… I still think you have the right to kill me." I blurted before really thinking it through. Stupid, stupid me.

Cathy laughed harder at that. "I swear I don't want to kill you. I just want to talk. You're my daughter-in-law now, right, Maggie?"

I nodded, but she didn't let me said anything else.

"My son loves you; that I know. After all, I raised him, right?" She giggled. "And I can see you love him too. But…well, I was always a little against marriage at such a young age, you know? You two are barely adults, and… I'm afraid, with the responsibilities that come with such a commitment, you're going to end up hating each other." She said.

I nodded again, feeling tears coming to me eyes. _Ok, girl, this is the time to know how good you can really act_. "I was against young marriage too. But…I'm sure he, Danny, your son, is the man I want to wake up every morning next to. Even when it seems really rushed, I thought this through seriously. I pictured a life where he wasn't around, a life where Danny was just… THE Danny Jones, and not… my Dan."

Cathy smiled sweetly and nodded. "I understand. I'm not going to be the cruel storybook mother-in-law, but I just wanted you to know what you're probably going to deal with." She said, hugging me. To stop from crying, I bit my lower lip so hard that I pierced through it a little, drawing blood.

"Thanks. That… means a lot to me." I said against her shoulder. My mom was probably giving the same speech to Danny, although probably he wasn't going to be crying like me.

Danny came out after that, looking a little nervous. With only one look I knew he had been talking to my mom. My mom had a gift to scary boys.

"We're going to stay in my old room. Your mom, your brother and Astaire are staying in the hotel close to here." Danny announced, putting a hand around my shoulders. I realized just how much I liked his touch when I noticed how much I had missed it. We went to say good bye to my family, which was a quick operation, and we were on his room just some minutes later.

I smiled, grabbing a teddy bear. "So…very _macho_, right?" I mocked him. Danny glared playfully and snatched the bear out of my hands, with a slight blush on his cheek. He looked adorably… tasty.

"It was the first thing a fan gave me, so shut it." He stated. Danny hugged me again by my shoulders. "So, I made sure you didn't bring any pajamas…" He started.

I stopped him. "What?!" I yelled.

"Yeah. I wanted you to use my clothes to sleep. It's the sexiest thing ever." He nodded, starting to slide my shirt up my torso slowly.

I snorted. "I can't sleep without my pajamas." I said, pouting at him. He didn't even flinch as he moved my arms enough to take my shirt off. I was so not going to help him with that.

"You could when we first met. I'm sure I can make you sleep the same way again." Danny smirked, unclasping my bra. I snapped his hand away of me and turned around. My vain little bitch inside decided she could just take the godforsaken thing off and… well, tease him.

I walked to his wardrobe in nothing but my jeans, and fidgeted through his clothes, until I grabbed a white big shirt of the Wanderers. I took my jeans off slowly, but acting casual and I slid his shirt on. When I turned around, Danny grabbed my waist and crashed me against the interior of the wardrobe, which in return caused us to fall to the floor half sitting half plunging something on my ass and hands that were on the floor. He laughed, not moving, but taking off with a quick move everything beneath my butt, taking the opportunity to feel me up.

"Your sister is close, Danny." I whined. He didn't hear me. Hah.

"We're in a closet." He laughed, shrugging. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Try having him kissing you and not kiss him back! Go on, I dare you!

Suddenly, I stopped.

"Seriously, this hurts." I said, but couldn't help to laughed. Danny snickered and held me up, dragging me to the bed. To my surprise, instead of kissing me again, he lay down next to me, putting the blankets over us and cuddled against me.

"Good night, Maggie." He said to my neck. It sent shivers down my spine.

"G'night, Danny Boy." I smiled, turning around so I was facing him. I kissed his lips slowly, softly, and soon enough, I was responding to the passion his touches flamed on me, practically eating his mouth with my lips and tongue. He was doing the same, fighting for dominance as his hands moved to my butt to move me up. I wanted him. The desire was more than I could bear with.

"Let's… be… really quiet…. And silent…." He said while he was kissing me, sitting me over his lap, and managing to take my undies off.

This… this thing we both shared, was so earthshaking, mind-blowing, breathtakingly amazing it shocked me. I had never felt a thing like it, never something so consuming to the point I couldn't think of anything else than him, his lips, his teeth, his hands, his legs…

I kissed him containing my laugh as he grabbed a condom.

This time, it was different.

But I wasn't sure why.


	14. XVIII

**XII****I**

_***`*`***_

_**Astaire**_

**_*`*`*_**

I always thought problems, like, real problems, were only meant to exist in the deranged minds of writers. I mean, come on! How many opportunities you have in normal days of experiencing an earthquake and finding love at the same time? I don't think it's _nearly_ as probable as movies want you to believe.

But it turned out my best friend in the entire world was just weird and malicious enough to prove that those kinds of problems did exist. The recent changes in her life were perfect for a soap. The drunken marriage, the hot famous boy paying her to stay married, falling in lust with each other, passion, the friend of this boy that likes her and makes her like him too, the drama…and please don't forget the best friend that's a fan of her friend's husband's band that discovers just how calm she can be when she has to sleep on the same house as one of them or travel sitting next to other.

Maggie was having some serious issues, but even when the answer to all of that was quite clear for me (and I swear that, even when the idea of creating a new religion that involved multiple marriage crossed my mind, it wasn't that), I couldn't tell her. Much Yoda to you? Well, she needed to fix this on her own. Her right decision could be not the same as my own right decision.

So I decided to take some time out of this drama once I left her with her husband and Harry took us (as in Gabby and Rhett and I) to the hotel. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to… go and flirt with Captain Jack.

Yeah, you hear it right.

"But if it is the fine lady all on her own." His voice sounded jokingly when I approached the ice-cream parlor. It was late, since I had to wait to be settling to get down on the street. The place was almost empty, and on the outside tables were only a couple and a little girl with her mother. Inside, Jack and a girl behind the counter were fixing things, probably about to close.

I smiled. "Yeah. I needed ice-cream." I said looking him up and down slowly. Jack grinned.

"Then you're on the perfect place. Sit down, my fair lady, and I'll bring you your favorite ice-cream." He stated with a wink and went behind the counter. The girl moved with a sighed, and smiled at me. I was surprised to say the least.

"How…?" I started, but Jack interrupted me.

"It's my gift. You know, like Vianne in Chocolat? Well, I'm like that but with ice-cream."

I don't know what was weirder. The fact that he had actually saw Chocolat enough to remember names, or the fact he just talked about my favorite movie as if it was his too. Or the fact that he was deranged and thought he could do something like that.

But when he came back with a bowl of ice-cream of different colors, I couldn't help but believe him. And gasped like a fish.

"Here you have. Blueberry pie, Swiss chocolate and mascarpone." Jack announced.

And I gasped and gaped.

What the fuck…?

I stared at my ice-cream amazed, until he pressed a little.

"Well? Did I ace?"

"_That_…" I started a little dazed. This boy was more than amazing. "… is not enough. How the hell did you do it?" I exclaimed with a smile, tasting the ice-cream.

Yep, perfect.

"I told you, it's my gift. Tell her it's my gift, Allie!" He asked the other girl.

"Allie" laughed out loud. "It's his compensation for not being smart, cute, witty or hot." She replied.

Jack pouted, but just as quickly, he shrugged. "Well, it would be too weird if you thought I was cute, hot, witty or smart, and I would have worried. It would be like… breaking a siblings rule."

"You're related?" I asked surprised. I hadn't thought they were. She had long straight blonde hair and he had black hair. Her eyes were bright blue, and he had grey eyes. They similar noses, but…

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm his older sister. Allie, nice to meet you."

"I'm Astaire." I smiled.

"And I'm Jack! So, now that everyone knows who the other is…" Jack sat next to me. "What are you doing in Bolton, my dear?" He asked with an exaggerate British accent. I laughed.

"My friend." I said and he understood. Allie did not.

"You're friend?"

"She's Danny Jones' wife." Jack explained in a low voice.

"She's WHAT?! Don't tell me….?" Allie started and her eyes darkened. Please don't let her be a deranged fan… "Don't tell you you're friends with Maggie Jones?"

"Yep, before she was Maggie Jones and was just Maggie Avalon." I nodded.

Allie was not a fan of McFly, but she had went to school with Danny's sister, Vicky. So it was safe to talk to her, even when I didn't say anything that could compromise them. I didn't want to cause any trouble.

We talked and talked for hours, until, the mother with the kid were gone, the couple was gone, and almost everyone on the street was gone. Jack closed the door and we kept talking. He was… a charmer. Allie leaved us sometime around midnight, and when we decided it was too much of completely senseless chatting (and when I say senseless, I mean senseless. We were talking of airplanes, conditioners and chairs), it was almost three in the morning. Compared to Maggie, I was not used to talking like this with a complete stranger, but I felt comfortable with Jack.

We said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek in the lobby of my hotel, and I went to sleep. I was so tired; it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. However, I didn't feel like I had slept that much, because not too long after jumping to my bed, Maggie was jumping over me.

"Wake up, sleepy head!!" she yelled in my ear. I swear, there are some times when I would love to kill her.

"Go away!!" I grunted.

Of course, she didn't listen. When she's hyper like this, it only means she's going to get you to do what she wants. "Staire!! It's a wonderful day and you shouldn't be sleeping." She said in a normal voice, taking my blankets off of my shoulders.

"What time is it?" I wondered, trying to cover my head with my pillow.

"Already mid day! 12 o'clock. Get up, get up. The boys have a dinner tonight for their new album and we're all invite. So we need to go shopping."

"Fine! Fine. I'm getting ready." I accepted, but only because of the magic words. Shopping, which involved credit card and boys. So I moved over the bed as ungracefully as I could and stumbled to my bed.

When I came back after a quick shower, Maggie gave me a pair of jeans and a purple shirt. When she did that, I saw her neck and chest. That only meant she had slept with Danny last night, and that was enough to make her all happy and giddy. Sometimes, Maggie is just stupid.

She dragged me out of the hotel room to the lobby, where Gabby, Rhett, Cathy, Vicky, Jazzie, and the boys were waiting for us. Harry, Danny, Dougie and Tom were wearing sunglasses and hats, it wasn't much, but unless you looked really closely, you wouldn't know it was them.

Some time later, off we went in taxis to the local mall, and once we were in there, everyone took a different direction. Cathy and Gabby, with Jazzie and Vicky went to look for dresses, with hottie Rhett with them for a male consideration. And McFly, Maggie and I were left alone to handle shop for all of us.

Tom decided to take the lead, saying that it would be easier to go for the girl's clothes first, and then for theirs. Once I felt sufficiently relaxed with them, it was actually fun, going from dress to dress like it was my thing.

It was interesting, actually, in some sociological or psychological way. Danny was clearly more than interested on Maggie, he took every chance he got to touched her, his eyes didn't leave her for a long time… and he cornered me when she was inside a different shop seeing dresses, suspiciously enough, at the same time Dougie had almost disappeared. I felt bad for Danny, somehow.

"I think…" He started, blushing a little. It was one of the cutest sights ever. "… I'm starting to really like Maggie." Danny stated.

I nodded, that was obvious. But he didn't say anything else and he just stared at me. So I pressed. "That's all?"

"No." he said too quickly. "Do you think it's weird I'm starting to like her?"

The way he said it made me think he had heard something. Anything. It made me worried too, but not so much. If he had found out about Dougie and Maggie, and this was his reaction, then the cost was clear.

"Well… You liked her enough to married her, right? Even in my book, you don't marry anyone no matter how drunk you are." I stated, which was true. Besides… drunken people always tell the truth, right?

Danny nodded. "I think she likes me too."

I nodded. Ok, this was weird. What did he want? "I think so too." I said, just in case what he wanted was reassuring. I nodded again, convinced of what I was saying.

"But… I don't really know her."

That surprised me. "Believe me, there's not much to know. Maggie is how you see her. Even when she has the weirdest comebacks, she's transparent and so easy to read."

Danny smiled. "That she is… Well…" he didn't say anything else after that. Partially because he didn't know how to go on and partly because Maggie stormed out of the store she was in with her lips red.

"Staire!" she said. "I just saw the most beautiful dress ever!! Come, come, it's perfect for you." Maggie exclaimed happily, dragging me to the store with Danny behind. Ok, _this_ was one of the not too many times when I seriously thought my friend was a completely stupid. Enough was enough, and even when I didn't believe in interfering with her life and all… that didn't mean I had to like it.

But… I did understand she was confused. It couldn't be different, because of her situation. I would probably be as confused as her… Hell, she's making _me_ confused with this!

I sighed, letting her drag me from here to there buying dresses and all. Danny and the boys thought she was just really happy. I, on the other hand, knew her hyper state was now caused by her not wanting to face things. She didn't want to have time to think about things. She wanted to be in constant motion.

I needed to know what the hell Dougie had said to her to cause this, but I didn't get anything by staring at him. He was grinning widely and only smiled at me when he caught me looking at him.

Jeez.

Men are just trouble!

_***`*`***_

_**Rhett**_

**_*`*`*_**

After almost three hours of hearing my mom and the other women talking about clothes, boys, men and all that rubbish, I was seriously thinking about committing suicide. It seemed like the perfect way to end the torture.

But instead, the perfect opportunity to get off appeared to me when I saw the other group one level up from us. With the excuse of missing my sister, I was free to run away. And I did just that, ran to the upstairs floor just before my sis and the four men went inside a shoes store. Astaire, however, stopped outside, talking in a low voice to herself, as if she was on her own world. I had always liked her. She was hot, smart and funny, and had a tendency of getting drunk out of her ass and crashing on my bed. I, being the gentleman I am, never took advantage of that, and instead, gently took her to Maggie's room. No one ever suspected anything.

But as I got closer to her to surprise her, I hear her muttering. My reaction was the same a wild feline would have when hearing his prey.

"… and she's just getting in more and more trouble." Astaire was saying, probably talking about my sister. Who else? "She shouldn't do that… And Dougie, god! He's as stupid as her."

It didn't take me long to understand what was going on and why she was muttering. I felt my blood boil, but before I stormed inside the store and killed both guys, and idea popped in my head.

I smirked, controlling my impulses.

I was against my sister's marriage, but not only out of over protectiveness. No. I felt something wrong about it and I didn't like at all the fact her husband had so much money. He could be blackmailing her with something to stay married or something like that.

I hated Daniel Jones.

And I had just found the perfect way of getting rid of him.

I didn't care how much damage I did. Actually, the more the better.

But I needed to wait first, and I went and smiled at Astaire, asking her how her hours had gone by, and if they had found anything. We got inside the store, and Maggie jumped to my neck when she saw me. That was just another proof that something was wrong. Maggie was over-acting, trying to hide something. What, I couldn't be sure. But I didn't like it.

I followed them and helped them with whatever my sis wanted, until I found my opportunity. I'm not a coldhearted bastard, but this situation was too fishy for my liking. And they were messing with my baby sister.

Daniel had stayed behind, paying for my sister's shoes, when I approached him. It was hard to keep the hatred out of my gaze, but, on the other hand, it was too easy to break the news to him.

"I don't like you, but I have honor and I wouldn't like to be in your position now. I think you should know what my sister is doing behind your back." I said. He looked confused, until I pointed with my head toward my sis and the skater dude. That guy was next on my death list.

Daniel took his time, but I saw the realization slowly appearing in his face. His expression changed, his eyes opened and… I saw hurt. I almost felt sorry right there. Maybe I was being too hard. Maybe there was nothing wrong, and he really cared for her.

But it was too late.

And now I wasn't going to feel bad about it, because the sadistic pleasure of his reaction was bigger that my conscious.

I had got what I wanted.

And somehow… even with all that, the victory wasn't so sweet.

* * *

_Here's me with yet another chapter and an announcement. This fic already has an ending written. I can say for sure it has only three (or four, I'm not sure now XD) chapters left. So... enjoy them XD._

**chlozzard: **_Here you have more. Hope you like it!_

**ArizonaAlexander: **_Thanks!! I love you for reading it!! XD_

**Alexia Rayner: **_Thanks. Here you have more!_

**Nikki:**_ Aaaaw, poor dougie! She _is _married, but, still... I don´t know XD. Poor Dougie, no_ _one likes him hahahaahah. Here you have more!!!_

_That's all for now. Wait for the next chapters soon!_

_Love_

_XOXO_

_**Odd.**_


	15. XIV

**XIV**

I wanted to kill him.

That was my first thought.

And after that, I wanted to do something involving violent sex and pain to her. I wanted to hurt her.

Just like she had hurt me.

But after that, I realized the truth.

It was my fault, right?

Somehow, I felt it was my fault. I had **forced** her to _cheat_ on me. I had forced her to stay married, and if it wasn't because of that, she would have probably being happier. Sex didn't mean anything. Right? Even what we had could not mean anything in particular.

So, it was my fault.

But that didn't mean I wasn't angry. With her and with Dougie.

Fine, he knew there was supposedly nothing between her and me. And yeah, he could like her or even fall in love with her because he knew I was paying her. But… money or not money, she was my wife. And she was cheating me with him. He was supposed to be my friend, my mate, my _brother_, and he was snogging my wife behind my back.

I felt betrayed. And even when the impulse to rape Maggie disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, my wanting to kill him didn't. In fact, it changed into an urge to hit him.

So I went away.

I turned around and left them all.

Fuck them.

I needed to calm and think this through.

I was more than confused and torn between blaming him, me, her or everyone.

I called a taxi and said the address I wanted to go. It was far away, but I had the money to pay for.

***

I stared at my brother with wide eyes.

He didn't need to say it out loud.

He knew.

And he had made sure Danny knew.

I slapped him out of anger, but soon enough apologized. I needed to find Danny, but he was nowhere to be seen. I started to get desperate as soon as Astaire and I ended up on the Channel store, and we had still not found him.

Rhett had gone to us with a guilty look on his eyes, and Danny who had stayed behind was not with him. I only needed one look to know. So I went out to look for Danny, and Astaire went behind me. Moral support, she said.

I knew she wanted to say _I told you so_, but she was not going to do it, because she was my sister. And I loved her all the more for that.

I started crying when I realized Danny was gone for good and had probably left the building a while ago. But when someone hugged me, it wasn't Staire's arms, but stronger ones.

Dougie's.

I only cried harder, and hated myself for doing so.

Since I had married Danny, I had become a mannequin wife, and adulteress, and a crying baby.

Everything I never wanted to be, starting with _wife_.

***

I knew Danny knew.

It was something easy; I almost felt it in the air the way he glared at me before storming off.

I wasn't sorry for what I had done, but I didn't like the look of hurt on my friend's face. It seemed…Danny really cared for her.

How was I supposed to know that?!

I followed the frantic Maggie when she went looking for Danny, and I saw her starting to cry. Over him. So I did the first thing I could think off.

I hugged her, and kissed her hair.

She put her arms around my waist, burying her face on my chest. I didn't like it to see her like that; it hurt. Especially when I knew she was like that for _him_.

If only…

Why was Danny the only one allowed to feel hurt? Fuck, I had liked her first. Maybe, if I hadn't complained about my stupid inability to go and talk with the girl I liked, he wouldn't have even looked at her.

And now they were married.

I had more right than him to be hurt.

Especially when the girl I had like was the amazing Maggie, a girl that was everything any man and particularly me, could ask for on a girl.

I decided I was going to talk to Danny as soon as I could. He needed to know the whole truth from me.

I was not going to lose his friendship.

I think…

***

It was like a scene out of a movie.

The stupid hero, or antagonist, sitting with the only friend he knew would listen, on a room painted in hot pink and orange, with purple sofas and a green table. And in front of him, a girl with purple and pink short hair nodding every once in a while and offering him cold Corona's with lime on yellow painted bottles.

I didn't say it was a normal movie.

Cassidy nodded slowly, with a soft smile. "So… You two slept together, got married and stayed married for your reputations sake? And then Maggie's brother who doesn't like you at all told you that Dougie and Maggie were getting naughty under the sheets, right?" She said just to make sure she had understood. I nodded.

"Yes."

"But he didn't voice it."

"No, he didn't."

"And you ran away."

"Yea-… Hey!" I complained. "I didn't _run away_. I just walked away in a very dramatic way to come here." I stated, but then sighed. "I don't know what to think."

"Well… It's not really cheating, right? Not emotionally. You are paying her to stay with you…" Cassidy said slowly and before I could interrupt her and explain, she spoke again. "Except you fell for her. And now everything has a different tint."

I took my time to answer, but I knew what it was deep down. I nodded. "I'm that deranged?"

She laughed. "You're not deranged, Danny." She said, smacking my leg. "Does Doug know how you feel?"

Cassidy was being fantastic. We weren't really close, but she had let me inside her house without seconds thoughts, and listened to my rambling for a whole hour without complaining.

"No." I accepted. "But that doesn't mean he has the right to…do anything! She's my wife. And what if anyone saw him?"

"I'm not saying he didn't act badly, I'm just saying he couldn't know he hurt you because he didn't know you loved her."

"She's my _wife_." I repeated to make it clear. Cassidy nodded.

"I know, I know. But that doesn't really change things. I think you should talk with them. Make Doug understand. Find out how she feels about you."

"Her best friend said she likes me deeply." I offered

"But that's not love. Does she love you or is just lust?"

It hurt to hear something so blunt said to your face, but she was right. I couldn't know. It felt deeper than lust, but it could be something happening just to me. I didn't really want to think about that.

"I don't know." I admitted.

Cassidy nodded. "Well, there you go. You have to know."

Said like that, it seemed easy, too easy.

It all changed when I found myself in front of Dougie some hours later, after promising I was going to call her as soon as anything happened.

Dougie knew I knew. And he looked sorry, but not completely.

"Look, Dan…" He started.

I didn't let him finished and hit his mouth.

I was more than angry and I wanted to kill him, all of a sudden.

He had fucked my wife. The girl I loved.

Dougie stumbled back, but didn't fell.

"What is wrong with you?" He complained with his hand on his mouth. I smiled sadistically.

"You." I stated.

"Well, that's perfect, because you're my problem too!" Dougie jumped angrily. I was surprised to say the least; I was waiting for a repentant Doug not an angry one.

"Oh, why? Because you fucked my wife? Yeah, that has a lot of sense."

He pushed me hard, and I almost fell to the floor, stumbling with the wall of the hallway of the suite. We were making a scene but no one really cared.

"You're _paying_ her!" He hissed. "She doesn't belong to you. You're treating her like a thing."

"I'm not!"

"Because paying someone to do something is treating them like they deserve to be treat?!"

"She accepted!" I complained. This was not going to way I wanted it, so I yelled back, angrily. "You helped her cheat."

"You're only married because of money, don't you see?! And you only went after Lay after I told you I wanted her!" Dougie finally said.

I stopped whatever I was about to reply.

_What?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Now you don't know right? Try to remember. We were on the dance floor and I saw the most beautiful girl on the entire city."

Dougie kept talking, but I wasn't listening. I was remembering.

He was right, Doug had seen her that day, but he was too shy. I had flashes of me mocking him for that, and offering to buy her a drink from him. _Oh, fuck… I was an asshole_.

I went to her, offering her a Bloody Mary. But somehow, while we talked, I was more worried about making her liking me than liking Dougie, he had slipped my mind. I didn't remember much after that, but the idea was clear.

I was a bastard.

Dougie laughed a humorless laugh. "Now you know."

"Yes… Sorry. I really am." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Sure."

"But… I'm in love now,"

He stopped moving and turned to stare at me. "In love? As in… _love_."

"As in I don't care how she looks, how she talks, what she listens to. In love as in that's the girl I want to see for every morning."

"How…? You just know her."

"It's almost three months…"

"It's the same!" He snapped. "I saw her, I told you I like her, and you fucking married her!"

"It's not like I planned it!" I exclaimed, feeling more than childish. I sighed. This was wrong. "Look. I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you fell in love with the same girl I liked."

I couldn't answer to that.

Couldn't I?

It was a rhetorical question.

"She likes you. You know?" Dougie said in a low voice. I looked at him not sure what to say. "She likes you."

"Oh." Was all I said, and remembered Maggie doing the same. I smiled without really noticing.

Cassidy was right. I had fallen in love.

"It's fine." He muttered.

"What's fine?"

I know, stupid me.

"This. You and her. You're my friend, Danny, and I know she likes you, maybe even feels for you the same way you do for her. So… it's fine. I'm not going to get in the middle on a selfish whim."

It took me a second or two to understand. "No, wait. I can't do that. You like her."

Even when I wasn't comfortable saying it out loud…friends were as important as her, and I didn't want to hurt my friend.

"Oh, please. Don't be stupid!" He exclaimed, startling me. "I'm…giving you my blessing or whatever. Take advantage of that before I regret it."

"Are you sure?"

But I was already smiling.

"Yeah. I am."

I didn't think much and hugged Dougie. He complained that it such a girly thing to do, but smiled a little.

"But Danny?" He called once I turned to leave. I needed to find _her_. The one. The girl I wanted to write songs about. The one I had talked about on my songs. Maggie. "You hurt her, and I kill you."

"I would kill myself, but I promise to give you a hands-up." I laughed, and I went away fast.

Only when I reached the lobby, I realized I didn't have any clue where the hell she was.

"Bollocks." I muttered, looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

I turned abruptly to find Astaire staring at me widely. I smiled. "Where's your friend?"

"Maggie?" She tilted her head to the side. "What for?"

"I need to tell her I love her."

"What?!"

"I love her." I announced. "I do. I do love her." It felt good to say it out loud, as corny as that sound.

"Well, then… Then I'll take you to her." She smiled, grabbing my hand and starting to run. "I let her alone with her own medicine and I went to look for her…coat and wallet."

"Ice-cream." I said and she nodded.

We were running like the devil was chasing us, and I wasn't even sure why. Maybe Maggie was feeling too sad and she was contemplating killing herself? _Bollocks!_

"There she is." Astaire announced stopping abruptly in front of an ice-cream parlor.

Maggie was sitting on one of the chairs, with her head buried between her arms crossed on the table, and her long hair falling down her back and shoulders. I smiled as I approached her and kneeled in front of her.

"Maggie…" I called. She looked up so quickly it scared me. "Wow, there."

"I'm… so sorry…" She said, with her red eyes crying again. I put my hands on her cheeks, tempted to kiss her. But we had something more important first.

"I know. It's ok." I stated, and it really was. It almost amazed me how I could just forget and ignore something like that. I had always thought I wouldn't be able to forgive that, and there I was, admitting I didn't give damn and just wanting to kiss her senseless to show her how much I care for her.

"No, it's not! Dan, I…!!" Maggie stumbled with her words, looking everywhere but me. I forced her to set her eyes on me with my hands, succeeding in making her silent by putting a finger on her lips. On her more than tempting lips.

_Say it again, why I can't kiss her?_ I wondered on my mind, and my conscience answered me. _Because you're trying to make her understand! Keep your mind focused on the makeup sex._

…. Ok, maybe Maggie's craziness was contagious?

But I never mind, I really didn't mind.

"I know. I really know. And it's ok. I don't mind. The thing is I…" I told her, but she interrupted me, shaking her head and making her long slightly curly hair danced around her pretty face.

I wondered how could I had ever doubt I love her. It was obvious. In the way I notice everything she did, in the way I saw her, in the way I felt when she looked at me.

Another proof I was actually more than thick.

I looked at her when I realized she was still speaking, and I tried to focus on her voice again. Why was I zoning out in a decisive thing like this, huh?

"…please. Don't be like this. Just tell me that what I did was awful and that you hate me." She asked.

I fought down a snort.

"What you did was awful and I hate you." I obliged.

She looked startled when I said that and started to cry again. I brushed her tears off with my fingers, and leant toward her.

This time I did kiss her, softly and shortly. Just a peck, leaving me wanting for more, much more.

"But I really don't think that. How could I when…?" I sighed. "The thing is… Maggie, I love you."

* * *

_Aren´t they cute??? I think they are. This chapter seems a little rush for me, but I kinda like it this way XD so tell me your opinion._

_We have only some chapters to go!_

**Alexia Rayner: **_Poor Rhett XD He was being bitchy haha, and he actually didn´t say anything, right? ;) Here's how it's fix, a little. It made Danny realized what he really feels so, all in all, it's not so bad, right?? Here you have more! Love_

**Arizona Alexander: **_Actually, I like it more Maggie the boys, than other's points of view... but I love Astaire and Jack XD. I hope you like this chapter!! Yeah, well, all brothers are a little like that, right? You hate them but in the end you can´t really hate them -.-_

**Nikki: **_Hahahahahaha. You don´t need to say it, but only if you keep reviewing! Here you have some happy Danny. I think he deserves it XD. Love!!_

_Well, now it's offficial. Only two chapters left. Next is ready to be post, so tell me if you want to have it quickly or if you prefere more time. Oh, and I have two sequels. One has a lot already finished, and the other is starting._

_So there would be more of this for a long time._

_Love!!_

_XOXO_


	16. XV

**XV**

To say I was speechless would be an understatement.

Somehow, I was more than speechless.

I stared at him for hours and days and centuries.

And I finally blurted out a "No, you don't".

I'm stupid, see? Really stupid.

He tilted his head in an adorably way. "Why not?"

"Because you can't. I cheated on you. I get drunk a lot. You don't really know me. I'm bad. I slept with-" He put his hand over my mouth again, this time covering my whole mouth.

"Why does everyone keep reminding me that? As if I need to have mental images of that!" He snorted.

"See?" I tried to make him understand how crazy he was being, but he didn't cooperate with me.

"That doesn't prove anything, Maggie. God, I tell you I love you and that's your answer?" he complained.

This time, Jack, the guy from the ice-cream parlor and who I suspected was into Astaire stood up from his spot behind the counter where he was pretending her was not hearing. "He loves you, idiot!" He said to me. "Men don't say that just for kicks!"

I stared at him. "I… I…. I…" _I_ didn't know what the hell say to that.

"I fell in love." Danny reassured me, kissing my cheek. "With your attitude, with your hair, with your smile, with the way you frown when you see things you don't like, with the way your eyes cover with tears when you read about children being treated bad, with every little thing you do. With…"

I interrupted him. Didn't he _see_?

I was Yoko Ono, for fuck's sake!

"No, you don't. You want me to get the hell away and not ruin your band. We can say we're still married and I'm on a… I don't know, hunting trip. Or spending your money. Whatever you feel more comfortable. Then I'll disappear and…" I trailed off, starting to cry again. It wasn't as if I really wanted to go away. I had realized how much I cared for this man, how much I wanted him, desired him, _loved_ him

Danny sighed in frustration, standing up abruptly and taking me with him. "Maggie, for god's sake!" He yelled. He was getting more attention by the second, and somehow, I knew this was going to reach tabloids. Fuck, all I wanted was to keep him out of this and not cause any more havoc for McFly, and now this? I was so very, very sorry, even if he didn't believe me. And I was… "I love you! I _**love**_ you! I never said that and I'm trying to make a statement here so I would highly appreciate if you DIDN'T ZONE OFF NOW!! What can I do you to prove it?!!"

Oh.

…Oh.

…………_Oh!_

Oh, fuck!

Maybe….

Maybe he was telling the truth…?

Maybe it was real?

Maybe… I was being a complete asshole.

"Finally!"

I didn't answer him back. I was too shocked. This was a whole new different thing and implied a new form of life and… I was freaked out.

But I managed to smile.

"That's good." I said, smiling proudly, I couldn't help it. This boy, this man, this perfect specimen, loved _me_. Not a model, not a skinny bitch, not a famous artist, but me. Plain crazy Maggie Avalon.

He was infuriated now and glared at me.

I only smiled back, already knowing my answer.

"I love you too." I announced, kissing his lips slowly, and starting to go up to his upper lip. Quickly, the sweet, innocent, chaste kiss became passionate, and harsh, and so very sexy.

Until clapping interrupted us.

"Way to go!" Astaire said from behind the counter, with Jack to her right.

"That's how you do it!" Jack added. "Show her who's the boss!" It was fun hearing such an American phrase out of a Bolton mouth.

I snorted.

"Hey, that's not nice." I complained. Danny laughed, and hugged me closer.

It was weird, I'm not going to deny it. It was more than weird, getting drunk, getting married, discovering your husband is member of a pop band with tons and tons of fans and paparazzi following him, getting kissed by his friend and also member of his band, getting him to confess he likes you, liking him back, getting confused with the whole thing, having your mother and brother coming over to _London_, getting your brother annoyed with your husband, having your mother-in-law say her son loves you even when you didn't have a clue about and having to _lie_, acting like a perfect wife when you have a phobia to commitment, getting photo shoots, having your brother telling your husband you cheated, realizing just how much you cared for him, actually, and not his friend, crying, getting his friend kissing you for the last time with a _"get your act together, girl! You know how you feel_", seeing everything dark, getting your husband coming to your rescue from an ice-cream avalanche, having him confessing he loves you, not answering, having him repeating it and still not answering, ha-…

"Can you focus?" Danny asked frowning at me.

"Yeah, of course I can." I smiled, kissing him again.

"Then do it. I want you to focus on me for the rest of our life. Ok? Only me. Maybe also your sexy lingerie, but other than that, me… Oh! You can focus on your friends too. Just as long as you love me more." He grinned a million dollar worth smile, and then winked at me. I could have melted, really.

"Hey, hey! I'm like her sister! She has to love _me_ more." Astaire demanded.

I laughed. "I can love you both, don't worry."

"Promise?" He asked.

I knew he wasn't just asking about me loving both, but about the real thing, about me loving him and staying married and the whole deal.

I nodded. "Of course."

"Good." He smiled.

"That means you're ok?" Astaire interrupted, tilting her head. She was too close to Jack to be comfortable, but she didn't seem to mind.

"What do you think, huh?" Danny snorted.

"About everything?" she pressed.

"About _everything_. I even forgive her for using that red ribbon in her hair that time in the States."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "My ribbon is cute!"

"Of course. But it made me want you so very hard, I had to show a lot of self control not to jump on you and ravish you." He smirked.

"You're a pervert."

"It's not my fault you look so damn good with ribbons."

"That's only because you have a thing with… that kind of things." I nodded. Yep, he did.

But… I really didn't care.

Because he was mine.

_Mine_.

Heh.

I couldn't stop smiling, and he noticed.

But he wasn't able to stop smiling either.

"I only have a thing for you."

"Really." I snorted.

Danny laughed. "Why not? You're hot, funny, fun to be around, you can beat my ass in Guitar Hero, and you're already married to me."

"Well… now that you put it like this… What I can say, right?"

"Right."

"Oh, maybe… what about you're nuts?"

"Hey, hey, little darling." He laughed, and he kissed me softly on the lips. He pinned me to the door. "Look!" he said in a husky voice. "We already got rid of so many problems, and now we just have to _enjoy_." He said the last word in a very suggestive tone of voice.

"Of course." I accepted, smirking.

And we did.

Almost the whole night, laughing and getting our faces completely covered with the blankets so no one would listen to us.

That time was different than others.

Because he loved me.

And I loved him back.

Nothing is greater than that, right?

Ewan said it in Moulin Rouge.

***

"I was thinking..." Astaire said the next day, while I was sitting in the Jones household with my mom, Jazz, Vicky and Cathy. I growled. Having her think? Nu-uh, not good. "And I have an idea.

It was never a good thing when Astaire got an_ idea_, never ever. It usually involved pain and bad things and heels.

But no one else seemed to listen to me.

"What is?" Cathy asked excited.

"Well, since Maggie here didn't really have a bachelorette party…"

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Someone interrupted, entering the backyard and lifting me on his arms with amazing easiness. "You're not going to take my wife to a strippers show. Nope, forget about it."

Astaire pouted, but Danny shook his head, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Answer's the same, unless maybe _I'm_ the stripper!" He seemed interested with the idea, and I could see on his eyes he was already planning it. I blushed.

"That's a private show!" My mom interrupted, laughing.

"And it wouldn't be a bachelorette party, right?" Astaire offered.

"Well, since she's not single anymore, what's the deal with that?"

"You're dense." Vicky announced.

"You bet I am." Danny said proudly, and then frowned. "That didn't come out as I expected it. Anyhow… I'm stealing my lovely wife so you can plot things like the witches you are."

He grinned. No one took it bad, him calling them witches. It was something my mom and I always said and it wasn't as an insult, but in a good thing.

"But we were going to plot with her!" Jazz complained. Danny lifted me up bridal style and took me out of the backyard, toward the streets.

"Well, tough luck!" He mocked.

"They're planning something," I stated and he grinned.

"Probably."

"Something involving me."

"I bet."

"And you too, so why are you so calm?!" I demanded.

Danny grinned. "'Cause I've got you." He said as if it was the most normal answer to any question. And then he started singing. And god I love his voice. It's so sexy and… _exciting_. "To make me feel stronger. When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer. Yeah when I got you, oh, to make me feel better, when the nights are long they'll be easier together!"

I laughed, I couldn't help it, and I kissed him. "Who knew you had it in you?" I mocked him.

"Hey, I'm quite sophisticated actually…" He pouted.

"Oh, yeah, I _know_. British sophisticated, right?"

"But I'm Irish!" He laughed.

"Having _one_ Irish relative doesn't make you Irish, Danny boy."

"Oh, fine. Then… I'll just be Danny, the cheese-meister." Danny announced.

"The… _what_?" I laughed. That was something even crazier than my own words.

"I just had a second moment of secondness; I swear I'm not always that thick." He joked, kissing my cheek.

"I trust you. Where are we going?" I wondered. He grinned mischievously.

"Somewhere."

That somewhere was a designer's store, but he didn't want to tell me why. The woman took measures and all those things, making me anxious and anxious. I was afraid, because, deep down, I have a slight idea of what was going on.

Danny paraded me the whole day doing stupid things, but he was just trying to get me occupied, and away of the house. He found the perfect way to keep my mind on other things: kissing me always worked. He was so good at that, that I couldn't think of anything else for a while.

But I didn't care.

I prefer to be oblivious, really, if it was what I was thinking it was.

And what were the odds?

* * *

_One chapter left!!!!! I can´t even explain how thrilled I am. First fic I finish EVER! XD So I'm really happy hahahah._

_Last chapter is going to be up this week. I swear._

_And the sequel (one of them, at least) some time around this week or the other._

**ArizonaAlexander: **_Hahahah. Older brothers are too overprotective sometimes. I have two, too, and they can be really annoying -.- Well, I'm glad you like it now! Danny and Maggie all the way; now that I have already write the end, I don´t have the slightest idea why I thought Dougie and Maggie would do a good couple XD I thought that too. Love!!_

**Nikki: **_Hahahahahah. So you like it? XD Danny is perfect for Maggie, and I saw it only two weeks ago, really XD. I don´t know why I thought about Dougie... XD I think neither I wouldn´t be able to choose. I would probably keep both XD And Harry! Yeap, him too Xd Love!!!_

_So, wait for the next AND FINAL chapter. It's really cute._

_Love!!_

_XOXO_


	17. XVI

**XVI**

***-*-***

**_Epilogue_**

**_*-*-*_**

I glared at my mom.

I hated her, deeply. She was mean and evil and she deserved to be lock on a cage forever. Really.

"I don't want this." I pouted.

Dougie, standing by my side, smirked. "Don't be stupid, girl. You look great." He laughed.

I looked at the mirror and frowned. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Assured me Astaire, dressed with a long pale gold dress that suited her perfectly. She looked amazing in it, far more beautiful than me.

"No, I don't. And I don't want to do this." I stated, shaking my head from my side to side, until Jazz grabbed me by my cheeks.

"Stop. You're ruining your hair." She ordered. She was wearing the same dress as Astaire, and I seriously wondered if it was the dresses or just them. They looked beautiful.

I looked plain.

I wanted to run away.

Even when my dress, the Vivienne Westwood dress, was amazing.

"Please. Don't let me do this. I'm… I'm going to trip down the aisle." I announced.

"No, you're not. I saw you dancing completely drunk, and you're like a ballerina." Astaire interrupted, and I glared at her.

Jerk.

"Please?" I pleaded at Giovanna, but she just shrugged.

"Sorry, girl. This is something great. I support this." She laughed.

"Be a woman, girl!" Dougie ordered, hitting my cheek.

I didn't have time to argue, when Vicky came rushing in followed by Cassidy. "It's time!" She announced, grabbing her bouquet of purple orchids. Harry went to her side with a smirk.

"Don't freak out, ok?" He winked, offering his arm to Vicky. She grabbed it quickly and gave me a last smile.

"Good luck." She said before starting to walk away.

Oh, god. I was hyperventilating.

_I need a paper bag!!!_

"Calm down. You're beautiful. And a hot boy it's waiting for you down there!" Cassidy said, as Tom and Giovanna, with her pink orchids, and a last reassuring smile, walked behind Vicky and Harry. After them, Jazzie, with her turquoise orchids, and Fletch, and then Cassidy and my brother.

Less than a second later, there was only Astaire and Dougie. I smiled at them. She was my almost sister, and he… he was the boy I knew was going to be a best friend. I hugged them, biting down my tears.

"Thank you, guys." I said as I watched them go. My mother smiled appearing at my side. I decided I wanted her to walk me to my husband, she was my mother and father. I loved her.

I hugged her.

"Let's get going, girl." She said, as the nuptial march started sounding.

As soon as the doors opened for me, I had the urge to run in the other direction. My mother didn't let me, and kept pushing me with a smile on her face. I clutched my blue roses so hard I was almost scared I was going to break them.

It all stopped as soon as I moved next to Danny. Now, I didn't care about the white dress, or the church or anything, because there, in front of me, was the man I wanted. The one I was going to spend the rest of my crazy days with.

I could have run to him.

***

"It wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Danny whispered on my ear a whole hour later. The wedding had ended and we were now on the party, sitting while the food rolled; literally, because Astaire had said I would want roller-skating waiters and waitress. I did love it.

The whole day was amazingly planned, and I loved every moment of it. Except maybe the last minutes before reaching him at the end of the aisle. I was immensely grateful to every person involved.

"Not that hard, considering." I smiled.

"Considering what?"

We had just came back of some photo shooting in the front of the hotel we were having the party with the paparazzi, acting like the good couple we were. Even that I didn't care for, and we actually enjoyed it. Smiling, posing, kissing…

"I have you." I smiled.

I was still amazed of how many people had come to _my _wedding. I guess I never really put two and two together, and I hadn't considered Danny's friends. I had got kissed and congratulated by the whole Busted, V, Blue, some Son of Dork, and even Yvette, the girl from the ghost shows. I even saw a boy from Westlife, the one dating that boy from V. I felt jet-set for once.

It was scary, but so very cool.

I kissed Danny.

"Oh, well. I guess you're right." He smirked, kissing me back. "Do you think you can dance?" He asked, offering me his hand.

I smirked, and moved the skirt of my dress up almost to my garter, showing I didn't have my heels on anymore. He took more noticed of my legs than my feet, and put his right hand on my knee, moving it up toward my garter.

"Don't we have a tradition with garters? Don't I have to take it off with my teeth?"

"Maybe. But… wouldn't it be funnier to do it in the bedroom? _Alone_?"

Danny licked his lips. "I don't know, Maggie. I like the fact of every male getting excited by you and me together. It's… sexy."

"And kinky." I nodded, licking his lips slowly, and then I stood up, grabbing his hand and pushing him toward the dance floor. We started dancing and moving softly to the sound of The Donnas.

"Hey." I said after a while, looking over Danny's shoulders to a girl standing in front of a boy. "Isn't he Dougie?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah! And… that's Alisha!" Danny exclaimed. "Huh. Do you think they'll hit it off?"

"Isn't it too soon to say it?" I asked confused and he just laughed.

"Well… it would be great to know he's never going to try and seduce you." He joked. I smacked him. But we kept dancing and laughing, in our own little world.

"Hey, can I take the bride?" Jack said. Astaire had invited him, and they were chatting and laughing the whole time, except when she did her speech, which made me cry a lot and ruined my whole make-up so Cassidy had to take me for a quick fixing in the bathroom, but it actually was ruined again after a heat make-up session with Danny behind the blue drapes covering the walls like Opera house. So she had decided it was better to just take most of it off.

"Only if I can take this lovely girl." Danny accepted, letting me go and grabbing Astaire by the waist.

I danced the whole night, only stopping for a while when Astaire noticed my lack of shoes and forced me to wear them. I had fun in this larger than life wedding, even when it was something I was so against just some months ago. I had changed.

Sometime around six in the morning, Danny took me out of James Bourne's arms with some lame excuse and dragged me outside taking care no one noticed us leaving.

"Danny, what…?"

"Ok. So this is my plan. We run away now in Cassidy's car and we go right to the airplane, and then we-…"

I interrupted him, shocked. "Airplane?"

Danny stopped, and grinned. "Oh, yes. Airplane."

"Airplane as in… getting-inside-and-getting-flying-away airplane?"

He nodded. "As in flying away to Bruges. Didn't you always want to go there?"

I felt like fainting and I didn't fall to the floor because he was holding me. "_What_?"

"Yes, we're going to Bruges, and then to Carcassonne, and then to Budapest. And then to Tokyo." He grinned.

_Ho__ly cow…_

I couldn't believe it.

"I'm… I'm…" He looked anxious. "I'm going to faint." I announced, right before feeling my knees gave up and falling to his chest. I didn't faint, though. I just lose conscience a little.

"Are you ok?" Danny exclaimed preoccupied.

"Yeah… yeah." I muttered against his chest. I felt comfortable; I was so not going to move.

"Don't scare me like that!" He complained, holding me up bridal style.

"Is it real?"

"Of course." He grinned. "Wouldn't you notice if this was product of plastic surgery?" He joked.

"I meant the trip."

"It's our honeymoon." He answered with a shrug. "Staire helped me with some places. I didn't know you wanted to go to Tokyo since you were little. That was a surprise."

"I wanted to go for the anime and manga." I confessed, letting him carrying me to Cassidy's car. He ignited it quickly, and two minutes later, we were in the road.

"You're perfect." I said out of the blue, watching him adoringly. "But it can be almost annoying." I grinned.

He pouted at me from the driver's seat, looking in front of him to the traffic. "I'm annoying."

"No. you're perfection is. I'm sure many people hate you because you are perfect."

"Well, I'm a legend." He stated. "Tom and Harry are ok, Dougie's a drip, and I'm a legend."

"Oh, yes. And so very humble. Can you cook?" I asked interested, just to make my point.

"Well…" He started, and grinned a wicked grin. "Cooking in the nude's always good."

I think I blushed.

Did I blush?

"I didn't mean that, stupid." I laughed, but Danny only smirked back.

"You know? I always thought I need a girl with common sense because I'm thick. And I got you." He sighed. "I'm thinking how poor Madison, Juno, Lennon, Arabella and Jagger are going to feel about us."

"Wait. _Who_?" I asked surprised.

"Madison Sage, Juno Indiana, Lennon, Jagger, and Arabella. Our children." He announced happily, stopping in a little airport. He opened the door for me, and I got out of the car surprised. I didn't know what shocked me more, the fact he wanted to have kids, the fact he had actually _thought_ about it so hard he had planned names, or the fact he wanted to have _five_.

"Why that names? Why so many? And… please tell me you didn't named poor Juno _Indiana_?"

Danny grinned. "Juno Indiana Jones. Doesn't it sounds great?"

"No! Everyone is going to mock her and she's not going to feel comfortable on football team!" I complained.

"What if I let you choose the last name for them?"

"Hey! They are my kids too. I'm going to do it even if you don't want me to."

"I know, but think that if I don't like the names… I'm going to put them whatever I want because you're not going to be the one doing the paperwork." He grinned. I smacked him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Let me think…" I said, while he led me to the little jet, and sat next to me. "What do you think of Madison Sage Aurora Jones, huh? It's catchy!"

He thought a little while the pilot said hi to us and smiled kindly before starting the plane.

Danny nodded finally. "I like it. Like Sleeping Beauty. She's going to be a hit on drama classes. And she's going to have so many boys falling for her. Boys that her uncles and I are going to have to fight down."

"Oh, no. You're going to let her have a normal and healthy love life _and_ **sex life** too."

He looked hurt. "Don't ask me that! I can't have my babies dating awful boys!"

"Well, suck it up." I laughed. "Lucía!" I exclaimed. I always liked that name.

"Juno Indiana Lucía Jones?" I actually like it. It has a great rhythm. No one is going to mock her with a strong name like that. You saved her football career. She's going to be the next great Bolton captain."

"Oh, no. She's going to go to Manchester. Man U or Manchester City, either. But not _Bolton_. She's going to be better than that." I said proudly.

"Hey! Bolton it's great, mind you."

"Whatever you say, Danny Boy. How Lennon Santino Quebec Jones?"

"He's going to be a genius. He has no choice with that name. And what about his outgoing, rock star twin?"

"Jagger Tybalt Fitzwilliam. He's going to like poetry, but he will kick the butts of everyone who mocked him for that. He's going to invent a trend!"

We laughed together.

"And what about the baby girl? Our little beautiful princess?"

"For the architect, what do you think of Arabella Desdemona?"

"Perfect! See? We're a great couple. We balance each other. We're so great."

"And cool. We're going to be the best parents in the park and the kindergarten, for sure."

"All the mommies were surely McFly fans, so you're going to have to take care of them. They're going to be jealous, but you have to know I love you more." Danny smirked and winked at me.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll have to keep an eye open for the man acting like Fiyero in Wicked." I grinned.

"And the ones acting like the Beast, or Romeo, or Dracula, too. Maybe I'll threaten to kill them…"

"Hey, you won't do that with my job!"

"Of course not. Maddy will never let her father do something so stupid."

"I hope at least she is able to put some sense in your head."

"Well, if my baby wants the London Bridge to be falling down, she would have it."

"So _Gone with the Wind_ of you."

"At least they're going to have a smart mommy who reads a lot. They're never going to have boring fairy tales to go to sleep."

"Never." I assured him.

"It's going to be a good life."

I nodded. "More than good. Fantastic. And people are going to write stories, movies, soap operas, odes and songs about us."

"Soaps? That would be cool! They're going to talk about that time when you fell down the stairs of Buckingham when we were having dinner with the Queen because you realized you left your shoes under the table!"

"Or about that one time when you went out of our hotel in Budapest to the next music store to realized you weren't wearing pants when the paparazzi and all the people were pointing and you and laughing."

"Or when we were getting it on inside your BMW Z4 in front of Versailles but a pervert teenage boy with acne caught us."

"Or about that time when we eloped from a boring dinner with the Queen to see if the beds in the Palace are as comfortable as they're supposed to."

"I love you." Danny interrupted, and kissed me passionately.

I was planning a whole life with him, and I didn't care.

I was planning to stay with him forever, and I didn't care.

I was planning on having five kids, and I didn't care.

I was cured of my phobia to commitment by actually committing to someone.

Someone so wonderful, amazing and fantastic I couldn't help but love.

"I love you too. And I can't wait for the rest of my life…"

"With you."

FIN!

* * *

**_Last chapter everyone._**

**_Very emotional moment, mind you. Here we're all crying and toasting with passion fruit smoothies. Aren´t we cool? So, happy Valentine to all of you who like the date. And for those who don´t.... then do as they do in Japan, and send chocolate to all your male friends with a very long note explaining all the goods about White Day. Or do like my friends and myself and have a single girls party!! With lots of chocolate ice-cream and a lot of flirting with the boys across the window or with the delivery boy.... Oh, boy, we're desperates hahahahahahaah But it's fun!!!!_**

**_I want to thank every single one of you who read, who review, who add me to alerts, to favorites, to anything. I want to thank to the friends I did trough this story, because they rock, and the friends that helped me with it because they rock too. So... I don´t have much words -and my stupid computer just deleted my teary good bye, the ass-._**

**_So... The sequel is already up, as most of you already know. Go and read! Oh, and read my other story! No one like the other story TT._**

**_Well... That's all for now. It's going to be a HUGE even when I'll change the status of this story to COMPLETE. I'll cry._**

**_Really, I thank you all. I would probably not finish the story if it wasn´t for all of you._**

**_Love!!!!!!_**

**_Odette._**


End file.
